Delilah
by Kuroyama Izumi
Summary: Suas mãos fizeram menção de mudar de estação justamente no momento em que ouviu uma voz masculina, ligeiramente embriagada, saudar a mulher. -USxUK
1. Um programa estúpido

Hey-ho. Outro projeto com capítulos, baseado em uma história real... Não, mentira. Era só eu ouvindo um desses programas _nonsense_ quando me bateu a ideia. Realmente, é um monte de besteira, mas as pessoas LIGAM! Nos dois sentidos, anyway. Espero que vocês gostem.

PS: Qualquer semelhança com o filme com Tom Hanks e Meg Ryan é mera coincidência, really. Só depois eu me lembrei que ele existia.

Hetalia não me pertence.

* * *

O contraste entre as inúmeras luzes – propagandas de bares, restaurantes, hotéis, os próprios faróis de outros automóveis – despertava uma leve e confortável letargia em Alfred. Adorável, se ele não estivesse dirigindo. Não que ele fosse exatamente o tipo de pessoa que sentisse sono sempre que entrasse em um carro, mas aquele dia em particular havia sido exaustivo e a perspectiva de dirigir durante uma hora até chegar em casa não ajudava. Olhava para um lado e via carros, olhava para outro e mais carros. Alfred simplesmente amava carros, junto com hambúrgueres eles eram a sua obsessão. Mas não exatamente quando o trânsito o separava de sua cama macia e confortável.

Alfred até tentou pensar nos problemas – normalmente super efetivos para expulsar a insônia – lembrando-se do relatório que Kiku pedira, do encontro que teria com aquela irmã obsessiva de seu chefe, Natasha, no dia seguinte, de como a máquina de café do trabalho havia quebrado logo pela manhã e outros pormenores. Mas continuava a falhar miseravelmente. O reflexo da luz vermelha do semáforo e o doce som do jazz convidavam seu subconsciente a propiciar-lhe uma viagem ao mundo dos sonhos.

Então, é, ele estava quase dormindo ao volante.

A buzina do carro detrás o assustou e Alfred estapeou a própria bochecha, murmurando palavras de encorajamento para se manter alerta. A estação do rádio também não contribuía. Jazz era ok, mas não depois de um dia exaustivo de trabalho, não quando você precisa realmente esquecer que a cama lhe aguarda.

Alfred começou a zapear pelas emissoras, quase nunca passando mais de cinco segundos sintonizado na mesma. Ouviu um pouco de cada coisa: rock, pop, punk, metal, música latina, alternativa, hip hop, o noticiário e até seu querido rap, sem sequer prestar atenção. Era como se nada daquelas opções pudesse realmente tirá-lo de seu topor e suas pálpebras continuavam a parecer pesar uma tonelada. Ele estava lá pela segunda passagem pelas mesmas emissoras quando percebeu que o carro da frente freara e teve uns dois segundos para fazer o mesmo se envolver possivelmente em um acidente por falta de atenção.

Oh, ótimo, pelo menos aquele susto resolvera parcialmente o problema do sono.

O americano respirou fundo, encostando-se no banco e esperando que o ritmo das batidas de seu coração voltasse ao normal, mantendo os olhos fixos na traseira do carro à frente.

"Cara... Meu reino por uma xícara de café." Falou para si mesmo.

Foi basicamente o momento em que a música – que Alfred sequer notara que estava tocando – terminou, e uma mulher com uma voz forte e esquisita, séria e ao mesmo tempo tentando ser maternal, falou:

"_Nada como uma relaxante música para começar a sua madrugada insone, ouvinte. Aqui é sua sempre amiga e conselheira Daisy, pronta a ouvir o que você tem a me dizer, pronta a aconselhar e esclarecer os problemas da sua vida amorosa, aguardando sua ligação aflita."_

Alfred fez uma careta, ponderando se alguém realmente telefonava para programas daquele tipo. Era nojento. E qual era o ponto, afinal? As pessoas devem ter o mínimo de orgulho para não expor seus problemas e aflições para meio mundo que elas sequer conhecem, não? Tudo bem, Alfred era o tipo de pessoa que contava sua vida inteira para um estranho no meio da rua, se tivesse vontade, mas não era como se ele fosse sair confessando todas as suas frustrações e desejos para o sujeito... Ou para um país inteiro.

Mas mesmo com isso em mente, ele nem se preocupou em mudar de rádio.

"_Temos uma ligação_." Disse a marcante voz da mulher.

A ligação era de uma estudante universitária chamada Suzie, de Omaha. Ela estava arrasada porque o namorado havia desfeito a relação e lamentava-se, ponderando o que havia feito de errado. Meia hora depois, as pálpebras de Alfred voltaram a pesar e ele estava achando aquele papo todo realmente entediante. Que diabos ele iria querer ouvir uma estudante cabeça oca se lamentando pelo fim do namoro? Aquilo não acontecia todo dia, afinal?

Ele secretamente comemorou quando a garota desligou, um pouco mais animada pelos conselhos totalmete _nonsense _e triviais que a mulher havia dado.

E o pior foram as ligações posteriores dos ouvintes. Sim, porque se já não era ridículo o suficiente expor sua vida em público, aqueles que ouviam ainda tinham o privilégio de opinar e perguntar a respeito.

_É isso_, Alfred pensou. _Não dá pra ouvir um programa desses._

Suas mãos fizeram menção de mudar de estação justamente no momento em que ouviu uma voz masculina, ligeiramente embriagada, saudar a mulher.

"Com quem eu falo?" Perguntou Daisy, com aquele tom neutro de sempre. Deus, como ela era irritante.

"Eu não sei se quero" _soluço_ "Dizer meu nome". O cara estava visivelmente bêbado, até Alfred notou. E ele tinha um sotaque inglês ridiculamente forte. Nem que ele quisesse, ele esconderia suas origens. "Mas você pode me chamar de Inglaterra."

Alfred bufou e depois gargalhou, meio que forçado. Ok, aquilo podia ficar engraçado de tão ridículo que era.

"Hmm, ok. Então conte-nos, Inglaterra, você parece um pouco embriagado..." _Um pouco_? Alfred pensou. "De onde você é, Inglaterra?"

"Atualmente vivo em Nova York."

Alfred fez um 'o' surpreso. Quais eram as chances de ele já haver topado com esse cara na rua mesmo? Ele fez uma nota mental para prestar atenção em todo sujeito com sotaque britânico que lhe aparecesse, só para garantir.

"O que lhe leva a nos telefonar nesta noite?"

Houve um pequeno período de silêncio do outro lado, como se o homem estivesse repensando a ideia de telefonar para o programa e cogitando ou não falar.

"Eu estou com esse peso nos ombros..." Ele começou a falar, cautelosamente. "Eu não aguento mais."

O silêncio da mulher foi um sinal para que ele continuasse a falar.

"Eu vivo com a minha namorada que conheci durante a universidade. Vivemos juntos por cinco anos e dividimos o mesmo apartamento."

"Fale sobre sua mulher."

"Oh, ela é adorável. Inteligente, engraçada, um pouco assustadora quando irritada... Costumamos conversar sobre tudo, desde o trabalho ao clima e nunca falta assunto. Nunca tivemos uma briga grande. Nossos amigos dizem que somos um casal perfeito. Eu acho que nunca encontrarei alguém tão boa como ela, sabe."

Ele pausou mais uma vez, respirando fundo. Ao mesmo tempo, Alfred sequer percebeu que havia prendido a própria respiração, como se algo dentro dele soubesse o que viria a seguir.

"Então... Vocês são felizes juntos?" Perguntou – _retoricamente_, Alfred precisou acrescentar – a mulher.

"Muito." Ele pareceu engolir seco. "Como já disse, nós nos damos excepcionalmente bem, mas..."

"Vocês estão sofrendo com falta de comunicação?" Interrompeu novamente.

"Deixa ele falar em paz, ô bruxa!" Alfred esticou a mão aberta na direção do rádio, como se brigasse com ele.

Como se percebesse o incentivo de Alfred e se sentisse tão irritado quanto pelas interrupções, o sujeito suspirou mais uma vez. "Não, estamos bem. O problema não é realmente com ela, é comigo." E Alfred se viu prendendo a respiração mais uma vez, seu coração acelerando. "Veja bem, eu acho que sou tipo... Hm... Gay, sabe."

Houve um silêncio meio desconfortável do lado do cara, da mulher e um silêncio ansioso do lado de Alfred. Ele nem mais se importava em prestar atenção na estrada mesmo.

"Oh. Eu entendo."

_Não entende não_. Alfred fez bico. De repente, ele desejou estar onde quer que o sujeito estivesse para lhe dar aquele ombro amigo.

"Algum de seus amigos sabe?"

Houve uma hesitação do outro lado da linha antes do homem responder um não resignado. "Eu sequer sei como contar pra ela. Eu não quero, você sabe, partir o coração dela ou deixá-la arrasada. Tenho tanto medo de feri-la."

Alfred mordeu a ponta do dedão, olhando meio nervoso e de relance para o celular. _Mas em compensação, você está se ferindo, colega. _Pensou.

"Você já dormiu com algum outro homem?" Ela perguntou e Alfred sentiu todo o ar de seus pulmões ficar preso lá mesmo.

"Não enquanto estamos juntos, mas quando era mais jovem – sim, eu dormi."

"Hm, então não é de agora essa dúvida."

"Eu estava bastante certo quanto a ela quando nos conhecemos."

"Mas agora não está mais."

Alfred apertou o celular com raiva. "Pare com isso, bruxa, você vai deixá-lo ainda mais triste!" Gritou com o rádio.

"Que situação complicada." Disse ela. "Agora é com vocês, ouvintes. Façam suas ligações e aconselhem nosso querido Inglaterra. Lembrem de nosso número: **89-9898. Esperamos a sua ligação."

_Ótimo. Uma porção de idiotas falando sobre o que não sabe_. Bufou o loiro. O som de um telefone tocando anunciou a primeira ligação.

Era uma garota. Adolescente, pela voz. "Você não pode fazer isso com a sua namorada, Inglaterra. Vai partir o coração dela."

Uma mulher, madura provavelmente, foi a seguinte. "Tente conversar com algum amigo a respeito. Procure uma terapia, talvez isso ajude a sustentar o relacionamento de vocês."

Outra mulher disse "Conte a verdade a ela, melhor ela saber da verdade do que você continuar enganando-a."

Um homem se seguiu. "Se você algum dia precisar de um consolo, meu nome é Hernando Gonzales."

As ligações subsequentes não foram muito melhores. Era como se as pessoas não soubessem exatamente o que dizer para confortar o sujeito, porque qualquer escolha que ele fizesse resultaria em uma dose de sofrimento. Como se sabe, as pessoas quase nunca sabem lidar com o sofrimento alheio.

"Aparentemente tivemos uma série de ligações com conselhos distintos a seguir... Infelizmente estamos caminhando para o final de nosso programa, então somente atenderemos a mais um ouvinte." O som do telefone anunciou a última ligação. "Com quem falo e o que você tem a dizer ao nosso querido Inglaterra?" Disse a mulher.

"Alfr... Você pode me chamar de América." Disse com uma timidez inicial, posteriormente amaldiçoando por quase dar seu nome verdadeiro. "Hm, tudo bem. Outro país. Prossiga, América." Comentou a mulher com o tom enfadado. Alfred simplesmente ignorou. "Eu... É... Olha, quem quer que você seja, você não tem ideia de como eu entendo a sua angústia. Não, sério. Não é que eu seja gay que nem você, nem nada, nah-ah. Tenho muita certeza sobre minha sexualidade, a propósito. Mas eu sei como é uma merda você guardar algo que fatalmente irá destruir a pessoa que você ama. Eu sei como é querer contar e ter medo de vê-la desabar na sua frente, da perspectiva de jamais ser como antes. É um saco, sério." Alfred foi ganhando confiança à medida que avançava. "Esses conselhos que você recebeu? Pfff, inúteis. É muito fácil dizer faça isso ou faça aquilo ou não faça quando não é conosco. Essas pessoas sequer sabem o que dizer, elas estão tão perplexas, desorientadas ou comovidas como eu ou a dona locutora aí. Olha, você pode pensar até que é falsa simpatia essa história toda do eu te entendo, mas é verdade. Eu nem gosto desses programas idiotas e nem sei porque ouvi esse até o final, mas eu ouvi mesmo assim e digo que essas opiniões dos outros não importam! É, você me ouviu! Sabe por que? Porque eles nunca vão ser felizes por você. Eles só serão felizes por eles e olhe lá. Um coração partido? O tempo cura de qualquer jeito. Uma escolha muito errada? Você vai se arrepender pro resto da vida, guarde as minhas palavras. Não são os outros que vão sorrir por você, só pela alegria de estar tudo certo, são? O que quer que você resolva fazer – porque nem eu sei dizer o que é melhor mesmo, essa situação é uma merda e eu sinceramente estaria surtando no sofá de casa e lamentando tudo com um grande pote de sorvete na mão – mas o que quer que você decida, lembre-se disso." E Alfred finalmente respirou.

Houve um silêncio do outro lado da linha e Alfred imaginou se o rapaz estaria com um pequeno sorriso no rosto ou abismado demais para falar.

"Er... Obrigada, América." Disse a mulher, um pouco ofendida. Alfred sorriu trinfante para o rádio. "Inglaterra, foi um prazer ouvi-lo. Espero que os conselhos de nossos ouvintes lhes tenham sido úteis e eu desejo, de todo o meu coração, que você consiga sair dessa. Aqui foi sua conselheira Daisy, direto de Manhattan. Que a fraqueza em seus corações se transforme em coragem para enfrentar os seus medos!"

Alfred passou bons minutos com o olhar meio perdido, meio sonhador. Ele nem havia percebido que estacionara o carro na porta de casa antes mesmo de telefonar para aquele programa.

Era loucura, loucura completa. De repente, ele se viu obsessivo por uma cara que sequer sabia o nome, mas que estava bêbado o suficiente para assumir que era gay para o país inteiro.

* * *

Ok, explicando o porquê de eu haver colocado asteriscos no lugar do número: a doida da minha beta pensou em telefonar pra ele. E podem existir mais loucas como ela no mundo. E vai que depois sobra pra mim. Vocês me entenderam.

_Reviews são bem-vindas._


	2. Apaixonado por um conceito

Demorei a atualizar porque pretendia antes terminar Cárcere - o que já fiz (esperem atualização em breve), mas agora vou finalmente dar continuidade a esse projeto, que não deve ter mais do que quatro capítulos, segundo meus cálculos.

Agradeço a quem deixou review e favoritou e espero que a história agrade.

* * *

Enquanto Alfred acordava desesperadamente atrasado, no outro canto da cidade Arthur jurava para si mesmo, mais uma vez, que nunca mais ingeriria alcool.

Ele acordara realmente mal naquela manhã, sendo o seu primeiro contato do dia feito com o vaso sanitário do hotel. E mal teve tempo para curtir a dor de cabeça e o celular já tocava como se sádico fosse.

Ao checar o número, deu um pequeno gemido e jogou o aparelho para o outro lado da cama.

Ainda continuava a se sentir miserável, afinal, uma ressaca como aquelas não acontecia havia alguns anos. Mas não era como se aquilo fosse o pior. Não, de fato, a pior parte era ele se lembrar de tudo o que acontecera na noite anterior. Desde a bebedeira solitária no bar até o momento em que teve a brilhante ideia de ligar o rádio. Brilhante, claro. Arthur nunca fora do tipo impulsivo então o que explicava o ímpeto de telefonar para aquele programa – idiota, diga-se de passagem – para desabafar o seu maior segredo, que guardava há sete chaves? O quão estúpido da parte dele foi fazer aquilo? Talvez bem mais estúpido do que dormir com Francis na universidade, e isso porque naquela vez Arthur havia abusado ainda mais do alcool.

Mas então teve aquele sujeito. Obviamente, um pirralho empolgado, só pelo tom da voz. Um pirralho que provavelmente ouvia aquele tipo de programa toda noite. Mas por que as coisas que ele dissera o perturbaram tanto? Por que Arthur sentiu como se estivesse sendo despido, desprovido de suas barreiras, sem sequer dar o seu consentimento? Por que ele estava contente com a atenção, acima de tudo?

E lá estava aquele telefone que não parava de tocar.

Arthur verbalizou um palavrão censurável antes de finalmente atender. É como dizem: falando no diabo...

"O que você quer, Francis?"

"Honhonhon. Então você ainda está vivo? Admiro sua resistência ao álcool_, mon chèr_."

"O quê? É por isso que você me perturba a essa hora da manhã, _frog_?"

Ele ouviu um risinho do outro lado da linha.

"O quê?"

"Você não está em casa, não é?"

"Mas é claro que não, cheguei de viagem ontem e eu... Mas o que isso tem a ver com você, afinal?"

Outro risinho irritou Arthur.

"Pare de rir e vá direto ao ponto, _for god's sake_!"

"_Pardon_, mas é que eu nunca imaginei que você fosse o tipo de que se assumia em rádio nacional. E ainda por cima com um pseudônimo tão estúpido como Inglaterra. Não sei se estou decepcionado ou divertido. Ou os dois."

"... O-o que...COMO VOCÊ OUVIU?"

Arthur estava mortificado. Mortificado, no mínimo. Agora ele definitivamente seria motivo das piadas do francês pro resto da vida.

"Com meus dois ouvidos, _mon ami_. O que me surpreendeu bastante foi, na verdade, a bela lição de moral que você recebeu daquele idiota que se auto-proclamou América. Bem patriótico, não só da parte dele, claro."

Arthur levou a mão às têmporas e depois aos cabelos loiros, desgrenhando-os ainda mais ainda.

"Eu. Não. Acredito. Nisso."

"Hoho, acredite. Mas não se preocupe, Emily estava com Michelle ontem à noite e mesmo que não estivesse, acho que o programa não faz muito o tipo dela."

"Eu teria de me matar se ela tivesse ouvido."

"Eu não consideraria uma hipótese tão drástica quanto essa, mas você estaria bem encrencado. Mas ela não ouviu. Então está tudo bem."

"Nem tudo."

"Como?"

"Eu dei o número do meu celular. Você sabe, pra produção do programa."

Um curto silêncio se fez do outro lado da linha.

"O quê? Você é louco?"

"Eu não estava em posição de negar alguma coisa, tá legal?"

"Hm. Se você não conseguia negar nada, teria sido muito mais produtivo se você tivesse vindo pra cá em vez de ficar sozinho aí onde quer que você esteja."

"Argh. Ew. Não, obrigado. E pra sua informação, estou no hotel do aeroporto e agradeceria se você não comentasse com a Emily que cheguei ontem à noite. Você sabe, pra evitar perguntas."

"Minha boca é um túmulo, _mon ami_. Mas eu tenho mais uma pergunta."

"O que é agora?"

"Por que você disse que Emily era a sua namorada?"

* * *

Alfred grunhiu incoerências enquanto sua mão buscava o celular que repousava em algum lugar sobre a mesa-de-cabeceira, na esperança de calar o despertador do aparelho. Quando finalmente conseguiu, ele se percatou do horário.

8:15h. Oito horas e quinze minutos. O sol já estava mais do que alto, os passarinhos já não cantavam mais e o som das buzinas nos engarrafamentos era a melodia que ele podia ouvir ainda com uma orelha grudada no travesseiro. Era também a hora em que deveria estar, pontualmente, como todo bom profissional, no trabalho.

O que proporcionalmente significava à situação de: se Alfred não criasse asas imediatamente, isso só queria dizer uma coisa: estava atrasado. Muito pode não escutar o alarme das sete?

Oh, claro, a noite anterior.

Ele secretamente desejava ter uma razão um tanto mais plausível para o atraso, como ressaca ou qualquer outra coisa do gênero. Mas não. Não bastasse haver demorado mais tempo do que de costume para chegar em casa – por causa de um programa de rádio dos mais medíocres – mal conseguira dormir pensando naquele tal de Inglaterra. Ele pensou em tudo: em como o sujeito deveria estar se sentindo, provavelmente ainda nem sabia do seu comportamento da noite anterior, ou se não estivesse bêbado o suficiente para esquecer, mortificado. Ele pensou em como o sujeito deve ter pensado sobre o que ele disse, secretamente desejando saber se o conselho fora bem recepcionado. Ele se sentia uma colegial neurótica assim, definitivamente. Ele pensou se o cara estaria acordado, pensando como ele. Pensou em tudo isso em uma madrugada.

Então é, em suma, por isso que ele estava atrasado.

Apesar disso, Alfred chegou relativamente rápido ao trabalho. O trânsito cooperou bastante ou talvez ele recebesse algumas multas em casa no fim.

"_Whoa_, Alfred! Melhor você ter uma ÓTIMA explicação pro chefinho. Você não devia perder tanto tempo nesses bares por aí, sabe."

Feliks era um jovem descendente de poloneses e um de seus colegas de trabalho mais próximos. Um sujeito no mínimo muito esquisito, com toda a história de pintar a unha e usar roupas femininas quando saíam casualmente. Entretanto, tinha um bom coração, mas uma boca tão grande quanto a de Alfred. E era um dos poucos ali no trabalho capazes de aturar pacientemente a personalidade incisiva e até mesmo egoísta do americano.

"Ele está aí?" Perguntou o recém-chegado com verdadeira preocupação na voz.

Feliks o encarou durante algum tempo, fazendo suspense e depois riu um pouco escandaloso.

"Para a sua sorte não está. Ele ligou dizendo que se atrasaria, mas não disse o motivo. Ele nunca diz mesmo."

Alfred suspirou, aliviado, desabando em sua cadeira.

"Ainda bem." Murmurou mais para si mesmo do que para o colega.

Feliks sorriu, com um quê de malícia e sentou-se na mesa de Alfred.

"Onde você esteve ontem à noite?"

"Em casa. Insônia."

"Você tem certeza?"

"Sim. Estou com cara de quem está com ressaca?"

"Não. Você bebeu?"

"Não."

"Então?"

Alfred suspirou, apoiando o queixo na mão.

"Feliks, a gente pode ficar obcecado por um conceito?"

O aludido se ajeitou, fitando Alfred como se ele, de fato, fosse um objeto de estudo deveras precioso.

"Não. Mas eu não sei o que você quis dizer mesmo. Explique."

"Argh, nem eu entendi o que eu quis dizer." Grunhiu o loiro, escondendo a cabeça em baixo dos braços.

"O negócio é que eu fiquei até tarde ontem escutando um programa de rádio."

"Alfred-san, você chegou enfim."

Um homem de aparência oriental e gestos polidos adentrou o cubículo de Alfred com as mãos abarrotadas de pastas e papeis. Ele olhou de Feliks para Alfred e deste para aquele novamente. Kiku era japonês e vivia nos Estados Unidos desde a adolescência. Estudara na universidade com Alfred, foi seu colega de quarto e se tornou melhor amigo, apesar dos traços ridiculamente distintos entre eles. Tratava-se de uma pessoa altamente calma, educada, paciente e calada enquanto Alfred era exatamente o seu oposto.

"Kiku." Saudaram em uníssono.

"Alfred está psicopateando um conceito de um programa de rádio, seja lá o que for isso."

"Que tipo de programa?" O recém-chegado perguntou de maneira curiosa, repousando seus papéis sobre um espaço vago na mesa de Alfred.

Alfred suspirou.

"É um programa daqueles que a pessoa liga, fala de seus problemas e depois os ouvintes opinam."

Feliks e Kiku se entreolharam.

"Cara, eu totalmente não sabia que você era o tipo que ouvia esses programas. Eles são totalmente idiotas."

"Alfred-san, isso não parece você."

"Ahhh, eu sei!" Choramingou enterrando ainda mais a cabeça entre os braços. "Mas, é que... Eu não consegui dormir por causa dele." Fez um bico.

"Do programa?" Perguntou Kiku.

"Não, do Inglaterra."

"O quê? Mas o que diabos é Inglaterra? Alfred, você, tipo, não bateu a cabeça, bateu?"

"Não, não! Ouçam. Eu voltava pra casa ontem quando estava passando esse programa na rádio, nem lembro o nome do programa, mas enfim. Daí quando eu ia mudar de estação, esse cara totalmente bêbado telefonou pra lá. Ele tinha uma voz muito engraçada, meio anasalada, provavelmente por causa da bebida, não sei. E um sotaque inglês muito forte. Pareceu engraçado rir dele no começo – qual é, ele era inglês e estava _bêbado_! Tão bêbado a ponto de ligar pra um lugar desses..."

O silêncio e a atenção dos ouvintes incentivou Alfred a prosseguir.

"E aí ele simplesmente começou a falar da namorada, eu na hora pensei que ele havia levado um chifre, mas não. Ele falou do quanto ele gostava dela e tudo mais, mas então BUM! Ele disse, em rede nacional de rádio, que era gay. E aí as pessoas começaram a telefonar e a dar uns conselhos totalmente idiotas, aí eu me irritei com a mulher e telefonei, me identifiquei como América e falei um monte de coisa pra ele que eu nem sei se ele entendeu – ou vai se lembrar. E depois eu não consegui dormir pensando em como a situação dele é complicada, _Deus, ele parecia tão sozinho._" Alfred gemeu a última parte de seu discurso, soprou um fio de cabeço que caía em seu rosto e forçou a bochecha contra o material frio da mesa.

Feliks e Kiku permaneceram estóicos enquanto estudavam Alfred. Feliks foi o primeiro a romper o silêncio.

"Então você, tipo, realmente ligou pro programa?"

Alfred assentiu, sentindo-se miserável.

"E usou o codinome de América? Por que, tipo, o cara usou Inglaterra e por que você totalmente ama o seu país?"

Alfred assentiu novamente.

"Alfred-san, você é gay?"

"N-NÃO! Q-quero d-dizer... Não! Por Deus, Kiku, por que isso tão de repente?"

Kiku cruzou os braços e encarou o amigo.

"Não há outra explicação plausível para uma história como essas ter lhe abalado tanto."

"Não me abalou!"

"Alfred-san, eu lhe conheço desde o primeiro dia de aula da universidade e sinto informar que dividimos o mesmo quarto por quase quatro anos, o que felizmente contabilizou um acréscimo considerável em uma convivência que completará oito anos um mês após o seu aniversário. Acredite em mim, eu sei dizer quando você se deixa abalar por alguma coisa."

Alfred fez bico, mas quando se preparou para replicar, foi interrompido.

"Mas você não precisa se preocupar com esse detalhe trivial. Eu sei que você provavelmente não gostou da minha insinuação, mas não creio que eu esteja equivocado, muito embora respeitarei sua escolha se você preferir me contradizer. Feliks é o gay mais indiscreto da empresa e um grande amigo seu. Heracles, do cubículo oito, também é gay. Lovino Vargas do almoxarifado, também o é, e ainda namora o melhor amigo do irmão mais velho do chefe do nosso setor, chefe esse que, por acaso, também é gay. Como você pode ver, você conhece mais gays do que imagina."

Um silêncio constrangedor se instalou no local.

"Ludwig é gay?" Perguntou Feliks incrédulo e boquiaberto desde que Kiku iniciara o seu ponto.

"Você não sabia?" Kiku virou-se para o loiro. "Ele namora o irmão mais novo do Lovino Vargas, que é, por acaso, a razão pela qual está atrasado hoje."

Alfred encarava Feliks com a boca entreaberta.

"O quê?" Perguntou o último.

"_Você_ é gay?"

Kiku suspirou.

"Eu não pareço ser? Todo mundo diz que eu pareço ser. Porque eu pinto as unhas e todo esse jazz."

"Eu não... Tinha parado para pensar nisso."

"Mas eu sou."

"Ah."

"Alfred-san, você é muito denso."

"Vamos supor que eu seja _gay_." Alfred fez uma careta. "Por que isso geraria necessariamente uma obsessão por um bêbado que se auto-denomina um país e que eu sequer conheço?"

Um pigarro alto chamou a atenção dos três amigos.

"Sinto interromper a conversa, senhores," Disse Ludwig um pouco corado e parecendo altamente desconfortável. "Mas eu preciso repassar as tarefas do dia para o Sr. Jones, se vocês não se importam. Receio que vocês deverão deixar a conversa sobre... Er... As opções dele para depois."

Feliks permaneceu muito tempo encarando o chefe, com a boca entreaberta e um olhar espantado, até que finalmente Kiku o empurrasse para fora do cubículo de Alfred. Quando os dois caminhavam na direção de seus próprios cubículos, Feliks cutucou Kiku e cochichou em seu ouvido, mais parecendo que temia ser descoberto por alguma espécie de conspiração.

"O presidente B-Braginski é gay?"

Uma gota de suor escorreu pela testa de Kiku.

* * *

Alfred apoiava-se em seu carro, assoviando uma música enquanto brincava com a chave. Estava diante de uma enorme casa localizada em um bairro de classe média alta da cidade havia dez minutos. Um vento gelado acariciava suas bochechas enquanto ele fitava o céu sem estrelas. Não tardou para que seu par romântico da noite, a bela, mas assustadora, Natasha, surgisse no portão da frente, acompanhada pelo irmão mais velho e presidente da empresa onde Alfred trabalhava, Sr. Ivan Braginski. Alfred o cumprimentou e abriu a porta do carro para a acompanhante que, sem esboçar um sorriso sequer, despediu-se do irmão e acomodou-se no automóvel.

"Cuide bem da minha irmã, Sr. Jones. Divirtam-se" A primeira sugestão parecia uma ameaça ao mesmo tempo em que a segunda deixava transparecer um quê de alívio em sua voz.

O caminho até o restaurante que Alfred escolhera fora, no mínimo, desconfortável. Alfred havia escolhido o melhor de seus CDs, com o auxílio do irmão, Matthew, na esperança de agradar a acompanhante. Da mesma forma, o carro havia sido lavado e cheirava a alfazema. Mesmo a roupa de Alfred – uma camisa social branca, com as mangas dobradas até a altura do cotovelo, e uma calça preta – não pareceram surtir efeito na moça. Alfred começou a imaginar o motivo de ela o haver forçado a sair com ela, em primeiro lugar.

No restaurante não foi muito diferente. O silêncio de Natasha – quebrado no máximo com monossilabos como sim, não, hn, e tá – começou a preocupar Alfred. Apesar da comida estar boa, da música ambiente estar agradabilíssima e de Alfred havê-la presenteado com uma rosa, o máximo que conseguira fora um 'obrigada', meio seco.

Caminharam pelo parque durante alguns minutos, Natasha com uma mão no braço de Alfred e ainda muito séria. No caminho, cruzaram com um casal que ia na direção do restaurante do qual haviam acabado de sair. Uma bela moça loira de cabelos curtos e olhos azuis celestes andava de mãos dadas a um homem, somente alguns poucos centímetros mais alto do que ela, e que tinha no rosto uma expressão neutra pela qual Alfred se mostrou profundamente curioso.

Alfred se sentiu internamente aliviado quando finalmente chegou a hora de deixar Natasha em casa. Curiosamente, ela o beijou na bochecha, por iniciativa própria, o que fê-lo crer que não havia feito besteira, afinal.

No meio do caminho de volta pra casa, Alfred percatou-se de algo grave: esquecera a carteira no restaurante. Amaldiçoando-se pela idiotice e esperando que alguma boa alma a houvesse entregado ao gerente, ele adentrou o local meio nervoso, corado pela corrida que fizera do estacionamento até ali e com a respiração meio ofegante. Dirigiu-se ao balcão e perguntou pelo gerente para a pessoa que ali estava, que se escusou para chamá-lo. Batendo os dedos de maneira nervosa na superfície de madeira, ouviu uma voz exaltada, uma voz que não lhe era estranha e cujo sotaque britânico fazia-se pesado.

"É a segunda vez que peço para o prato voltar! Eu pedi peixe com batatas, não lagosta! O seu garçom parece não entender muito bem isso! _God, _eu estou há uma hora nessa enrolação, vocês acham que não tenho mais o que fazer?"

Alfred virou-se, com a boca entreaberta e o olhar atento, na direção do homem loiro, irritadiço e de proeminentes sobrancelhas que esbravejava no balcão há menos de dois metros dele. O mesmo com quem havia cruzado mais cedo, cuja voz familiar ainda martelava em sua cabeça.

"Não pode ser." Murmurou incrédulo para si, sem se aperceber do enorme sorriso que se desenhava em seu rosto.

* * *

_Reviews são bem vindas._


	3. Jogo de soma zero

Aloha, leitores!

Esse capítulo saiu maior do que o esperado. A fic deveria, inicialmente, terminar pelo quarto capítulo, mas estou escrevendo o sexto sem perspectivas de fim. Espero que a história esteja agradando, bem como que a continuação agrade.

Boa leitura!

* * *

Arthur nunca dava sorte com restaurantes. Ou mandavam a comida errada, ou cobravam a mais na conta, ou invariavelmente derramavam chá em seu terno. Ele sinceramente esperava que a romântica comemoração que havia planejado fosse menos miserável que as experiências anteriores, mas aparentemente estava equivocado. O garçom – provavelmente francês, porque somente garçons franceses conseguem ser estúpidos assim – havia preferido o lado da ignorância e insistiu em irritar Arthur ora se fazendo de desentendido e ora levando o prato errado só para trazê-lo novamente. E para variar – como se já não bastasse ainda estar mortificado pelo que fizera na noite em que estava completamente embriagado, havia um sujeito muito bonito, ou melhor, esquisito, que parecia ter encontrado em Arthur seu próprio Eldorado pessoal, porque ele simplesmente não conseguia parar de encarar a ponto de Arthur e todos no restaurante já haverem percebido. Tudo bem, talvez 'todos' fosse um exagero, mas algumas outras pessoas decerto já haviam percebido.

"O que é?" Perguntou Arthur em tom arisco logo que o gerente se escusara para tomar satisfações com o _le_ garçom que o inglês encrencara que deveria ser francês, não menos do que parente de Francis.

Alfred olhou para ambos os lados, meio confuso, e apontou para si mesmo, como se perguntasse se era com ele que Arthur falava.

"Não, amigo, o fantasma do Nero aí do seu lado." Alfred empalideceu e olhou de relance para o local onde a mão de Arthur indicara haver o aludido fantasma. Arthur bufou. "Não, _git_, é claro que é com você! Você está olhando pra cá faz uns quinze minutos. Tem algum problema comigo ou devo presumir que é com você mesmo?"

"Ahaha, então você percebeu..." Alfred sorriu meio nervoso, passando a mão na nuca, e se aproximou do inglês que ainda o encarava de modo desconfiado.

A bem da verdade, aquele estranho americano – que provavelmente deveria ser um_stalker_ ou um _serial killer_ à procura da sua próxima vítima, porque não havia explicação racional para ele estar _flertando_ com Arthur – era um sujeito de tirar o fôlego. Arthur não era muito bom com medidas, mas o rapaz era alguns bons centímetros mais alto que ele e aparentava ser bem jovem – ou, pelo menos, mais jovem do que Arthur – com os cabelos em um tom de loiro que lembrava a cor da areia e os olhos azuis celestes mais envolventes que Arthur já tivera o prazer, ou melhor, a oportunidade de ver, o que mais tarde se provaria um artifício da já atraída mente de Arthur, dado que seu amigo, e ex-colega de cama, Francis, possuía olhos exatamente da mesma cor. De fato, Arthur descobriu que gostava bastante de pessoas com óculos.

"Então..." Alfred disse meio desajeitado. "Você vem sempre aqui?"

Arthur ficou sem palavras.

E começou a rir, apontando pra Alfred como se ele fosse a coisa mais engraçada que lhe acontecera.

"Eu estava pensando que você talvez fosse jovem, mas pelo visto é mais ingênuo do que imaginei. Pff, essa foi a pior cantada que recebi em toda minha vida."

Alfred fechou a cara e fez bico, cutucando as espessas sobrancelhas de Arthur.

"É, tem razão, eu deveria ter falado algo como 'oi, você e essas taturanas na sua testa vem sempre aqui?' Bem mais criativo."

Foi a vez de Arthur fechar a cara e ele rapidamente e com alguma violência, afastou as mãos de Alfred.

"Deixe as sobrancelhas fora disso, _wanker_. Você, por outro, lado, está no lugar errado. Gordo desse jeito, você deveria é fazer um intensivo na academia."

Alfred tinha uma expressão que era puro ultraje.

"E você, que é velho?"

"Ah, por favor." Grunhiu Arthur. "Ouça, pirralho, você não tem nada pra fazer?"

"Não sou pirralho! Tenho 25 anos!"

"Ainda sim é um pirralho."

"Velho!"

"Idiota."

"Sobrancelha de taturana!"

"Estúpido."

"Baixinho."

"Err, senhor Kirkland? Senhores?" Alfred e Arthur viraram simultaneamente o rosto para o gerente parado do outro lado do balcão, com uma expressão que mesclava desaprovação e confusão.

Arthur pigarreou, envergonhado, e olhou para os arredores esperando não haver chamado tanta atenção. Para sua sorte, apenas um casal sentado em uma mesa próxima e dois sujeitos no bar haviam percebido a infantil troca de insultos entre ele e o americano.

"Perdão." Murmurou baixinho para o gerente e recebendo uma expressão indignada da parte de Alfred por haver sido excluído do pedido de desculpas. "E então?"

"O garçom já foi devidamente notificado e em nome desse restaurante eu gostaria que o senhor aceitasse nossas sinceras desculpas. O jantar de hoje fica por conta da casa, senhor. E... Senhor... Jones? Aqui está sua carteira." Ele fez um gesto e entregou a carteira para Alfred.

"Muito obrigado, senhor." Arthur sorriu triunfante e se preparou para virar e retornar à sua mesa quando sentiu uma mão em seu ombro e se virou somente para constatar que se tratava do americano irritante.

"O que você quer agora? Brincar de quem 'xinga' mais? O vencedor ganha petecas?" Zombou.

Alfred engoliu a resposta impertinente que lhe veio à boca e sua seguinte proposição mais pareceria um grunhido do que uma frase coerente. Arthur precisou pedir para que ele repetisse mais duas vezes até entender.

"Que tal tomarmos um _drink_?" E acrescentou rapidamente_._"Eu pago."

Arthur corou de leve. Então a experiência não o iludira: o cara estava mesmo flertando desde o início.

"Desculpe, mas estou acompanhado."

"Por favor?"

"Estou acompanhado."

"Por favor, por favor, por favor?"

Arthur encarou o americano como se ele fosse de outro mundo. E ele parecia ser, só pela expressão altamente adorável – para não dizer suplicante – que tinha. Ele olhou para a mesa onde o gerente parecia se desculpar com Emily e de volta para o americano. Ele franziu o cenho, cruzou os braços e olhou para o mais alto. Sua fala saiu quase como em um sussurro, como de um criminoso que teme ser pego no ato do delito.

"Se você quer tanto, então me encontre no _Irish Pub_da 45, amanhã às 21h. Você vai reconhecer o lugar, afinal, é um dos melhores da cidade."

Um enorme sorriso se desenhou no rosto de Alfred, como aquele de uma criança que havia acabado de conseguir o presente que tanto quis.

USUK

Enquanto Arthur aproveitava o resto de sua insônia desenvolvendo uma espécie de bipolaridade em virtude do dilema de ir ou não ao encontro que ele próprio marcara, Alfred acordava radiante imaginando, inclusive, sua rotina matinal acompanhada por uma trilha sonora formidável e adequada ao seu humor. Nem o trânsito para o trabalho conseguiu estragar seu entusiasmo e, muito embora deixasse transparecer que algo muito bom acontecera, preferiu fazer mistério sobre a razão para os colegas de trabalho, que começaram a ponderar se seu estado de espírito estaria relacionado ao seu encontro da noite anterior com Natasha.

Alfred mal dava atenção ao que Feliks dizia sobre a mais recente propaganda da qual ficara encarregado, mas Kiku só se sentiu curioso a respeito do comportamento do amigo quando ele, sem querer e de maneira distraída, como se ainda estivesse assentindo e negando mecanicamente cada vez que Feliks perguntava 'é' ou 'não é?' ou 'isso está certo?', recusou a proposta do loiro para irem comprar Coca-Cola. Kiku aproveitou a primeira oportunidade de estar a sós com o amigo e o empurrou contra a parede.

"Muito bem, Alfred-san, ignorar o que Feliks diz é completamente normal da sua parte, mas recusar uma Coca-Cola só me faz crer que você esteja muito doente."

Alfred riu meio nervoso.

"E-Eu só me distraí, Kiku!"

O aludido arqueou a sobrancelha expressando sua descrença.

"Continue."

Alfred engoliu seco.

"Sabe aquele sujeito da transmissão de rádio? O Inglaterra?"

Kiku assentiu, incentivando-o a prosseguir.

"Eu acho... Eu acho que eu encontrei ele ontem à noite... E... Por acaso... Você não acharia um absurdo se eu dissesse que marquei um encontro com ele, acharia?" Alfred perguntou, como se temesse levar um tapa na cara.

Kiku parecia pensativo e olhou para o amigo com uma expressão enigmática.

"Acho essa perspectiva interessante. Mas como você sabe que era ele, afinal? Você nunca o viu."

"Isso é verdade! Mas eu reconheceria aquela voz anasalada e aquele sotaque em qualquer lugar. Era o mesmo jeito de falar, só que sóbrio!"

"Mas e se não for ele? E se você só confundiu as vozes porque o sujeito provavelmente tinha um sotaque britânico?"

"É ele! Eu tenho certeza que é ele! A única vez que tive tanta certeza na minha vida foi quando decidi que queria ser um herói!"

"Alfred, você sempre tem certeza de tudo na sua vida. Mesmo quando está errado." Kiku suspirou, sorrindo ante as repentinas memórias de seus anos com o amigo na universidade e de suas teimosias sem tamanho. Alfred nunca mudaria. "No entanto, se você insiste tanto que esse é o sujeito, não posso argumentar, até creio que é possível que seja." Falava, mais para si mesmo do que para o amigo. "Onde você o encontrou? Você não deveria estar supostamente em um encontro com a irmã do presidente?"

O sorriso que Alfred tinha se desfez.

"Hm. Eu estava! Sério! Fomos a um restaurante aí. Depois andamos pelo parque. Depois fui deixá-la em casa. Aí percebi que havia esquecido a carteira e voltei ao restaurante e foi quando ouvi a voz dele, reclamando com o gerente sobre alguma coisa. _É_ ele, Kiku, tenho certeza!"

"E como ele aceitou marcar um encontro com você? Um desconhecido completo?"

Alfred deu de ombros. "Não sei. Eu sugeri o encontro e ele sugeriu o lugar. Claro que no começo ele insistiu em não ir porque disse que estava acompanhado e..."

"Ele estava _acompanhado_?" Kiku perguntou incrédulo.

"Ele tem namorada, lembra? Ele é gay, mas tem namorada. Não consegue terminar com ela porque tem medo de machucar e _blábláblá_."

"Alfred-san, você acha bonito isso? Dar em cima de um homem comprometido?"

Alfred se sentiu como uma criança sendo repreendida pelos pais.

"Mas na hora eu nem pensei nisso! Quero dizer, cara, ele estava lá, do meu lado! Como eu ia lembrar que ele tinha namorada? Era uma questão de vida ou morte!"

Kiku analisou o amigo por alguns minutos e o ambiente pareceu desconfortável para Alfred, que finalmente começava a ponderar sobre suas atitudes.

"Você está realmente obsessivo por esse cara, não está?" Ele sorriu. "Alfred-san, você não tem jeito. Quando coloca uma ideia na cabeça, não tem quem o faça mudar de opinião. Mas, então, qual o nome dele?"

"O nome... Dele?"

"Se, como você disse, vocês marcaram um encontro, ele sendo comprometido e tudo mais, supostamente vocês perguntaram o nome um do outro, não?"

Alfred tinha um olhar vazio, temendo responder.

"Alfred-san, por favor, não me diga que você sequer perguntou o nome do sujeito."

"Não, espera! Acho que era Kirkland!" Ele disse com alguma esperança na voz. "O sobrenome, quero dizer."

Kiku levou a mão ao queixo, pensativo.

"Kirkland é, de fato, um sobrenome britânico. Mas isso não muda o fato de ele não saber seu nome."

"Hoje à noite eu digo! Isso é o de menos!"

"Você já considerou que ele pode se arrepender e não ir?"

"Ele vai, Kiku. Eu tenho certeza que ele vai."

Mas ele, na verdade, não tinha.

USUK

"Arthur, aonde você vai?" Perguntou com genuína preocupação na voz a moça ao vê-lo vestir o sobretudo preto.

A aparência dela, loira, de cabelos curtos e ondulados e olhos azul-celestes vivazes, muito lembrava um tipo de versão feminina de Alfred, mas Arthur ainda não parara para perceber. Vestia uma camisola rosa bebê por baixo de um robe de mesma cor e tinha uma manta sobre os ombros.

"Oh, Em, acordei você?" Arthur tentou disfarçar a surpresa na voz. "Desculpe-me, eu não queria."

"Não, não, eu não estava conseguindo dormir." Ela justificou e depois lançou o mesmo olhar preocupado de antes para o loiro, indagando-o em silêncio.

Ele sorriu carinhosamente e acariciou-lhe a bochecha.

"Só vou tomar um _drink_ com o _frog_, nada demais."

Emily deu uma risadinha. "Até quando você vai chamá-lo de sapo? Arthur, você faz isso desde que nos vimos pela primeira vez!"

"Ele nunca vai deixar de ser um." Arthur deu de ombros, mentalmente se crucificando pela mentira que demorara o dia inteiro para forjar e finalmente havia posto em prática.

Emily lhe deu um beijo carinhoso nos lábios. "Então tome cuidado. E não volte muito tarde. Qualquer coisa durma por lá. Você sabe que acho muito perigoso dirigir de madrugada, ainda mais embriagado do jeito que você fica quando bebe."

Arthur suspirou e respondeu em tom brincalhão.

"Sim, senhora."

Emily lhe deu um tapa leve nas costas e ele riu baixinho, abrindo a porta da frente e caminhando sem pressa até o carro.

"Tome cuidado." Ela repetiu, apoiada na janela do passageiro.

"Você também. Não vá dormir tarde, ok?"

Ela se despediu com um pequeno sorriso, afastando-se do carro e envolvendo-se ainda mais na manta esverdeada que tinha sobre os ombros. Uma brisa fria e o sorriso amarelo, visivelmente desconfortável que Arthur lhe dera causaram um aperto indecifrável em seu coração.

O _Irish Pub_ que Arthur escolhera ficava distante de sua casa, e não era por coincidência. Ele não queria arriscar ser reconhecido pelas redondezas, portanto, quanto mais longe, mais seguro.

O suor em suas mãos geladas umedeceu o volante e Arthur não parou de pigarrear durante todo o trajeto de casa até o pub, com uma série de dúvidas na cabeça. E se aquele sujeito fosse um _psycho_? Ou um sujeito homofóbico, esperando a primeira vítima ingênua o suficiente para aceitar o convite? E se o sujeito não aparecesse e Arthur passasse a noite inteira sentado, sozinho naquele bar, bebendo e provavelmente terminando desacordado no meio da rua? E se, no final, não fosse tudo aquilo? Curiosamente, naqueles longos minutos de ponderação, nunca se passou pela cabeça de Arthur a possibilidade de ele estar, efetivamente, traindo Emily.

E, _Por Deus_, ele nem sabia o nome do garoto!

Era quase como se Arthur estivesse acumulando idiotices, colecionando-as uma atrás da outra. Primeiro a estúpida ligação. A estúpida revelação nacional que por muita sorte não ganhara os tablóides. Por sorte ele a enchera com pequenas mentiras, mas até onde? A sua declaração foi completamente verídica e ele sabia que ninguém duvidaria disso. Aí, depois, ele aceitou um encontro com alguém que ele nem sabia o nome. Gênio.

Arthur chegou alguns minutos mais cedo do que o combinado e sentou-se no bar, bem ao canto, pedindo um copo de uísque para começar. Alfred chegou vinte minutos mais tarde, quando Arthur já começava a entrar em pânico com a convicção de que ele não chegaria. Tomou o assento livre ao lado do menor, cumprimentando-o com um grande sorriso no rosto e ordenando para si uma bebida da casa.

"Eu nem perguntei o seu nome." Foi a primeira coisa que disse logo que a bebida chegou às suas mãos.

"Arthur. Arthur Kirkland." Respondeu, bebendo um gole do uísque. "E o seu?"

"Alfred F. Jones, O Herói, ao seu dispor!" Ele fez uma saudação militar com a mão que fez com que Arthur desse uma risadinha.

"Tão infantil." Ele comentou em um tom desprovido de ofensas. Em seguida, abriu um sorriso meio de lado. "Então, Jones, fale um pouco sobre você."

Alfred levou a mão à nuca.

"Vejamos, hmm. Em primeiro lugar, não me chame de 'Jones'. Isso é coisa de velho, chamar pelo sobrenome." Arthur deu uma gargalhada sonora, obviamente se divertindo com o tom do garoto.

E Alfred falou de si com toda a naturalidade do mundo e sem escrúpulos, sem medo ou sem desconfiança. Disse que tinha quase vinte e cinco anos – o que Arthur recordava bem de sua primeira discussão na noite anterior – e que trabalhava em uma empresa de propaganda, mas que ainda sonhava em ser um bombeiro um dia. Que, enquanto não tornasse o sonho de infância realidade, nos finais de semana, costumava ir a um asilo para animar os idosos e que eles o adoravam. Que vivia em casa com o irmão mais novo e que seus pais haviam falecido quando ainda era jovem. Que tinha medo de fantasmas e idolatrava McDonalds, Coca-Cola e café, o que arrancou uma careta de desgosto de seu acompanhante. Falou de Kiku, de Feliks e da vida inteira, em um lapso de tempo que manteve a atenção completa de Arthur. E, de repente, uma hora se passou como se fosse um minuto.

"Então... Voluntário em um asilo, hm? Quem diria..." Arthur comentou um pouco surpreso e com um tom de genuína admiração.

"É incrível! Você não sabe as histórias que eles te contam! Hey, qualquer dia eu posso te levar lá, o que acha?"

"E-Eu não acho que eu tenha muito jeito com idosos..."

"Ah, vamos, Artie! Vai ser legal, você vai ver! Sábado eles vão fazer um bazar, vender coisas com tricô e tudo mais, no centro comunitário. Podemos ir, o que acha?"

Arthur coçou a cabeça, nervoso. "Eu não sei, Alfred, eu..."

"Vamos, vamos, vamos? Por favor?" E novamente a cara suplicante para a qual Arthur se descobriu incapaz de dizer um não. Ele deu um longo e resignado suspiro.

"Tudo bem."

"LEGAL!" Comemorou o mais jovem.

E ficaram envoltos por um silêncio agradável entre eles, cortado pela música e pelo burburinho das outras pessoas do bar.

"Sabe... A primeira impressão que tive de você foi a de um moleque barulhento, grosseiro e teimoso. Talvez, no fundo, eu tenha me enganado." Arthur finalmente quebrou o silêncio, o seu jeito de falar parecendo mais uma forma de reconhecer para si mesmo que havia julgado Alfred errado. Mas antes que Alfred pudesse dar uma resposta, ou mesmo pensar em uma, ele continuou. "Então, o que levou um rapaz jovem como você a chamar um velhote como eu para sair?" Arthur deu um sorriso meio debochado, meio triste, com o álcool já fazendo efeito em seu organismo.

Alfred riu meio nervoso, depois corou de leve, virou o rosto e fez um bico.

"Ora. Você até que é um velho fofo." Falou, como se lhe custasse a admitir.

Ele olhou de relance para Arthur, que estava parado contemplando-o como se ele fosse de outro mundo, com uma expressão que mesclava surpresa e, lá no fundo, gratidão, completamente enrubescido. Ele abriu e fechou a boca duas vezes, mas nenhuma palavra saiu. Alfred engoliu seco e pensou em uma forma de sair daquela situação desconfortável.

"Ah... Não, Err... Hm... Claro, exceto por essas sobrancelhas ridículas!"

Péssima ideia.

A expressão de Arthur se desfez, ele voltou seu olhar ultrajado para o seu quarto copo de uísque e virou uma generosa quantidade do líquido, sentindo uma tontura repentina por beber tão depressa. Limpou o resto de bebida em sua boca, e se virou para Alfred, assumindo uma postura desafiante.

"Olha aqui, seu..."

Sua voz saiu reconhecível até demais para Alfred. Ele sentiu uma pista, uma humilde pista, daquela mesma voz embriagada, meio fanha e desafiante que ele ouvira na rádio. E aí ele não tinha mais dúvidas. Abriu um sorriso enorme e, ignorando o tom ameaçador, se levantou em um pulo e puxou Arthur com ele. Desorientado tanto pelo álcool quanto pelo gesto brusco, o inglês se deixou levar, não sem protestos ultrajados. Ele viu Alfred pagar as bebidas e se despedir do barman com pressa, mas sem ser mal educado, enquanto o puxava para fora do bar só para sentirem a fria brisa da noite acariciar seus rostos.

"Mas que infernos, _git_?"

Alfred respirou fundo e virou para Arthur ainda sem desfazer aquele sorriso do rosto.

"O que você quer fazer?" Ele perguntou em um tom empolgado.

"C-Como assim? O-ora! Eu estava muito bem lá dentro do bar!" Reclamou, abotoando o casaco por causa do frio da noite. "O que deu em você, _git_?"

"Ficar no bar é chato. Não tem nada mais legal pra gente fazer?"

"Isso você me diz. Você que insistiu para que eu viesse."

Arthur viu que Alfred o olhava como quem tivesse acabado de ter a ideia mais genial do mundo.

"O quê?"

"Eu conheço um lugar que definitivamente podemos ir!"

"Eu sinceramente tenho medo desse lugar, por essa sua cara." Suspirou. "Mas já que estamos aqui, não vejo porque não." Ele se sentiu um pouco tonto por causa do álcool, mas agradeceu por ainda estar com sua consciência em boas condições. "Então, eu te sigo?"

"O quê?"

"No carro, digo."

Alfred colocou a mão na nuca e deu um sorriso amarelo.

"Na verdade, eu ia te pedir uma carona."

Arthur estreitou os olhos, meio desconfiado.

"Você não tem carro?"

"Tenho! Claro que tenho! Mas..." Como explicar que ele propositalmente deixara o carro em casa somente para ter uma desculpa para ficar mais próximo do outro? Alfred pensou na primeira desculpa que lhe veio à mente. "Meu irmão ia precisar dele hoje. Então ele me deixou aqui. Sem carro."

A perspicácia de Arthur lhe dizia que havia algo de errado com aquela história, mesmo ele não possuindo nenhuma prova concreta que o fizesse ter certeza disso. Sustentou a pose desconfiada por mais alguns minutos, até finalmente ceder, puxando a chave e andando na direção de onde havia estacionado o carro.

"Já que não tem jeito." Ele disse, para a alegria do acompanhante.

O carro de Arthur, um Honda Civic prateado, estava estacionado a um bloco do pub onde estavam. Ele não viu necessidade em abrir a porta para Alfred, que se fez muito à vontade dentro do veículo, olhando de um canto para outro do carro como se fosse a novidade do ano. Em uma questão de minutos, eles haviam pego a via principal rumo ao norte, segundo orientações do próprio Alfred. Arthur sintonizara o rádio em uma estação qualquer e uma voz conhecida dele e de Alfred foi ouvida.

_"Espero que todos vocês estejam tendo uma boa noite, ouvintes. Aqui fala sua sempre amiga e conselheira Daisy, pronta a aconselhar e esclarecer os problemas da sua vida amorosa, aguardando sua ligação aflita..."_

Antes que o sorriso de Alfred pudesse aumentar, Arthur imediatamente trocou de estação, corando e maldizendo baixinho aquela mulher, sua reação não passando despercebida por Alfred. Não demorou até que enfim Arthur sintonizasse uma boa estação de rádio e um jazz agradável tomasse conta do carro. Alfred deu uma risadinha, chamando a sua atenção.

"O quê?"

"Você não gosta desse programa?" Seu tom era divertido.

"A-Acho uma perda de tempo."

"Sério? Uma pena. Eu costumava achar também, mas mudei de idéia." Comentou com um tom enigmático, sem olhar para Arthur.

"E posso saber o porquê?" O outro perguntou com leve irritação na voz, graças às memórias daquela estúpida e impensada ligação feita por ele próprio. "Só pessoas estúpidas telefonam para esses lugares."

"É, você tem razão." Alfred riu. "Mas até as pessoas estúpidas podem ser interessantes."

Arthur não soube explicar o que, nem por que, mas ele sentiu com alguma certeza que havia uma mensagem oculta na frase de Alfred direcionada exatamente para ele. Pensou também que talvez fosse paranóia, por haver sido uma dentre as milhares de pessoas estúpidas sobre as quais falavam.

Ele não olhou para Alfred, apesar do silêncio que se seguiu. Por isso, não viu o olhar curioso e divertido que o outro lhe lançara, nem a forma desejosa com a qual sorria.

Seguiram uns dois quilômetros até Alfred sinalizar que parariam à direita naquela rua e Arthur pôde ler os letreiros neons chamativos de vários estabelecimentos que iluminavam o interior escuro do carro.

"Deixe o sobretudo no carro. Você não vai precisar dele." Alfred disse, fazendo o mesmo com a sua jaqueta de frio.

"Onde... Exatamente nós estamos? O que são esses lugares com esses nomes esquisitos?" _Malícia_, ele leu em um letreiro._Rave_, em outro. _Piratas_, em outro.

"Como é, velhote? Vai me dizer que nunca foi a uma boate?"

"Ora! Você é impertinente! Já disse que não sou velhote!" Ultrajou-se mais uma vez naquela noite. "Eu devia era deixar você voltar pra casa a pé." Grunhiu.

"_Artie_, não seja maaal!" Alfred fez bico.

"Meu nome é Arthur, não Artie! E-E de qualquer forma, não acho que ir a uma boate seja uma boa idéia." Arthur já estava além do que havia planejado. Para ele, seria chegar ao pub, conversar algumas horas sem falar muito de sua vida pessoal e depois dispensar o sujeito. Tudo simples assim. Na sua mente, pelo menos. Mas Alfred pareceu adivinhar seus pensamentos e se antecipar a quaisquer possíveis objeções.

"Ué, mas você já está aqui mesmo, o que mais tem a perder?"

A boca de Arthur abriu e fechou e ele engoliu seco, sem saber o que fazer. Uma parte dele, a parte sóbria, dizia que ele teria muito a perder se não parasse por ali mesmo. Mas outra parte, a qual ele estava tentado a ouvir, dizia que se ele havia chego ali já não havia mais motivos para desistir.

As mãos de Alfred se fecharam sobre seu pulso e Arthur se deixou guiar pelo mais novo para dentro da uma das boates. Lá dentro a música alta não permitia com que Arthur sequer ouvisse seus pensamentos e ele continuava a deixar Alfred levá-lo. Não era como se ele não frequentasse boates durante sua juventude, era que ele havia perdido o hábito depois de tanto tempo de compromisso. Mas sua experiência rapidamente lhe ajudara a definir o tipo de lugar em que estava – não que ela fosse necessária, de qualquer forma. Era uma boate _gay_ – que ele duvidava que Alfred conhecesse muito bem, pois ele parecia explorar o lugar com o olhar. Arthur sentiu um pânico repentino, apesar – e talvez por causa de – de se sentir bem alocado.

Alfred deu uma risadinha nervosa. E falou, sua voz lutando contra o som alto. "Acredita que nunca tinha vindo aqui?"

"Acredito." Murmurou sabendo que Alfred não escutaria.

"Quer um drink?" Ele ouviu Alfred perguntar.

Arthur assentiu – de modo um pouco efusivo – e tentou reordenar seus pensamentos. "Vodca. Pura, por favor."

Alfred fez uma cara surpresa, mas nada disse. Dirigiu-se ao balcão e ordenou a dose de vodca de Arthur e uma dose de Hi-fi para si próprio. Sua manobra até então foi arriscada. Antes, ele não tinha certeza de até que ponto Arthur continuaria a concordar em ficar com ele, mas se o mais velho pedira vodca pura, então ele interpretaria isso como um sinal de que no conflito interior dele, a voz que insistia por seguir com aquela loucura havia vencido. Ele observou Arthur virar a dose com certa preocupação. Ele próprio começara a se sentir inseguro quanto a ir adiante. Ele sabia que Arthur, desde o momento em que topara aquela empreitada, topara, da mesma forma, trair sua suposta namorada e isso começou a incomodar seu peito. Ele viu Arthur pedir outra dose e viu o rosto do menor começar a adquirir um tom rosa bebê. Quando Arthur pensou em pedir o terceiro, Alfred o puxou pelos pulsos.

"Acho que é hora de dançarmos."

Então sua voz saiu idêntica à daquela vez na rádio.

"Eu não vou dançar, _hic,_ _git_!"

"Vai sim, você não veio a uma boate para ficar enchendo a cara. Acho que essas duas vodcas fizeram mais efeito que os cinco copos de uísque do pub. Vamos expulsar esse álcool do seu corpo."

Arthur fez um bico e encarou as íris azul-celestes de Alfred com um olhar enigmático e deu um sorriso enviesado.

"Então tá." Ele se inclinou e deu um selinho nos lábios de Alfred, ambos os corações acelerando progressivamente. "Vamos dançar."

Foi Arthur quem puxou Alfred para a pista de dança, sempre com aquele sorriso travesso no rosto. Eles começaram a dançar em ritmos distintos: Arthur completamente transformado, com passos moderados e diminuindo gradativamente a distância entre ele e Alfred. Alfred, por sua vez, estava atônito, mal conseguindo se mexer de surpresa. Ele viu com uma mistura de espanto e horror o olhar de Arthur mudar de um olhar desconfiado e inseguro para um completamente selvagem e lascivo, cuja finalidade não era outra senão seduzir. E aquele selinho parecera o primeiro gesto de provocação que anunciava o início dos jogos.

E se Arthur queria jogar então, bem, Alfred jogaria o mesmo jogo.

Alfred o segurou pelos quadris, parando toda aquela dança sedutora que Arthur fazia e ele o encarou surpreso, repentinamente se perguntando se havia feito algo errado. As íris de Alfred cintilavam com diversão e a mesma lascívia de Arthur quando seus corpos se uniram para uma dança que mais parecia um jogo de sedução. Seus corpos começaram a se mover no mesmo ritmo da música e, simultaneamente, forjavam a própria dança. A blusa branca de Alfred começava a parecer transparente e a blusa meio social de Arthur, cuja manga ele havia dobrado por causa do calor no interior da boate, começava a grudar em seu corpo por causa do suor. Sem parar de dançar, Alfred desabotoou os dois primeiros botões da camisa e encostou ambas as testas suadas.

O verde-esmeralda só via o azul-celeste e o azul-celeste só enxergava o verde-esmeralda, em uma mútua contemplação de admiração e desejo.

Eles podiam, apesar da música, sentir as batidas do coração um do outro.

Arthur engoliu um pouco de saliva e se inclinou para cima, finalmente selando a distância entre seus lábios. Automaticamente, um dos braços de Alfred envolveu suas costas enquanto a outra mão segurava sua cabeça. Os braços de Arthur se fecharam no pescoço do mais alto, aprofundando o beijo. Suas bocas dançavam uma contra a outra, lutando pela dominância. As mãos de Alfred migraram de onde estavam para os quadris de Arthur enquanto as de Arthur pararam nas bochechas de Alfred quando eles finalmente decidiram que faltava língua naquela dança. Suas línguas se entrelaçavam e desentrelaçavam, se tocavam, se exploravam, saboreando os diferentes níveis de álcool daquelas bocas. Seus quadris se tocaram e mandaram pequenos e constantes choques de prazer por seus corpos, depois se tocaram de novo e de novo.

Eles perderam a noção do tempo. Paravam o beijo por segundos apenas para respirar, depois voltavam a ele, sem perder tempo. Sua dança era um disfarce mal feito para a vontade de se atirarem em uma cama e fazerem sexo até o amanhecer.

"Oh, Deus, _Alfred_." Arthur meio ofegou, meio gemeu. "Pelo amor de Deus, vamos sair daqui. Preciso de você em mim, _agora_."

Alfred assentiu, ainda com os olhos fechados e com os lábios entreabertos, sentindo exatamente a mesma necessidade que o parceiro. Deu-lhe um último selinho e o guiou até a saída.

* * *

_Reviews são bem vindas._


	4. Cedendo à tentação

Atrasei canalhamente essa fic aqui no . Peço desculpas a todos os leitores, foi estupidez minha. Agradeço aos leitores por dar apoio moral com reviews, vocês são todos lindos! A fic certamente está muito maior do que eu esperava. Terá sem dificuldades seus dez capítulos.

Divirtam-se.

* * *

Eles procuraram um hotel barato para passar a noite.

Ficaram sem jeito quando a atendente olhou de Arthur para Alfred, e deste para aquele novamente, com o olhar mais desconfiado do mundo. Pudera, dadas as condições dos dois: cabelos desgrenhados, roupas meio amassadas, molhadas por um estranho suor em uma noite fria o suficiente para arrancar as pessoas das ruas e bochechas coradas. Ao menos haviam tido a dignidade de afivelar os cintos e normalizar as respirações no meio tempo em que Arthur dirigiu até o estabelecimento.

Eles subiram as escadas do pequeno hotel com alguma pressa, segurando as mãos como um casal de namorados despreocupados e, ao mesmo tempo, rindo da cara da mulher como duas crianças travessas. Podiam culpar os resquícios do álcool que não estariam mentindo. Alfred puxou Arthur para si e o beijou outra vez, a incontável da noite. Deram de encontro com a máquina de vender gelo e se dividiram entre rir, continuar o beijo e não escorregar nos cubos caídos no chão. Arthur derrubou uma vassoura e Alfred tropeçou nos próprios cadarços antes de finalmente chegarem ao quarto indicado pela suspeitosa recepcionista e cujo número milagrosamente ambos fizeram questão de gravar.

Após destrancar, Arthur empurrou a porta do quarto com os pés, sem desgrudar os lábios de Alfred, que fechou a porta da mesma forma que Arthur havia feito para abri-la. Este se deixou guiar sem muita coordenação até a cama, onde desabou com Alfred em cima de si. Tentou jogar a chave na mesinha de cabeceira, mas sem sucesso, dado que ela passou direto e caiu no carpete, debaixo da poltrona. Não que o fato, dada dimensão de sua insignificância fosse chamar a atenção dos dois famintos sobre a cama. Alfred teve mais sorte e seus óculos chegaram intactos à superfície da mesa. Mas fato era que eles se beijavam tão ardentemente que não tinham tempo para pensar que provavelmente perderiam algum tempo procurando a chave no dia seguinte.

Arthur arqueou o quadril para permitir que Alfred se livrasse de suas incômodas calças. Sua blusa completamente aberta expunha seu peito aos caprichos das mãos do mais novo, que brincavam traçando linhas imaginárias por toda sua extensão, descendo pro abdômen. Os arrepios que se seguiram foram os melhores de toda a vida de Arthur.

Ele engoliu seco e respirou fundo quando as mãos de Alfred começaram a massagear a protuberância escondida somente pelas boxers de marca que usava.

"Oh, Deus, aí, aí mesmo." Grunhiu, tentando mover os quadris.

As mãos de Alfred adentraram a boxer sorrateiramente e passaram a massagear o membro de Arthur, cuja respiração começou a ficar pesada. Alfred se inclinou e passou a brincar com a pele ainda intacta do pescoço de Arthur, ora chupando, ora mordiscando ora lambendo-a, na vil intenção de deixar sua marca ali para a posteridade. Na nebulosidade do prazer no qual sua mente se via mergulhada, jamais se passou por sua cabeça que o pescoço era um lugar exposto demais para um sujeito comprometido.

Ao contrário de Alfred, Arthur sempre fora bastante paciente. Mas curiosamente não lhe caiu como uma surpresa a urgência com a qual o mais jovem se livrou de suas roupas. E, por Deus, que corpo! As orbes verde-esmeralda de Arthur percorreram de modo faminto o corpo bem definido do companheiro, de cima para baixo, sem qualquer pudor e sem deixar de notar a pele um pouco mais escura que a sua. Ele apostaria que a única explicação plausível para ter aquele corpo, era a de que Alfred deveria ser do tipo viciado em academia. Não que ele se importava. Ele tinha uma visão privilegiada, afinal.

"Gostando do que vê?" Alfred perguntou com um sorriso malicioso.

Arthur bufou. "É melhor desinflar esse ego, garoto."

Alfred mordiscou o lóbulo da orelha de Arthur e sussurrou. "É excitante a forma com a qual você salienta nossa diferença de idade."

"Idiota. Não me lembro de ter te dito minha idade. E não é como se fosse tão grande assim."

Alfred ignorou a curiosidade de perguntar quantos anos Arthur tinha por ter coisas mais importantes a fazer.

Como tirar a última peça de roupa que lhe restava.

Ele se livrou das boxers de Arthur e olhou com desejo para o membro totalmente rígido que finalmente estava livre. Um arrepio percorreu a espinha de Arthur e ele não sabia se era devido ao contato da pele quente com o ar frio do ambiente ou à maneira com a qual Alfred lhe olhava.

As mãos do mais novo se fecharam no membro de Arthur e começaram a se movimentar, para cima e para baixo, fazendo com que este grunhisse baixinho e inclinasse o corpo mais para frente só para auxiliar no movimento. As mãos trêmulas de Arthur buscaram o membro de Alfred e imitaram o gesto. Suas línguas se encontravam e se tocavam, mas seus lábios mal fizeram contato um com o outro. Alfred aproximou ainda mais os corpos, afastando a mão de Arthur de seu membro e friccionando-o ao dele. Arthur deu um gemido prolongado e inclinou a cabeça para trás, permitindo que Alfred gozasse de toda a liberdade do mundo para se ocupar de seu colo e de seu pescoço.

Foi quando Arthur decidiu que seu papel naquele jogo deveria ser mais incisivo. Reuniu toda sua força de vontade e afastou Alfred, delicadamente o deitando na cama, sem, em momento algum, cessar o contato visual entre ambos. Alfred indagou-o com o olhar e só recebeu um sorriso divertido. Arthur lambeu sua bochecha e depois lhe deu um selinho, como se dissesse: aguarde e verá.

Em um movimento suave, ele pareceu deslizar até o membro de Alfred, ficando 'cara-a-cara' com ele. Alfred arfou ao perceber as intenções do parceiro um pouco tarde demais. A língua de Arthur timidamente tocou seu membro e depois começou a brincar com ele, fazendo isso durante algum tempo até que finalmente Arthur decidisse colocar todo o membro do outro em sua boca. A atitude causou uma série de reações em Alfred, que pareceu ao mesmo tempo corar e ofegar, com os lábios entreabertos.

Se Arthur era experiente, Alfred não era capaz de dizer. Mas que ele sabia o que fazia, isso era indiscutível. A maneira com a qual sua boca se movimentava, do mesmo modo que o sinal que ele fizera para Alfred _não movimentar os quadris_ provava isso. Em todo caso, a habilidade de Arthur parecia lhe levar as alturas. Alfred, apesar de deitado, se agarrava às madeixas loiras bagunçadas do parceiro, vez ou outra as puxando de leve para alertar Arthur de que o prazer era demais para ele aguentar.

Alfred grunhiu mais alto quando sentiu que já estava no seu limite. Não teve tempo – ou talvez sequer tenha se passado por sua cabeça – avisar isso ao parceiro. Arthur logo sentiu o líquido quente em sua boca e, sem saber ao certo o que fazer, mas movido pelo momento, engoliu quase tudo o que pôde. Aproximou o rosto do de Alfred, que limpou o resto do próprio sêmen que escorria pelo canto da boca de Arthur, e o beijou, sentindo aquele esquisito – não muito agradável – gosto dele próprio.

"Você podia ter avisado." Arthur murmurou entre o beijo, sem qualquer vestígio de irritação na voz.

"Desculpa." Disse baixinho, quase se encolhendo, fazendo o outro sorrir e tornar a lhe beijar.

"Agora, teremos que reanimá-lo, querido." Arthur ronronou com um sorriso provocante desenhado no rosto, seus dedos adentrando a própria boca. Alfred assistiu deslumbrado a forma com a qual a língua de Arthur brincava com seus dedos, e chegou mesmo a sentir ciúmes daqueles dedos, lembrando-se do que aquela língua fora capaz de fazer com ele alguns minutos atrás.

Quando julgou adequado, Arthur se afastou um pouco do maior, que pode observar, com alguma curiosidade e assombro, o local para onde uma das mãos dele foi parar. Ele se apoiou em seus cotovelos e olhou para o parceiro com um misto de desejo crescente e preocupação.

"Você não quer que eu faça isso pra você?" Ele perguntou com alguma insegurança na voz. Não era como se ele já houvesse feito sexo com um homem antes. Mas não era como se ele fosse contar isso para Arthur.

Arthur manteve o sorriso no rosto e negou com a cabeça, inclinando-se ligeiramente para frente, de modo que seu rosto ficou próximo do de Alfred.

"Hoje não."

Arthur levou um dedo ao seu orifício, penetrando-se lentamente. Alfred engoliu seco. Ele assistiu toda a cerimônia com a respiração pesada – mas com tanto medo de interromper e perder sua diversão particular – que buscava não emitir nenhum ruído. Ele assistiu Arthur se tocar com um dedo, depois com dois e com três. Sentiu o membro pulsar, mas ignorou. Engoliu seco novamente quando Arthur deu um longo gemido de prazer, seus olhos inebriantes pela sensação. Alfred sentiu vontade de jogar Arthur na cama e fazer as piores coisas imagináveis com ele, só observando aquela expressão extasiada. Foi quando seu membro começou a doer de tão rígido que ele gemeu baixinho para chamar a atenção do outro.

"Arthur." Ele arfou quando as íris esverdeadas cheias de luxúria o fitaram. Seu tom era quase autoritário. "Pare com isso agora e me deixa te foder senão não sei do que vou ser capaz."

Arthur pareceu surpreso ante a demanda, mas fez o que Alfred pediu. Aproximou-se do maior e se sentou em seu colo, seus membros roçando um no outro e causando arrepios em ambas as espinhas. Arthur respirou fundo, como se tomasse coragem para fazer o que viria a seguir. Ajoelhou-se sobre Alfred e se apoiou em seu ombro. Uma das mãos de Alfred automaticamente foi parar em seu quadril enquanto com a outra ele segurava o membro. A medida que Arthur descia, ele sentia seu orifício ser invadido, gradativamente, pelo pênis rígido do outro. Alfred não apressou as coisas, deixou o parceiro seguir o próprio ritmo. Arthur sibilou de dor, mas não deu indícios de que pararia.

Ele esperou até que seu corpo se ajustasse ao intruso, com respiração espaçada. Quando a dor lhe pareceu mais suportável ele assentiu e incentivou Alfred a se movimentar, movimentando-se ele mesmo. Alfred, por sua vez, começou a aumentar o ritmo das estocadas e a cada nova enterrava-se mais fundo no amante. As unhas de Arthur deixariam cicatrizes nos ombros de Alfred ao passo que os beijos mais urgentes, meio desajeitados e cheios de dentes começavam a deixar ambos os lábios inchados. A dor não deixou de existir, mas passou a ser mera coadjuvante diante da sensação prazerosa que emergiu daquela relação, principalmente após Alfred atingir certo ponto vital e arrancar um grito de prazer do amante. Arthur gemia alto o nome de Alfred a cada nova estocada e o mais novo parecia querer mais daquilo, enterrando-se com tanta força no corpo do amante que provavelmente ele não seria capaz de andar dignamente no dia seguinte. Quando Alfred começou a masturbar Arthur, ele jurou que ficaria louco com tanto prazer.

"Hmmm, Al!" Arthur ofegava, seu corpo molhado roçando no do amante e o barulho de corpos de batendo invadindo o quarto.

"_Arthur. Arthur. Oh, Arthur, tão bom_." Alfred gemia como um mantra.

Arthur veio antes, seu sêmen melando ambos os abdomens. Alfred precisou de mais algumas estocadas para que seu líquido preenchesse o interior de Arthur e ambos colapsassem sobre a cama, Alfred de costas para o colchão com Arthur sobre si. Esperaram alguns minutos até que o cansaço do pós-sexo passasse e suas próprias respirações se normalizassem. Os dedos de Alfred brincavam com a sobrancelha de Arthur, mas este estava tão cansado que sequer ligou. Seus olhos encontraram os de Alfred, em um curto momento de adoração mútua. Alfred deu um sorriso cansado, mas genuinamente feliz e beijou a testa do amante, que pouco a pouco se deixava invadir pela letargia do sono.

Alfred cuidadosamente saiu do corpo de Arthur e com o mesmo zelo se virou, fazendo com que o menor caísse delicadamente no colchão. Ele se ajeitou, cansado demais para se preocupar com a esquisita sensação do sêmen de Alfred escorrendo por suas coxas e mesmo para se levantar e se limpar. Em vez disso, contrariando toda sua teoria de aversão a dormir sujo de sexo, ele se aninhou nos braços fortes do amante e mergulhou no sono mais pacato que teria em anos.

USUK

Arthur procurou não surtar no dia seguinte.

Ele acordou com o barulho dos passos pesados no andar de cima. Tudo em seu corpo doía, da cabeça até a retaguarda. Sentiu o peso dos braços de Alfred em sua cintura e, ao abrir os olhos, deu de cara com a expressão serena do garoto e ficou encarando-a por um bom tempo, pensando no que faria.

Internamente, Arthur queria gritar, chorar de desespero, se enterrar no poço do arrependimento e se afogar na lama. Sentia-se um lixo, o pior dos seres humanos, ridiculamente miserável. Ele traíra Emily, sua tão preciosa Emily, apunhalara-a pelas costas, consciente disso. Tamanha era a dor da verdade que ele precisou fechar os olhos respirar fundo para não chorar feito uma criancinha pela burrada que havia feito.

Quando ele abriu novamente os olhos e novamente viu o rosto angelical de Alfred, de repente, tudo pareceu não importar. Porque ele se lembrou de quão magnífica a noite anterior havia sido e de o quão as alturas aquele estranho garoto o fizera ir. Ele se lembrou da ternura dele e da determinação em seus olhos. De alguma forma, o garoto mexera com ele, mais do que Arthur poderia imaginar.

Ele não estava apaixonado, porque Arthur não era o tipo que se apaixonava à primeira vista. Mas ele começara a sentir uma estranha necessidade de Alfred. E ele sequer havia saído do seu lado.

Ele engoliu saliva e traçou caminhos invisíveis pelo rosto do outro, admirando-o em silêncio. Atentou para os lábios entreabertos do rapaz, por onde sua respiração forte, mas constante, saía. Passou alguns minutos assim, dividido entre sua consciência e a realidade à sua frente, sem muita certeza do que faria ou não faria a partir daquele momento. Seus planos, que começaram ingênuos, presos à crença de que a noite anterior não passaria de algumas horas de conversa vazia e _drinks_, haviam saído de seu controle.

Por mais que Arthur desejasse continuar mergulhado na saborosa sensação daquele aconchego, ele, como adulto que era, sabia de suas responsabilidades.

Buscando causar a menor agitação possível na cama, Arthur se afastou de Alfred, delicadamente substituindo seu corpo por um travesseiro quando percebeu que o sonolento Alfred dera por falta do que abraçar, e se levantou, prendendo a própria respiração no temor de acordá-lo. Caminhou na ponta dos pés até o banheiro e fechou a porta em silêncio. Foi só depois de fazer suas necessidades matinais e de tomar uma ducha para tirar o cheiro de sexo impregnado que ele _viu_, enquanto escovava os dentes, seu reflexo no espelho. Seus lábios estavam levemente inchados e avermelhados, mas o suficiente para alguém experiente não precisar de mais provas. Em seu pescoço havia três manchas avermelhadas, duas de um lado, uma do outro e em seu peito e ombro havia mais quatro. Sua expressão de pânico o encarava do espelho.

Arthur respirou fundo e de imediato soube para onde devia ir. Arrumou-se com pressa, sem sequer pentear o cabelo, vestindo a roupa que só cheirava a cigarro do dia anterior. Dobrou as roupas de Alfred, deixando-as sobre a poltrona, e deixou um pequeno bilhete na mesinha-de-cabeceira, ao lado de seus óculos. Ao sair, virou-se uma última vez e viu que ele ainda dormia abraçado ao travesseiro que pensava ser Arthur.

USUK

Alfred acordou por volta das duas da tarde, sem qualquer noção de tempo ou espaço e com o celular praticamente berrando em algum canto do quarto. Encarou o travesseiro que abraçava, buscando entender o que acontecera, mas a musiquinha constante e a sonolência depois de acordar após tantas horas apagado não lhe permitiam pensar muito bem. Mecanicamente se levantou – o cobertor escorregando por seu corpo nu até o carpete – e caminhou até o monte de roupas dobradas sobre a poltrona, tateando sua calça em busca do bolso onde estava o celular. Ele deu uma rápida olhada no nome de Kiku no visor.

"mmm o quê?"

"Está tudo bem, Alfred-san?" o tom do amigo era preocupado.

"mm." Ele bocejou, preguiçoso. "Está sim, por quê?"

Um silêncio do outro lado da linha antecipou o tom perigoso na voz de Kiku. "Alfred-san, você sabe que Feliks e eu ligamos para sua casa... Algumas vezes. E para seu irmão. Que também não sabia onde você estava. Eu já perdi a conta de quantas vezes telefonamos para seu celular, mas estou certo de que superaram a casa dos trinta."

"SESSENTA!" Alfred ouviu Feliks berrar.

"Cara... Eu to no viva voz?"

"Sim." Kiku respondeu.

"Pro caso de você, sabe, totalmente ter sido sequestrado e essas coisas, achamos mais seguro que o escritório todo escutasse sua voz. Bom, não o escritório todo, já que é hora do almoço e tudo mais e só estamos eu e o Kiku aqui. Na verdade, usurpamos a sua sala hoje. E bom, não exatamente a sua voz, porque no começo pensávamos que podiam ser os gritos de agonia, mas ok."

Alfred precisou de um minuto para entender.

"O quê?"

"Cara, você, totalmente faltou o trabalho hoje sem avisar nada! E ainda sumiu durante o dia inteiro!"

"Oh..." Ele quase viu Kiku de braços cruzados e Feliks com a expressão mais indignada do mundo à sua frente, esperando uma resposta. "Desculpa?"

Um suspiro veio do outro lado da linha. Alguns segundos se passaram.

"EU FALTEI O TRABALHO?"

Agora tudo fazia sentido. E Alfred só precisava perceber que havia perdido o trabalho para acordar de vez para o mundo. Ele olhou de um lado para o outro do quarto, caminhou até o banheiro, mas Arthur não estava ali. Internamente, sentiu-se triste pela falsa ilusão que criara que a noite anterior não seria algo tão efêmero.

"O que você fez ontem à noite, Alfred?" A voz de Kiku interrompeu seus devaneios.

"Uh. Coisas." Ele não conseguiu esconder o tom empolgado ante às memórias, apesar de não saber se sorria ou se corava violentamente.

"Coisas." Kiku respondeu cético.

"COISAS? O ALFRED FEZ COISAS ONTEM À NOITE?"

O aludido afastou o celular do ouvido ante o berro.

"Eu realmente agradeceria se vocês desabilitassem o viva-voz." Suspirou.

"Ok." Respondeu Kiku.

"Você pode até não querer dizer agora, Jones, mas espere por nosso encontro." Disse Feliks, antes de Alfred perceber que os ruídos na ligação diminuíram.

"Kiku, preciso que vocês me cubram. Digam que fiquei doente e que roubaram o meu celular. Qualquer coisa."

"Vamos pensar em algo. Em troca, você nos dirá o que aconteceu."

* * *

Reviews são bem vindas.


	5. A maior prisão é a culpa

Perdão, peço perdão pela falta de atualização! Correrei com a atualização história, ela já está bastante adiantada. Ainda na sexta ou sábado eu posto o próximo capítulo, se possível.

Aos leitores que ainda acompanham, minhas mais sinceras desculpas!

Boa leitura.

* * *

Francis estava sentado em seu sofá lendo literatura francesa quando foi brutalmente interrompido por batidas fortes e apressadas na porta. Ele arqueou a sobrancelha, marcou a página que lia e deixou o livro sobre a mesa de centro, levantando-se para atender a quem quer que fosse aquele sujeito incapaz de esperar. De fato, Francis poderia haver pensado em várias alternativas – Gilbert e algum novo conceito de supremacia, Tonio choramingando sobre o namorado ou mesmo sua sobrinha da longínqua Seychelles. Mas Francis, em momento algum, imaginara que encontraria Arthur, aos prantos, com uma roupa que cheirava a cigarro e álcool, muito álcool, em uma combinação quase enojante, parado no hall do segundo andar.

"_Mon Dieu_, Arthur, o que aconteceu com você?" Perguntou com genuína preocupação, abrindo passagem para o amigo. Arthur caminhou com um ar desamparado até o sofá, onde desabou de cansaço.

"Francis, me mate, por favor." Sua voz saiu quieta, meio rouca.

O aludido arqueou a sobrancelha.

"O que quer que você tenha feito, não acho que seja tão grave. Oh, espere aí. Você não matou ninguém, matou?"

Arthur olhou para o amigo com uma expressão meio chocada, meio indignada.

"Mas é claro que não, idiota!"

Francis suspirou aliviado.

"É bom saber que a polícia não está atrás de você. Aguarde um minuto enquanto trago um pouco de chá."

Arthur respirou fundo e assentiu, praticamente afundando no sofá. Ele ficou encarando o teto como se lá fosse encontrar a solução de seus problemas. Ele pensou que naquela altura, Alfred já estaria acordado e já dera por sua falta. Arthur cobriu os olhos com as mãos e tentou se convencer que o melhor a fazer era esquecer. Decidiu que ele jamais tornaria a encontrar Alfred.

"Aqui está seu chá, _mon ami_. _Alors, _fale_._"

"Eu dormi com um homem." Sentenciou, mal dando tempo para que o amigo concluísse.

Francis se engasgou com o chá.

"_Merde_! E não fui eu!"

Arthur lançou-lhe um olhar gélido.

"Pare de brincar, _frog_." Grunhiu. "É sério!"

Francis deu um sorriso malicioso.

"_Ohlala_, pela sua condição eu sei que é."

Arthur bufou e se levantou.

"Eu desisto! Eu não deveria ter vindo aqui! Perda de tempo, completa e absoluta. Agora, se me dá licença eu vou embora e..."

"Voltar pra casa?" Francis deu um sorriso debochado. "Voltar para Emily? Olhe para você, Arthur, você está com os lábios inchados e chupões enormes no pescoço." Atestou. Arthur tocou no pescoço, recordando da pessoa que vira quando olhara no espelho naquela manhã. "Ao menos se recomponha antes de voltar."

Arthur respirou fundo e tornou a sentar no sofá, tacitamente se dando por vencido.

"Então, você não vai me contar o que aconteceu?"

"Eu conheci esse cara no restaurante que você indicou a Emily no outro dia. Um tipo irritante. A primeira coisa que ele fez foi falar das minhas sobrancelhas, quando teve a oportunidade."

"Um tipo sincero. Admirável." Francis aprovou. Arthur franziu o cenho e fez de conta que não ouviu o amigo.

"Ele insistiu para que saíssemos juntos. De primeira eu tentei recusar, mas, por Deus, ele era muito insistente!"

"Oh, deixe-me adivinhar. _Você_ sugeriu o local."

Arthur assentiu.

"Ohonhonhon, _mon ami_, parece que eu te conheço melhor que qualquer um. É sempre assim quando você se empolga com algo: primeiro tenta negar, mas não tem jeito."

"Você vai me deixar terminar?" Grunhiu Arthur.

"Continue."

"E-eu estava realmente pensando em não ir, mas então eu lembrei... Oh, Deus, isso é ridículo."

"_Quoi_?"

"_Uma escolha muito errada? Você vai se arrepender pro resto da vida_" Arthur murmurou, corando de leve.

"Essa frase não me é estranha." Ponderou Francis.

"É claro que não. Foi o que aquele sujeito da rádio disse, lembra? Essa frase ficou martelando tanto na minha cabeça que resolvi que deveria ir até lá e terminar isso eu mesmo, antes que começasse. Mas a única coisa que eu fiz foi acelerar tudo."

"Ele estava sóbrio?"

"Mas é claro que estava."

"Só confirmando. E você perguntou a idade dele?"

"25 anos, se não me engano."

Francis sorriu maliciosamente.

"Interessado em crianças agora?"

"Você fala como se fôssemos ridiculamente velhos! _For god's sake_, temos só trinta anos."

Francis riu e aumentou o sorriso pervertido, se aproximando de Arthur.

"Então, me diga, Arthur... Ele era bonito?"

Arthur corou violentamente.

"Mas que merda_, f-frog_! Que raios de pergunta é essa?"

"_Ohonhonhon_, preciso saber se pelo menos você continua com o seu bom gosto."

"Para o seu governo, sim, ele é _lindo_." Arthur engoliu seco, tentando a todo custo evitar as visões do corpo nu de Alfred se materializando em sua cabeça. "E-E se, por bom gosto você se refere a si próprio, sugiro que você pare de sonhar."

O silêncio que se seguiu fez Arthur perceber que Francis parecia pensar em algo, ainda mais com a expressão séria que ele tinha no rosto.

"O quê?"

Francis se virou como se tivesse descoberto a roda.

"Você me disse que ele insistiu, certo?"

Arthur assentiu.

"E que ele é, como você diz, mais lindo do que _moi_?"

Arthur rolou os olhos.

"Você não é parâmetro, sabe."

"_Oui, oui._ Mas você não acha estranho?

"O quê?"

"Que um homem tão bonito, como você diz, sóbrio e jovem, ainda por cima, dê em cima de você?"

Arthur procurou o objeto mais próximo para jogar em Francis.

"Estou brincando, estou brincando!" Disse ao ver Arthur colocar as mãos no abajur. "Na verdade, me ocorreu uma ideia."

Desconfiado, o amigo inquiriu. "Qual?"

"E se ele o escutou na rádio naquele dia e reconheceu sua voz no restaurante?" Ponderou, com um ar sonhador. "E se ele for o sujeito que se autodenominou América que te deu aquela lição de moral?"

"Você está louco? Andou assistindo muito conto de fadas? Isso é praticamente impossível! Em primeiro lugar, essa cidade é enorme e as chances de alguém que tenha ouvido aquele programa ridículo me encontrar, não, pior, _reconhecer _a minha voz, são pífias! Em segundo lugar, o América parecia uma pessoa sensata, muito diferente do moleque irritante que eu conheci."

"Mas o moleque irritante conseguiu satisfazer sua libido." Atestou com um sorriso enorme no rosto. "A voz do América era, de fato, peculiar, mas como você estava completamente embriagado naquele dia, duvido que se lembre dela."

"Eu lembro! Uh... Mais ou menos."

"Eu sabia."

"Como você pode estar tão certo disso? Isso não passa de especulação."

"De fato. Mas pense comigo: como, em um restaurante conceituado daqueles, onde grande parte do público é de casais e família, um homem chegaria exatamente em você e lhe convidaria para sair? Pressuponho que ele sabia que você estava acompanhado."

"Cheguei a avisá-lo a respeito."

"Então?"

"Vejo o seu ponto, mas isso não quer dizer muita coisa."

Francis suspirou. "Então tá. Espere ele telefonar."

"Eu não dei meu número pra ele. O que começou ontem à noite terminou hoje de manhã."

O sorriso de Francis aumentou. "Mas e se ele telefonar?"

Quando Alfred abriu a porta do banheiro, todo o vapor acumulado começou a escapar. Ele havia perdido a noção do tempo em que passara no banho até finalmente ouvir a campainha tocar. Com uma calça de moletom, a toalha sobre os ombros e o cabelo ainda úmido, ele abriu a porta para Kiku e Feliks e lhes deu passagem para que se acomodassem na sala. Alfred ofereceu algo para beber e alguns _nachos_ que tinha para comerem enquanto conversavam.

"O que você tem aí?" Feliks perguntou, acompanhando-o até a cozinha. "Pra beber, digo."

"Hmmm, deixa eu ver... Uh, Coca-Cola!" Ele disse com toda a felicidade do mundo.

Feliks arqueou a sobrancelha diante das quatro garrafas na geladeira.

"Sério, Alfred? Você é movido a Coca-Cola por acaso?"

"Mas é claro!" Ele abriu um grande sorriso.

"Ah, esquece. Não tem nada do Matt aí para bebermos?"

"Ah, tem. Suco de maçã."

"Acho que já dá."

Não demorou muito para que Alfred servisse os amigos e se acomodasse no sofá transversal ao que Kiku e Feliks sentavam.

"Hoje tivemos uma reunião com Ludwig. Ele nos repassou novas tarefas e não parecia nem um pouco satisfeito por você não estar lá. Felizmente, ele pareceu acreditar na nossa versão de que você caiu da escada hoje de manhã e ficou desacordado no hospital."

"Isso não foi um pouco dramático?"

"Dramático, talvez, mas ele acreditou!" Feliks falou na defensiva.

Embora Alfred soubesse que a ideia fosse de Feliks, ele preferiu não retorquir por estar distraído demais pensando no que acontecera na noite anterior. As cenas se repetiam em sua cabeça como em um filme. Ele via e revia Arthur à sua frente, com sua expressão provocativa e bochechas rosadas devido o álcool. Ele internamente agradecia por não ficar bêbado com facilidade e, portanto, ter plena capacidade de se lembrar de cada detalhe daquela noite por certo inesquecível.

Um momento de silêncio se seguiu.

"Então?" Inquiriu Kiku, tomando um gole do suco.

"Então... O quê?" Alfred pigarreou, voltando à realidade.

"Você não vai perguntar quais tarefas ele repassou?"

Alfred encarou Kiku por alguns segundos.

"Ah, sim! Ludwig, não é? Ahahahaha!"

Kiku suspirou ao mesmo tempo em que Feliks abria um enorme sorriso sugestivo.

"Devemos mudar de tópico? Como por exemplo, você nos contar o que fez ontem à noite para não ir trabalhar hoje?"

O sorriso amarelo que Alfred tinha no rosto se desfez repentinamente.

"Uh. Não acho que eu deva."

Feliks arqueou a sobrancelha.

"Querido, você acabou de confessar expressamente, logo, não tem saída."

Alfred respirou fundo e afundou no sofá, olhando para o teto enquanto ainda segurava o copo de coca-cola.

"Kiku, Feliks..." Os aludidos se inclinaram para frente, na expectativa do que viria a seguir. "Eu acho... Que eu sou gay."

Feliks imediatamente voltou a se encostar no sofá e cruzou os braços, emburrado.

"Ótimo. Agora conta uma novidade."

"O quê? Você acha que eu ser gay não é uma novidade?" Alfred perguntou em tom genuinamente ofendido.

"Ora, por favor, Alfred, faz uns dias que você está todo _gay_ por aquele sujeito do rádio. Aliás, pra começar, homem hétero que se preze não ouve aquele tipo de coisa."

Kiku suprimiu uma risadinha ao ver a expressão indignada de Alfred.

"Algo me diz que isso tem a ver com o tal do Inglaterra."

"Arthur." Alfred disse repentinamente, ganhando olhares curiosos de Feliks e Kiku. Percebendo a atenção, ele pigarreou. "O nome dele. É Arthur."

"Ah meu Deus! Então vocês finalmente se conheceram?"

Alfred assentiu com um sorriso atipicamente tímido e Feliks cobriu a boca com as mãos, seus olhos cintilando pela empolgação.

"Isso é tão legal! Como ele é? Ele é alto? Baixo? É ativo ou passivo? O que vocês fizeram? Arthur é um nome tão inglês! Como você sabia que era ele? Aposto que é o sotaque! O que ele faz? Ele é rico? É bonito?" Ele perguntou sem parar, sequer permitindo Alfred processar a série de indagações. E antes mesmo que uma resposta pudesse vir, Feliks tornou a falar. "Ah, droga, Toris está me ligando! Um momentinho!" Pediu, levantando-se e caminhando até a janela para atender.

Enquanto isso, Alfred e Kiku trocaram olhares, aquele praticamente pedindo para que Kiku aprovasse o que havia acabado de contar, enquanto este sacudira a cabeça e dera a entender que sua resposta viria mais tarde.

"Gente, eu vou ter que sair." Feliks anunciou, com o celular ainda em mãos. "Err... Problemas."

"Com o Toris?"

Feliks assentiu. "Aquele sujeito novamente, o tal do _stalker_ bipolar dele. Se ao menos ele me dissesse quem o desgraçado é, eu super, totalmente dava uma lição nele! Mas, de qualquer jeito, eu preciso acudir o pobre Toris."

Alfred cordialmente se levantou para acompanhar o amigo até a porta, embora ele soubesse que não era necessário. Feliks tomara para si a liberdade de bater na porta de Alfred, entrar e sair de seu apartamento se assim desejasse desde o primeiro mês que se conheceram. E Alfred de fato não se importava, pois entendia a companhia do amigo como perfeitamente agradável.

"Oh, Alfred, você super vai me contar tudo depois! Com detalhes! _Tim-tim_ por _tim-tim_!"

"Ok, ok." Sorriu. "Se precisar de nós, ligue."

Feliks respondeu com uma piscadela e Alfred só fechou a porta do apartamento quando o amigo entrou no elevador. Ele e Kiku se olharam.

"Vou direto ao ponto, Alfred-san: vocês fizeram sexo?" O tom da voz do amigo não era neutro, como habitual. A seriedade continha um quê de chateação, que não passou despercebida por Alfred.

"Eu _sabia_ que você ia perguntar isso!" Ele se apoiou contra a porta, suspirando profundamente. Assentiu com algum receio e só olhou nos olhos do amigo depois de alguns segundos. "Você está chateado?"

"Você sabe que não aprovo relacionamentos pautados em traição. E tendo o conhecimento sobre o comprometimento dele, levar isso adiante não foi a coisa mais heróica que você fez." Kiku sabia muito bem quando e como colocar o dedo na ferida de Alfred. Muito embora estivesse feliz pelo amigo – que depois de sair da faculdade não se envolvera com mais ninguém – não conseguia deixar passar em branco o comportamento que desaprovava. Alfred, por sua vez, pareceu se encolher ali mesmo onde estava.

"_Eugostodele._"

A pose repreensiva de Kiku se desfez.

"Você o quê?"

"Eu gosto dele." Pigarreou, tentando conter o nervosismo. Aquela frase saíra por puro reflexo. Alfred, de fato, sequer tivera tempo para pensar sobre os seus sentimentos com relação ao inglês. "Eu sei que é estranho... Quer dizer... Não faz nem uma semana que eu soube que o sujeito existia, e eu só o conheci de verdade ontem. E nós transamos no primeiro encontro!" Ele riu nervoso. "Mas. Eu não sei. Eu gosto dele."

Kiku o encarava pensativo.

"Vem cá." Ele sinalizou. Alfred se desencostou da porta e caminhou até o amigo. Parou bem à sua frente e Kiku aproveitou a oportunidade e lhe deu um tapa na nuca.

"_Ouch_!"

"É seu castigo."

Alfred massageou o ponto atingido enquanto suspirou resignado.

"Estou perdoado agora?"

"Em termos." Cruzou os braços. "Não vou lhe proibir de vê-lo, você não me ouviria mesmo. Mas seja sensato, Alfred-san."

"É fácil falar! O que é ser sensato em uma situação como essa, afinal?"

Kiku suspirou. "Eu também gostaria de saber."

Era quase noite quando Arthur estacionou o carro na garagem de sua casa. Já não cheirava mais a cigarro e álcool graças a um bom banho e à melhor dupla moderna: a lavadora e a secadora de roupas. Deu uma olhada rápida no carro, para garantir que nenhum vestígio da noite anterior ficara. O dia inteiro, desde que ele colocara os pés para fora daquele maldito quarto de hotel, Alfred não deixara seus pensamentos. Sentia-se estúpido, ridiculamente estúpido.

Trancou o carro, pegou a chave de casa, seu casaco e com todo o cuidado do mundo abriu a porta.

"Arthur Kirkland." Ele ouviu a voz seca de Emily. "Onde você estava?"

* * *

Continua...

Reviews são bem vindas.


	6. Mentiras amargas

Capítulo curto, atualização com dois dias de atraso... Mas aproveitem a leitura!

* * *

Arthur engoliu seco, seu coração apertando enquanto seu lábio inferior tremia. Nunca fora bom em esconder as coisas de Emily, a princípio porque não precisava. Tentara algumas vezes e chego a quase ter sucesso em uma delas, quando decidira fazer-lhe uma festa surpresa para comemorar o aniversário juntos, mas se denunciou na véspera. Ele deu um sorriso amarelo.

"E-eu sai com o Francis, lembra?"

"Sim. Até onde eu sei, isso foi ontem."

"Eu bebi além do meu limite e apaguei. Francis me levou para casa."

O olhar inquisitivo de Emily percorreu todo o corpo de Arthur, a desconfiança evidente em seus olhos.

"Olha, Em, eu juro que eu e Francis só saímos para beber, casualmente. Você sabe que eu só fiquei com ele uma vez e uma vez somente, e não tornaria a fazer isso de novo." _Mas, em compensação, você arrumou um amante cinco anos mais jovem que você_. "E-eu juro que foi a bebida." O olhar dela ainda era inabalável. "Vamos, Em, acredite em mim! Você me conhece..."

"O suficiente pra saber que seus maiores porres também só ocorrem quando há algo errado." A voz dela falhou e seus olhos começaram a ficar marejados. "É o quê, Arthur? A nossa vida, ela já deu pra você?"

Quando Arthur abriu a boca para responder, o telefone tocou uma, duas vezes. Emily o olhou de relance, limpou as poucas lágrimas que já ameaçavam cair e caminhou até a cozinha para atender. Arthur, preocupado, seguiu a mulher e parou bem à sua frente, sob seu olhar repreensivo.

"Residência dos Kirkland." Ela disse com a voz embargada. "Emily falando... Oh, Francis..." Ela lançou um olhar frio para Arthur, que escondeu o alívio, apesar de ainda estar apreensivo pelo que Francis teria a dizer. Mas por um minuto, por um mínimo minuto, ele jurou que Alfred havia dado um jeito de descobrir o seu telefone – nem se passando por sua cabeça o fato de isso ser impossível. "Ele chegou sim, por quê?" Arthur engoliu seco, tentando imaginar o que Francis dizia à mulher à sua frente. Ele nem conseguiu acompanhar o resto da conversa de tão nervoso e só conseguiu retornar à realidade quando ouviu Emily desligar o telefone.

Ela o encarou e ele a encarou de volta.

"Então..." Ele pigarreou. "O que esse _frog_ queria?"

"Perguntar como você estava." Emily parecia em dúvidas. "Ele disse que você apagou ontem e acordou com uma ressaca tão grande que não tinha condições de vir para casa. E que você está com problemas no trabalho. Arthur, por que você não me contou?"

Um peso enorme pareceu sair dos ombros de Arthur ao mesmo tempo em que outro tomava o seu lugar. O peso da culpa, do remorso. Ele era um monstro, o pior dos monstros, se aproveitando da inocência e da confiança da pessoa que amava daquele jeito.

Ele sabia disso, estava perfeitamente ciente. Engoliu seco, sentindo a garganta fechar e uma vontade incontrolável de chorar. Largou o casaco no chão e envolveu Emily em um abraço apertado.

"Me desculpe." Disse, com a voz abafada pela roupa. "Eu não queria envolver você."

A ingenuidade de Emily a fez pensar que Arthur se referia ao assunto do trabalho. E enquanto ela achasse que realmente era isso, ela seria feliz. Docemente iludida, mas feliz.

* * *

Alfred olhava do telefone para o pedaço de papel ao lado do aparelho enquanto mordia o próprio polegar. Duas semanas se passaram desde que dormira com Arthur e ele não tinha nenhuma pista de como falar com ele novamente. Afinal, será mesmo que tudo não passara de um caso de uma noite apenas? Será que um dia eles tornariam a se encontrar, pela força do acaso – ou restaria a Alfred lembrar aquilo como uma aventura muito bem sucedida da qual ele poderia se vangloriar quando tudo tivesse passado? Ele encostou a testa na mesa e cobriu a cabeça com os braços. Independente do que aconteceria no futuro, aquela indefinição do presente estava lhe matando.

"O que é essa pose dramática? Oh, não me diga que você já está pensando _nele_. Parece uma garotinha enamorada, sabia?" Alfred levantou a cabeça e Feliks o encarava com um enorme sorriso enviesado. "Olha." Ele colocou a pequena pilha de papéis que tinha em mãos sobre a mesa do americano. "Esses são os relatórios das reuniões de ontem que você pediu. Mais alguma coisa?"

"Sim, sim, tudo bem." Alfred suspirou e deu uma olhada rápida nos papéis, franzindo o cenho, não muito empolgado.

"Por que você não se demite?" Feliks perguntou, olhando o movimento no escritório através da parede de vidro da sala.

"Por que eu me demitiria?" Ele arqueou a sobrancelha, sem tirar os olhos dos papéis.

"Nós sabemos que você odeia esse trabalho." Ele sorriu, sem olhar para Alfred. "Eu acho que você, tipo, totalmente tem que fazer o que você gosta."

"É fácil falar..."

"O que não quer dizer que seja impossível de fazer."

"Não estávamos falando de Arthur?"

Feliks assentiu. "E por que você acha que isso não tem a ver com Arthur? Não está mais do que na hora de dar um jeito na sua vida, Alfred? A começar por Arthur."

Alfred abriu a boca para objetar, mas Feliks não permitiu que continuasse.

"Kiku também acha a mesmíssima coisa, só pra, você sabe, constar."

"Desistam, eu nunca vou encontrá-lo de novo." Ele suspirou. "Não tenho nenhuma pista e por mais que eu ligue para aquela rádio estúpida, eles dizem que faz muito tempo desde o programa e que eles não guardam os dados assim."

Feliks colocou as mãos sobre a mesa. "Então é o seguinte: eu consigo o telefone do_Artie_ pra você e, em troca, você começa a procurar o emprego dos seus sonhos. A partir do momento que você telefonar pra ele, te dou seis meses para estar fazendo o que gosta."

Alfred encarou o loiro à sua frente com uma expressão incrédula.

"E por que você faria isso?"

"Quem sabe? Mas quando eu precisar de uma, você vai ter que vir correndo pra me ajudar."

* * *

Era quarta-feira à noite quando Feliks telefonou e alimentou esperanças que viriam a ser esmagadas apenas alguns minutos mais tarde.

"_Você, tipo, totalmente tem seis meses para sair desse trabalho_."

Alfred arqueou a sobrancelha.

"Posso perguntar por quê?"

"_Não! Checa meu último sms! Beeeeijos_."

Alfred fez o que Feliks sugeriu e corou ao ver o recado que se seguia a um número estranho de celular.

_Número do nosso inglês ;) faça bom proveito!_

Então era isso.

Ele finalmente tinha o número de Arthur.

Repentinamente, suas mãos começaram a suar frio.

Ele discou o número que via em sua tela, desajeitado e nervoso. Chamou uma, duas, três vezes, até que alguém finalmente atendesse e uma voz conhecida lhe viesse ao ouvido.

_Arthur Kirkland falando_.

_Era_ Arthur.

De fato, era Arthur.

Como Feliks havia conseguido aquele número, isso era um verdadeiro mistério. Alfred bem sabia que lhe custaria para descobrir isso mais tarde.

Ele ficou em silêncio. Engoliu seco, mas sua voz não saía. _Aquilo_não era típico de Alfred. Onde estava sua autoconfiança?

_Alô_?

Silêncio.

_Não tem nenhuma graça passar trote para as pessoas. Se você não tem nada para dizer, então passar be..._

"Não, não desliga! Sou eu, Alfred!"

Alfred não estava do outro lado da linha, mas ouviu o engasgo sonoro de Arthur. Talvez fosse pelo longo silêncio que se seguiu e o tom sério do inglês ao pedir para que aguardasse um momento, talvez fosse apenas impressão da sua mente nervosa. E ele queria muito que fosse.

_A-Alfred_? _Git! Você pode me explicar como diabos você conseguiu meu número?_

"Uh... Nem eu sei exatamente... Um amigo me passou."

_Você não devia ter ligado!_

O tom de Arthur era indignado, preocupado, aliviado e irritado ao mesmo tempo.

"Mas por quêe? Eu queria falar com você?"

_Eu sou comprometido, você sabe disso!_

"Mas isso não nos impediu de dormir juntos."

Um silêncio se seguiu do outro lado.

"Uh... Artie?"

_Você tem razão. Não impediu._

Alfred não teve tempo para se preocupar com o tom seco na voz do inglês.

_Mas nada me impede de evitar que isso fuja do meu controle. O que nós tivemos foi ótimo. Não! Droga! Foi a melhor coisa que me aconteceu, por mais que me custe admitir. Mas nós não temos mais nada a ver um com o outro._

"Por que você está me dizendo isso então?"

Um princípio de soluço veio de Arthur.

_Não sei, droga!_ _Só estou dizendo!_

"Então qual é o problema? Eu gostei do que tivemos! Por mais que tenha sido por uma noite, eu realmente gostei! _Você_ também gostou! Por que não podemos tentar..."

_Pelo amor de Deus, Alfred! Pare com isso! Eu amo a Emily! Você não pode pretender que uma noite vá destruir meu relacionamento de anos com ela!_

"Mas você não a ama como mulher, não é? Digo, romanticamente falando. Não foi por isso que telefonou para aquele programa idiota? Não é porque você tem medo de assumir isso?" O tom de Alfred era ressentido.

_Alfred..._

"Não sei o que é pior: você ter dormido uma noite comigo ou você passar o resto da sua vida iludindo uma pessoa sobre os seus sentimentos enquanto a trai pelas costas!" Ele quase gritava. Seguiu-se um silêncio após a alteração e ele podia jurar que ouviu Arthur engolir seco. Em sua resposta, sua voz tremia.

_Que saber? Acabou. Mesmo. Não deveria nem ter começado. Nunca mais torne a me telefonar, ou eu chamo a polícia._


	7. Coração volúvel

Mais uma atualização. Obrigada à Kimonohi Tsuki que deixou review.

Boa leitura.

* * *

No sábado de manhã, Alfred e o irmão, Matthew, saíram de casa com algum atraso. Matthew reclamava porque o irmão dormira tarde demais e, portanto, acordara depois de muito sacrifício, o que atrasou as compras do dia.

Pudera. O que Matthew desconhecia era que o irmão passara praticamente a noite inteira acordado, pensando na patética conversa que tivera com Arthur. Ele havia perdido, definitivamente. De nada adiantara o esforço de Feliks em conseguir o telefone do inglês, a não ser talvez apenas devolver Alfred para a realidade.

"De novo, de quem é esse aniversário que vamos mesmo?"

"De meu chefe. Você não o conhece."

"Okay... Mas se é assim, por que eu tenho que ir?" Reclamou, encostando-se no banco do passageiro.

"Você é minha família. Faz tempo que não saímos juntos, você é todo ocupado e... Bom, você tem estado meio ausente esses dias. Isso me preocupa."

Alfred encarou o irmão e sorriu.

"Agradeço a preocupação, Matt."

Matthew sorriu, sem tirar os olhos da direção.

"Quando você se sentir à vontade para conversar, estou aqui."

Alfred assentiu. Ele não estava ainda. Não contara nem para Kiku o ocorrido, por vergonha e raiva de si próprio. Tantos são os sentimentos que inundam um ser após uma rejeição que sua definição se torna exaustiva, senão confusa.

"Vamos parar no shopping antes de ir. Ainda não comprei o presente."

"Okay..." Suspirou. "Algo em mente?"

"Ainda não. Mas acho que não vai ser difícil encontrar."

Alfred assentiu e tornou a olhar para a rua. Em mais dez minutos, estariam no shopping, com o mais alto bocejando de cinco em cinco minutos atrás de Matthew.

"Cara, por que tanta demora? Achei que fossem compras mais simples, sei lá. Que saaco. Minhas pernas doem."

"Eu disse que não tinha nada em mente! E se suas pernas doem, você pode me esperar sentado ali." O irmão apontou para os sofás no meio do corredor.

"Tá." Alfred bufou, caminhando com as mãos nos bolsos na direção do sofá. Matthew sorriu e disse que tentaria não demorar, já que eles já estavam atrasados. Os pensamentos de Alfred enfatizaram o _tentaria_.

Ele tirou o celular do bolso e começou a jogar, alienando-se do que acontecia à sua volta. Ele não pensaria em Arthur, de modo algum. Seu maior interesse agora era encontrar o maldito baú para poder passar para a maldita fase seguinte e ele estaria tão concentrado nisso pelos próximos quinze minutos que só acordaria novamente ao sentir uma presença bem ao seu lado... Olhando exatamente para a tela do seu celular.

Ele se assustou ao ver o garotinho lhe encarar com aqueles olhos azuis expressivos. Ele aparentava não ter mais do que oito anos, mas algo em sua expressão indicava uma perspicácia digna de um garoto mais velho.

"Uh. Desculpe... Você gosta desse jogo?"

O garoto assentiu efusivamente e abriu um enorme sorriso. "Sim!"

Por alguns breves segundos, os olhos de Alfred se fixaram no rosto do garotinho. Ele piscou uma, duas vezes e, por fim, sorriu de volta.

"Legal! Você já chegou em qual fase?"

"Na fase 15." Disse, com algum orgulho próprio na voz.

"Incrível! Você sabia que na fase 16 existe uma passagem secreta que leva até o penúltimo mundo?" Alfred disse, em tom de confidência.

O menino pareceu surpreender-se. "Não! Tem? Como faz pra chegar nela?"

Alfred começou a dar as coordenadas no próprio celular, entretendo-se com a companhia por um bom tempo até ele perceber que o garotinho estava sozinho.

"Hey, garoto, onde estão os seus pais?"

Ele deu de ombros. "Acho que me perdi da minha mãe. Sempre que isso acontece, me dizem pra esperar parado em um lugar e pra não falar com estranhos. Mas você está jogando esse jogo, logo, não é um estranho."

Alfred riu. "Não, não, não! Nunca confie em pessoas estranhas, mesmo que elas estejam jogando. Exceto eu. Eu sou legal porque sou um herói!" Apontou para si mesmo. "Mas você precisa ter mais cuidado." Sorriu carinhosamente, afagando os cabelos loiros do garoto. "Bom, estou esperando meu irmão. Enquanto isso, eu posso te emprestar o celular para jogar, que tal?"

"Mas e você? Como vai jogar?"

Alfred fez um pequeno suspense antes de tirar outro celular do bolso. "Ta-da!"

"_Wow_, legal! Você tem dois celulares?"

"Hahaha, não, esse celular é do meu irmão. Ele esqueceu comigo."

"Ah!"

"Que tal jogarmos online?"

"Massa!" Os olhos do garotinho brilhavam.

Eles jogaram por mais algum tempo antes de Matthew aparecer e presenciar a estranha cena.

"Alfred?"

"Matt! Terminou as compras?"

"Sim." Ele olhou para o garotinho ao lado do irmão. "Quem é ele?"

"Uh, ele se perdeu da mãe dele então começamos a jogar."

Matthew suspirou. "Se perdeu?" Perguntou ao garotinho, que assentiu. Em seguida, tornou a se dirigir ao irmão. "E agora, o que fazemos?"

Alfred deu de ombros, levantou-se e se aproximou do irmão para cochichar em seu ouvido.

"Não podemos deixá-lo sozinho aí!"

"Mas também não podemos nos atrasar ainda mais para a festa."

Eles ficaram alguns minutos em silêncio, pensando em alternativas enquanto observavam o garotinho jogar. Alfred estava a ponto de desistir quando ouviu um grito, meio desesperado, meio aliviado, ecoar pelo corredor.

"PETER, FINALMENTE TE ENCONTREI!"

Alfred e Matthew se viraram assustados para a mulher, que corria em sua direção parecendo, no mínimo, furiosa.

"Muito bonito, rapazinho! Como você me dá um susto desses?"Enquanto a mulher brigava com o garoto, Matthew cutucou o irmão com o cotovelo. Ele quase implorava, silenciosamente, para que saíssem logo dali antes que ela os percebesse. Mas os avisos discretos de nada serviram. Alfred parecia hipnotizado por aquela cena e permaneceu ali tempo o suficiente para que sua presença fosse notada. Ao se virar, ela lançou um olhar desconfiado para os dois rapazes parados quase à frente de seu filho.

"E vocês? Quem são?" Seu tom era ameaçador.

Matthew engoliu seco e olhou para Alfred, incitando-lhe a dar uma resposta. "Eh? Ah, Alfred F. Jones, ao seu dispor, senhorita! Desculpe-me, senhora, é que seu filho sentou aí e avisou que estava perdido, daí emprestei meu celular para que ele jogasse."

Os olhos da mulher pareceram perder o tom de ameaça e ela abriu um sorriso tão iluminado quanto o que Alfred estava habituado a dar.

"Oh! Perdoe-me o comportamento grosseiro. Eu estava muito preocupada com esse rapazinho." Ela apontou para o filho, a quem segurava pelo pulso. "Não é a primeira vez que ele se perde por aí."

Alfred riu e afagou os cabelos de Peter.

"Então, seu nome é Peter? Você não pode dar todo esse trabalho para a sua mãe, ouviu, amiguinho?"

Ele sorriu meio tímido e se desculpou.

"Alfred, nós realmente precisamos ir..." Matthew falou o mais baixo que pôde.

"Hm, ok. Desculpe o incômodo, senhora." Ela acenou com a cabeça. "E Peter, seja mais obediente, ok?" O pequeno assentiu e estendeu o celular de Alfred de volta para ele.

Matthew se despediu baixinho e saiu atrás do irmão. Eles chegariam com, oficialmente, uma hora e meia de atraso na festa.

A vizinhança era agradável, composta por prédios baixos, com no máximo quatro andares. A rua, até seu final, era ornada por várias árvores à beira da calçada. Matthew estacionou na frente de um prédio de tijolos alaranjados, com um modesto, mas belo jardim na frente. Antes de subirem os três lances de escada que os levariam para o apartamento de seu chefe, ele pareceu respirar fundo. Seu comportamento nervoso não passou despercebido pelo irmão.

"O seu chefe tem alguma irmã ou algo do gênero?"

"Acho que não. Por quê?"

"Você parece nervoso, quase como se fosse para um encontro."

Matthew enrijeceu.

"M-mas é claro que estou nervoso! É o primeiro aniversário do meu chefe para o qual sou convidado! De onde você tirou essa ideia, Alfred? N-não tem nada a ver com encontros!"

Alfred fez um bico e suspirou. "Então tá. Mas tenta relaxar, pelo menos."

Matthew sorriu e assentiu. Caminhou até o final do corredor e tocou a campainha, prestando atenção em uma porta que era, no mínimo, excêntrica.

"Cara, isso é couro de alguma coisa?"

"Uh. Não sei."

Eles trocaram olhares e Matthew deu de ombros. Podiam ouvir música e vozes vindas de dentro do apartamento.

"_Attendez, attendez_... Já estou chegando." Um homem uns poucos centímetros mais baixo que Alfred, loiro e com os mesmo olhos azuis celestes, os recepcionou. O americano notou com alguma curiosidade a barbicha que ele deixava crescer em seu queixo. "_Ohlala_,_Mathieu_! É um prazer vê-lo! Já estava deprimido pensando que você havia se esquecido de mim, _mon petit_."

Alfred não entendia muito bem as passagens em francês, mas pela forma que Matthew corou, ele decidiu que não ia lá muito com o sotaque do sujeito.

"Francis, esse é meu irmão, Alfred. Já te falei sobre ele antes."

Francis analisou o aludido da cabeça aos pés e deu um sorrisinho, estendendo a mão. "É um _prazer_ conhecê-lo."

Alfred devolveu o cumprimento, um pouco desconfiado. Francis pediu para que entrassem, mas tomou toda a atenção de Matthew para si. Contrariado, Alfred foi deixado à vontade para circular pelo pequeno apartamento sozinho.

Não muito tempo depois e oficialmente entediado, Alfred praticamente ruminava o último canapé que conseguira pegar antes de seu colega de sofá avançar sobre a bandeja. Para efeito de informação, o americano dividia o espaço com dois sujeitos um tanto estranhos: um espanhol que ele inicialmente imaginara ser mexicano, porque, bem, ele falava espanhol e Alfred só podia presumir que ele deveria ser no mínimo isso, já que eles estavam nos Estados Unidos e tudo mais; e um sujeito meio albino cuja nacionalidade Alfred ainda não conseguira definir. Era exatamente o mesmo sujeito que atacara os canapés e ficava tagarelando o quão incrível ele era, sendo que sequer percebia que Alfred, o herói, estava bem ali ao seu lado. E se ele era um herói, obviamente que o sujeito não poderia ser o mais incrível, e sim Alfred. E a discussão perpassava por aí até ser brutalmente interrompida por outro sujeito de óculos com um ar pedante e um sinal no mínimo gay no rosto, que se encontrava de pé ali perto. E o ciclo se repetia.

Foi por volta da hora em que começaram a servir doces, quando justamente o cara de óculos – que se apresentou como Roderich – decidira ser perda de tempo continuar a gastar o verbo com o albino egocêntrico e Alfred finalmente conseguira uma conversa entretida sobre tacos com o sujeito que se chamava Antonio, que a campainha tornou a tocar. Na verdade, o americano sequer prestou atenção nisso, apesar de o sofá ficar a menos de seis passos da porta. E como ninguém ali alojado se moveu para abrir a porta, o próprio Francis surgiu da cozinha. O anfitrião chamou a atenção de Antonio e do albino – que se chamava Gilbert – comentando o quão legal seria se seus dois melhores amigos começassem a se mobilizar para não abrir somente a porta da geladeira, conforme lhes conviesse. Como era de se esperar, nenhum dos dois deu muita atenção.

Alfred não estava tão concentrado falando sobre tacos com seu mais novo amigo a ponto de não perceber Arthur cumprimentar e logo em seguida xingar Francis por algum provável comentário inadequado do anfitrião. Ele acompanhou embasbacado o inglês entregar um singelo embrulho que não lhe era estranho nas mãos do francês e caminhar para dentro do apartamento, justamente na direção do sofá.

E então, ambos os olhares espantados se encontraram.

O coração de Alfred acelerou, praticamente tentando rasgar seu peito. Ele começou a engolir seco, pensando em um provável lugar para esconder o rosto. Da outra parte, o sentimento de Arthur era o mesmo, mas por estar em pé, inconscientemente retrocedeu um passo e apontou involuntariamente na direção de Alfred.

"O-O que diabos você está fazendo aqui?" A festa inteira pareceu parar para observar o estranho comportamento do recém-chegado e o som dos cochichos invadiu a sala. Com os lábios tremendo de nervosismo, Arthur sequer percebeu as atenções voltadas para si.

"Eu é que pergunto isso, velhote!" Rebateu Alfred. "Você não devia estar tricotando na sua cadeira de balanços, ou algo assim?"

"Ao contrário de você, pirralho, eu tenho idade para ficar fora de casa depois das dez. Então se você quer um conselho, aí vai: tenha cuidado, a mamãe pode ficar zangada se você a desobedecer."

O ambiente se tornou extremamente desagradável para os ouvintes, que assistiam a cena uns desconfortáveis e outros entretidos. Alfred se levantou e cerrou os punhos. Ele sustentava um sorriso forçado no rosto.

"Me desculpe, é falta de educação não deixar os idosos sentarem. Aqui está o seu lugar, vovô. E as sobrancelhas, vão bem?"

"Arthur, até que enfim você chegou." Francis surgiu do corredor, acompanhado de um Matthew apreensivo e uma garota que Alfred não conhecia. Seu tom estava dividido entre a preocupação e uma sombria vontade de esganá-lo junto a Arthur pelo espetáculo que estavam dando.

O inglês passou a mão pelo cabelo e pigarreou, percebendo finalmente o clima desagradável aliado a um silêncio sepulcral na sala. "Desculpe pelo atraso, tive um imprevisto."

Francis assentiu e olhou ao seu redor.

"Tudo bem pessoas, esses dois idiotas aqui são amigos de longa data e sempre que se encontram eles têm essa maneira... Er... Peculiar de se cumprimentar."

Repentinamente, exceto pelos companheiros de sofá de Alfred, todos os presentes voltaram a se dedicar ao que faziam antes da confusão. Por outro lado, o americano e o recém-chegado compartilhavam o mútuo sentimento de vergonha após tomarem consciência da infantilidade de suas atitudes. Francis suspirou e quando pretendia intimar ambos para uma conversa privada na cozinha, a realidade o atingiu como um raio. Como Arthur conhecia o irmão de seu subordinado? Pior – ou melhor – como ambos se implicavam como se tivessem algo em comum a compartilhar? E por que, de repente, Alfred pareceu se encaixar perfeitamente na imagem mental de Francis sobre o tal sujeito com quem Arthur havia dormido havia algumas semanas? O anfitrião ficou bestificado e, por alguns minutos, manteve-se encarando o nada enquanto calculava a probabilidade de suas hipóteses se encaixarem a realidade. Então, ele olhou para Arthur e convidou-o a participar de uma reunião particular na cozinha.

"Me diz que o Alfred é aquele garoto da sua aventura."

Arthur corou violentamente.

"Mas que infernos, _frog_!" Ele desviou o olhar, fez um bico e não respondeu mais nada.

"_Honhonhon_, e não é que é ele mesmo?" Francis sorriu. "Não é muita sorte a Em não poder vir?" Provocou.

"O-o-q... Pare com isso_, frog_! Eu absolutamente não vou fazer nada com ele. O que nós tivemos foi um erro grotesco que não se repetirá. Estamos terminados."

Arthur sequer deu direito de resposta a Francis. Não. Ele simplesmente abriu a porta e saiu dali o mais rápido que pode, porque não queria que o amigo percebesse que, no fundo, sua tão convicta opinião vacilava. O francês, por outro lado, se viu, pela primeira vez em anos desde que construíra uma amizade de fato com Arthur, desde que eles finalmente pararam de gastar o tempo brigando durante o dia e fazendo sexo durante a noite e que Arthur finalmente conseguira alguma felicidade e estabilidade com Emily, dividido entre um dever moral de ajudar o amigo e o peso da confiança de uma amiga. Não era fácil. E se não era fácil, ele só tinha uma opção à qual recorrer. Ou melhor, duas: Antonio e Gilbert.

Não foi difícil encontrar os seus melhores amigos de universidade. Antonio, o estudante de intercâmbio espanhol que lograra sucesso com um célebre restaurante da comida de seu país e Gilbert, seu grande e egocêntrico amigo de família germânica ainda permaneciam sentados na sala, socializando entre si enquanto o lugar que Alfred antes ocupava estava agora vazio. Muito prontamente, Francis sentou entre os amigos e envolveu ambos com os braços, aproximando-os de si.

"Preciso da ajuda de vocês."

"Por que você está cochichando?" Perguntou Gilbert em tom nada discreto.

"Shh. É sério." Francis olhou ao seu redor para garantir que ninguém estava prestando atenção neles. "Sabem aquele sujeito que estava com vocês há pouco?"

Antonio e Gilbert assentiram ao mesmo tempo.

"Ele e Arthur tiveram uma briga há algumas semanas e por isso não estão se falando." Francis mentiu, porque no fundo ele ainda estava inseguro se o que estava para fazer era o certo e, portanto, mentir era o mais conveniente para evitar uma possível censura dos amigos. Então ele preferia fazer de conta que tudo não passava de mais uma de suas 'inocentes' brincadeiras entre amigos. "E eu, vocês sabem, não posso deixar que duas almas envolvidas pelo _l'amour_ fiquem separadas."

"De novo essa história de _l'amour_!"

"Oh, amigo, eu te entendo! _La passión no se detiene_!"

"Qual é o plano?"

Francis sorriu e falou tão baixo que os amigos precisaram esticar o pescoço máximo que podiam para ouvir.

Enquanto isso, Arthur se empenhava na difícil missão de evitar topar com Alfred naquele apartamento de pouco mais de cem metros quadrados. Ele encontrou um pouco de paz no quarto de Francis – que certamente não se importaria com sua presença ali a menos que decidisse praticar sua filosofia do _l'amour_ – e deitado estava, contemplando o teto.

Que cruel, que cruel era o destino fazendo-o reencontrar Alfred daquela forma em lugar e condição tão propícios. Logo Arthur, que lutara para se convencer que em uma noite era impossível de viciar-se tão doentiamente em alguém, a ponto de arriscar sua própria estabilidade doméstica. Logo ele, que aproveitara seus anos iniciais de faculdade – isso antes de mudar de graduação – e fizera um vigoroso exercício psicológico para se convencer de que tudo fora puramente efêmero, uma fantasia adolescente em hora errada – e muito errada. Mas então aquele garoto ressurge à sua frente, como uma ironia e uma provocação do destino, que parecia insistir em lhe por o pé para fazê-lo tropeçar. Tão injusto.

Não era que ele gostasse de Alfred – e Arthur era sensato o suficiente para saber que essa história de amor à primeira vista era enredo mal contado de novela adolescente. Mas o sexo havia sido tão bom, que o viciara na primeira experiência. E não era só isso, embora Arthur arriscasse ignorar a segunda componente: a perspectiva de ter de volta a vida que sempre negara a si mesmo desde que decidira andar nos rumos o assustava ao mesmo tempo em que o enfeitiçava. Aquela vida desregrada e sem responsabilidades na qual fazia o que queria com quem queria.

Ele cobriu o rosto com o braço, pois a pouca claridade que adentrava o cômodo pela brecha deixada pela cortina começava a acentuar sua dor de cabeça.

Paralelamente, Gilbert conseguira deixar Alfred inconsciente com um inocente golpe na nuca. E ninguém na festa se importou muito com isso, afinal, é de Gilbert que estamos falando.

"Arthur?" Ele ouviu a voz de Francis ecoar lá de fora, mas não respondeu, internamente desejando que o amigo desistisse de procurá-lo e não o encontrasse. Ele sequer ousou tirar o braço do rosto, mas se o tivesse feito veria o sorriso sinistro de Francis, que o olhava pela brecha da porta entreaberta. Iludido e pensando haver escapado do amigo, Arthur suspirou e retornou aos seus devaneios. Por pouco tempo, certamente.

Ele ouviu a voz de Francis novamente, mas desta vez ele conversava com alguém. Parecia pedir para que a pessoa – quem quer que fosse – procurasse algo em alguma cômoda, enquanto ele estava ocupado terminando a sobremesa. Francis de fato tinha uma paixão clichê por cozinhar o melhor da culinária francesa. Não que ela fosse superior à inglesa, mas Francis tinha seus méritos, por mais que custasse a Arthur admitir aquilo. Enquanto ponderava a respeito, ele não percebeu que Gilbert e Antonio entraram no quarto com um Alfred temporariamente desacordado em mãos, porque estava distraído demais com seus próprios problemas. Que pena.

Em uma questão de segundos, os intrusos derrubaram o americano no chão e saíram correndo. Foi quando, assustado, Arthur tirou os braços do rosto e percebeu a presença do americano no recinto. Com o coração acelerado, ele correu até a porta, tentando abri-la sem sucesso.

E então ele se desesperou.

Diante do barulho que fazia, Alfred acordou e massageou a nuca, que doía horrores. Ele viu Arthur segurando a maçaneta e puxando a porta como se sua vida daquilo dependesse e com uma expressão de pânico no rosto. Ao perceber que o americano já estava consciente, Arthur congelou.

"Mas que infernos você faz aqui?"

"E-Eu que pergunto isso!" Ele engoliu seco. "Eu nem sei como vim parar aqui." Coçou a cabeça. "Eu lembro que estava conversando com um sujeito almofadinha e, de repente, tudo ficou escuro! Por que você está aí agarrado a essa porta? Parece muito ridículo daqui."

"Git, era uma cilada! É porque estamos trancados aqui! FRANCIS, ABRA ESSA PORCARIA DE PORTA AGORA!"

Ele insistiu por bons dez minutos, mas não ouviu resposta alguma. Maldisse o amigo, com a respiração pesada.

"Estamos... Trancados aqui?" Alfred se levantou enquanto ainda processava a notícia. "Só nós dois... Sem forma de escapar."

Arthur corou violentamente e se afastou do outro.

"Não se atreva a tocar em mim."

O americano arqueou a sobrancelha.

"Relaxa, velhote, você parece uma virgem prestes a ser deflorada." Arthur franziu o cenho. "É verdade."

"Bom, acho que me exaltei." Pigarreou, sem jeito. "Peço desculpas."

Alfred assentiu, sem de fato olhar para o rosto do outro. Ele se sentia constrangido, feliz, envergonhado e, como em raras vezes, sem saber o que dizer ou fazer.

Arthur coçou a nuca, desconfortável. E lá vinha toda a ironia do destino – auxiliada pelo estúpido _Bad Touch Trio_ – zombar de sua cara.

Foi Arthur quem quebrou o gelo primeiro.

"Então... De onde você conhece o _frog_?"

"Por que você quer saber?" Perguntou na defensiva.

"Só estou tentando ser amigável, _git_. Deus sabe quanto tempo ficaremos presos aqui. Eles o deixaram desacordado, se não se lembra. E já que isso faz parte de algum plano idiota do Francis e seus amigos, é melhor que conversemos em vez de alimentarmos esse silêncio altamente constrangedor."

Alfred suspirou pesadamente. "Eu não conhecia o francês aí. Ao que parece, ele é o chefe do meu irmão."

"Seu irmão?"

"É. Matthew, o nome dele."

"Matthew Williams, você diz?"

Alfred assentiu, não entendendo o espanto de Arthur. "Qual o problema?"

"Uh. Você sabe... Eu não sabia que o namorado do Francis era seu irmão. Isso é um tanto quanto surpreendente." E uma coincidência desgraçada, acrescentou mentalmente.

Alfred encarou Arthur por uns bons segundos.

"Você disse namorado?"

Arthur percebeu o tom perigoso na voz do outro.

"Há uns três meses. Você não sabia?"

Alfred negou com a cabeça. Demorou mais alguns segundos para que ele disparasse em direção à porta, amaldiçoando Francis enquanto socava-a. Arthur suspirou, arrependido de ter falado mais do que deveria.

"Espere até que ele abra a porta para matá-lo, _git_."

"Eu não acredito que meu próprio irmão não me contou nada! Três meses já? Cadê a porcaria da consideração nessa família?"

Arthur arqueou a sobrancelha. "Agora que você falou, vocês são mesmo muito parecidos. Mas o sobrenome é diferente. Você é Jones e ele é Williams. Por quê?"

"Uh. Somos gêmeos, mas nossos pais se divorciaram. Eles tiveram uma briga estúpida e enquanto Matthew foi morar com a mamãe, eu fiquei com o nosso pai. Mas ela fez questão de tirar o Jones do sobrenome do Mattie."

"Ah. Desculpe."

"Pelo quê?"

"Pela pergunta inconveniente."

Alfred sacudiu a cabeça. "Não me importo em falar disso. Aconteceu, faz parte."

Ele disse aquilo com tanta naturalidade e com um ar de sapiência que Arthur não pode impedir que uma leve admiração lhe preenchesse. O garoto era maduro, afinal. Bom, quando queria ser, pelo menos.

Alfred não sabia se comentava, mas se sentiu feliz por Arthur saber seu sobrenome. A julgar pelo estado emocional do inglês, ele preferiu comemorar silenciosamente.

"E você, como conheceu o francês aí?"

"Estudamos juntos na universidade. Éramos colegas de quarto, na verdade. Costumávamos dormir juntos, antes de eu começar a namorar Emily." Ele sabia que não devia estar dizendo aquilo para Alfred, sabia mesmo. Seu passado e sua relação com Emily não eram problema daquele moleque quase desconhecido. Mas ele não podia evitar. Era como se com Alfred, ele pudesse falar o que bem entendesse pelo simples fato de ele ser um estranho na sua vida. Arthur se sentia tão à vontade com esse estranho. Nada parecia errado, nem loucura. Muito pelo contrário: fazia-o sentir-se leve de um peso que sequer percebia que carregava.

"Dormir juntos? Tipo, essa história de amigos com benefícios?"

"É, tipo isso."

"Por que eu gosto cada vez menos desse cara?" Pensou alto.

Arthur deu um sorriso quase imperceptível. "Já basta." Pensou consigo mesmo, imaginando o que fizera para que a vida lhe pregasse tantas peças. Como ele conseguiria resistir ao garoto sendo o mesmo tão adorável? Ele olhou à sua volta. Sabia o que procurava. Era sempre assim quando se sentia no ímpeto de fazer algo errado sem voltar atrás. E, por sorte, ele conhecia Francis o suficiente para saber que acharia o que procurava naquele recinto.

"Isso é vinho?"

Arthur assentiu, destampando a garrafa.

"Por que você vai beber?"

Pela primeira vez desde que foram trancados por Francis ali dentro, Arthur o encarou nos olhos.

"Porque se vamos fazer isso, pelo menos façamos direito." Ele tomou um grande gole da bebida, limpou os lábios e se aproximou de Alfred, encurralando-o contra a parede.

"O-o quê...? Arthur?"

O inglês puxou o rosto do outro para perto de si.

"Por favor, me prove que estou errado." Ele sussurrou, seu hálito alcoólico se chocando com o sóbrio de Alfred. Ele, contudo, não falava com o garoto à sua frente. Não. Arthur queria provar, antes de qualquer coisa, a si próprio que estava, de fato, enlouquecendo.

Eles se beijaram, de forma desajeitada. Em parte porque Alfred ficara confuso com a repentina mudança de comportamento de Arthur e não sabia se levava aquilo adiante ou se o continha e, em parte, porque Arthur ainda estava zonzo pela grande quantidade de vinho que ingerira de uma vez só.

Que pena que a mente dificilmente controla o coração. Ou, melhor, o desejo.

Arthur não teve trabalho em tirar a jaqueta de Alfred enquanto o prensava contra a parede, tampouco Alfred em desabotoar a camisa social que Arthur usava. Eles tinham pressa, mas suas mãos tremiam. Os dedos gelados de Arthur acariciaram as bochechas coradas de Alfred, enquanto seus lábios trêmulos se tocavam sem aprofundar qualquer beijo.

Era bom, era muito bom.

Arthur sentiu um calafrio delicioso percorrer sua espinha quando as mãos de Alfred deslizaram de suas costas para baixo e para baixo até apertarem seu traseiro. Ele pressionou seu corpo contra o do amante, sentindo o volume proeminente em suas calças chocar-se com do outro e enviar pequenas correntes de prazer por todo o seu ser.

Arthur estava tão tentado. Ele perdera a razão mais uma vez. Ele continuava a pressionar seu corpo contra o de Alfred, quase que desesperadamente.

Seu parceiro, contudo, ainda não estava plenamente convencido. Ofegante, ele inverteu as posições, tendo para si o domínio de Arthur. A vista era linda, de fato. Os cabeços loiros não cobriam de todo o seu rosto, de modo que era possível admirar a expressão repleta de luxúria que Arthur não conseguiria jamais disfarçar. O verde de seus olhos, de algum modo, parecia mais escuro ao passo que uma tonalidade de rosa preenchia lhe as bochechas. E muito embora seu pescoço estivesse avermelhado, sabia-se lá se era em razão dos beijos de Alfred ou de vergonha mesmo.

"Eu..." Ele arfou ao sentir Arthur chocar novamente a ereção contra a sua. "Arthur, você quer mesmo fazer isso?"

Ele assentiu, sem encarar Alfred.

"Mas você disse que estava... Ah... Tudo acabado entre nós." Ele afastou o corpo do esfomeado parceiro.

"Droga, _git_." Maldisse Arthur. "Eu disse isso, disse mesmo! Mas eu estava mentindo." Alfred pode jurar que os olhos de Arthur marejaram de leve. "Eu estava mentindo, para mim mesmo." _E para Emily_. Ele cobriu o rosto com o braço, mas não chorou, apesar da voz embargada. "Mas eu estou aqui, não estou? Droga. Por que você não esquece isso e continua?" Ele não queria falar, ele não queria conversar. Ele estava lutando contra sua consciência, excitado, alto em razão do vinho e prestes a chorar. Eram tantas emoções ao mesmo tempo, que sua cabeça parecia que estouraria a qualquer momento.

Alfred não entendia Arthur. Ele parecia querer, mas parecia hesitar. Seu conflito interno era tão evidente que se manifestava na sua testa franzida e em seus olhos obscurecidos pelo prazer. Seu corpo e sua mente falavam línguas distintas. Por isso, lá estava ele, conduzido pelo álcool, acreditando em um prazer carnal imediato do qual poderia se arrepender no futuro. Mas Alfred não disse nada do que pensava a Arthur. Não dera a entender o que sabia. Isso não seria bom para ele, pois dificultaria seu próprio crime. Um criminoso sabe que está errado, mas para atingir seu fim não poderia deixar que a moral lhe impedisse de agir, não é mesmo?

Por isso, em vez evitar a miséria de Arthur, ele beijou a ponta de seu nariz e depois sua boca, murmurando-lhe palavras doces ao pé do ouvido.

Eles se beijaram com urgência, suas línguas mais uma vez vislumbrando a oportunidade de se provarem. Suas mãos, sem ordem de preferência, exploravam cada uma cada valioso centímetro do corpo do outro. Seus corpos se esfregavam na busca por contato sem qualquer pudor, de um modo até vulgar. Eles se entregavam um ao outro, permitindo-se após semanas de privação.

Arthur foi o primeiro a se livrar de suas roupas e depois o fez com as de Alfred. Era como se já estivesse implicitamente decidido que naquela noite seria o inglês quem dominaria boa parte do jogo. Ele queria se auto afirmar, provar alguma coisa para si, algo que fugia ao entendimento de qualquer outra pessoa que não ele próprio. E Alfred não se importava se isso fosse necessário para que tivesse Arthur para si outra vez.

Uma rápida e significativa troca de olhar e Alfred já sabia o que fazer. Ele se ajoelhou, tomou o membro do parceiro em suas mãos e começou a brincar com ele. Aquilo era diferente. Aquilo era extremamente prazeroso. Arthur não conseguia pensar em muita coisa para descrever o que sentia. De fato, ele não deveria pensar em nada, mas apenas aproveitar o calor que o consumia. Suas pernas enfraqueceram e em dado momento, ele precisou se apoiar na parede para não desabar.

Quando pensou ser a hora, ele impediu Alfred de continuar. O encostou contra a parede e o preparou, introduzindo os dedos em seu orifício com alguma gentileza. Ele não precisava que o garoto dissesse que aquela era sua primeira vez como passivo. Ele beijou as costas do mais alto enquanto seus dedos se divertiam dentro de seu corpo. Para Alfred, a etapa seguinte seria bastante dolorosa. Ele mordeu os lábios ao sentir o membro de Arthur entrar em seu corpo. Suas mãos desejavam quebrar aquela estúpida parede como um meio de aliviar aquela sensação de ardência, incômodo e a dor que parecia que o partiria em dois. Mas estava tudo bem, porque ele estava com Arthur.

Alfred não seria obrigado a tolerar a dor por muito tempo. Tão logo Arthur começou a aumentar o ritmo das estocadas, ele passou a desfrutar do ato. O quarto de Francis pareceu então ficar mais quente ao passo que os corpos nus e suados se chocavam em um ritmo sincronizado que duraria somente até que resolvessem mudar de posição. Isso porque nem Arthur, nem Alfred durariam muito tempo se continuassem ambos de pé. Foram parar na mesa-de-cabeceira de Francis e ali eles puderam agarrar um ao outro como se suas vidas disso dependessem. Beijaram-se, provaram-se, gemeram um o nome do outro. Alfred foi o primeiro a vir e Arthur o fez alguns minutos depois.

Arthur beijou uma lágrima no canto do olho do amante. "Doeu muito?"

"Um pouco. Nada que eu, o herói, não possa aguentar."

Arthur arqueou a sobrancelha.

"Acho que fui muito bonzinho com você."

Alfred riu com tanta vontade, que seu comentário seguinte não incomodaria o amante.

"Você que não tem muita resistência, por causa da idade."

Era porque seu sorriso era radiante. Era porque Alfred irradiava jovialidade. Era porque ele fora a primeira pessoa completamente estranha a insistir em Arthur. Era por muitas coisas que o inglês estava ali e que o arrependimento não o consumia naquele momento.

"Mais uma?" O americano beijou a testa, a bochecha e o queixo de Arthur.

"O que é você? Uma máquina de fazer sexo?" O tom de Arthur era provocativo e ele tinha um pequeno sorriso no rosto.

"Por você, _baby_, eu posso ser."

Era tarde demais para fugir – não que Arthur quisesse. Alfred prontamente ignorou o fato de seu traseiro estar dolorido e se levantou daquilo que um dia foi uma organizada e decente mesa-de-cabeceira. Desta vez, foi ele quem guiou Arthur até a cama.

A quatro paredes dali, na medida em que a noite adentrava, a festa de Francis começava a ficar com as horas contadas. Mas ele estava bastante satisfeito com o resultado. A maioria dos convidados já havia saído, exceto por seus melhores amigos, que estavam há algumas horas do lado de fora do quarto de Francis, cochichando e rindo dos ruídos que de lá provinham. Havia também um italiano emburrado e sonolento no sofá e Ludwig telefonara havia alguns minutos para lhe desejar os parabéns e se desculpar pela ausência. Matthew estava na cozinha, ajudando com as louças. Sua testa franzida em preocupação chamou a atenção do amante.

"Qual é o problema, _mon petit_?"

"Não vi Alfred a festa inteira. Estava me perguntando se ele já teria voltado para casa."

"Honhonhon, Mathieu, Alfred com certeza não voltou para casa."

"O que você quer dizer?"

Francis se aproximou do namorado, como se pretendesse que as paredes não o ouvissem.

"Seu irmão está ali no meu quarto, sonoramente se divertindo com certo inglês mal-humorado."

"O quê?" Seu tom era incrédulo. "Alfred? Dormindo com um homem?"

Era surpreendente demais para ele. Seu irmão nunca demonstrara interesse pelo mesmo sexo e nem sua atitude era capaz de levantar a mínima das suspeitas. A estupefação de Matthew chegava a parecer hipócrita, mas uma verdade oculta é frequentemente e no mínimo, surpreendente para o circulo mais próximo de uma pessoa. Ele sabia disso. E era por isso que tinha medo de contar sobre Francis para o irmão. Esperava, na verdade, que os sinais que tentava demonstrar transformassem toda aquela situação em algo já esperado, não de todo óbvio, mas não completamente um susto. Mas é Alfred de quem falamos e, com ele, nada não é, no mínimo, um escândalo.

Francis riu ante a expressão escandalizada do outro.

"_Oui, oui_. Parece que não era só você que estava escondendo algo, _mon petit_."

Matthew caminhou em direção ao corredor e encontrou Antonio Gilbert sentado em frente ao quarto de Francis. Aparentemente, ambos estavam muito concentrados no que quer que estivessem fazendo.

"O que é isso?"

Eles se viraram para o recém-chegado, pedindo silêncio.

Não muitos segundos depois, um gemido abafado pode ser ouvido no corredor. Antonio esboçou um sorriso vitorioso.

"Parece que eu estava certo, _mi amigo_." Constatou, estendendo a mão para um Gilbert inconformado. O albino lhe deu uma quantia em dinheiro, de má vontade.

"Tch. Que patético. O sobrancelhudo não consegue nem dominar por muito tempo."

"O que vocês estão fazendo?"

"Antonio e eu estávamos apostando quem ficaria em cima dessa vez. Aparentemente, seu irmão inverteu o jogo."

"_Pardon_, mas vocês estavam apostando sem mim?" Francis pareceu ofendido.

"Perdoe, amigo, mas aquele que não aproveita a oportunidade, passa o resto da vida a pensar nela."

Os olhares que lhe foram dirigidos eram indecifráveis.

"Profundo." Atestou Gilbert. Outro gemido pode ser ouvido e Matthew revirou os olhos e suspirou.

"Francis, você me acompanha até em casa? Eu não acho que ele vá sair daí tão cedo."

"_Oui, mon petit_. Vocês dois vão ficar aí?"

"Claro! Não posso perder a cara do sobrancelha quando ele sair do quarto _kesesese._"

"Lovi ainda está no sofá, tenho quase certeza que ele já dormiu. Não quero interromper a _siesta_, então vou esperá-lo acordar para podermos ir ~ "

"Só tentem não quebrar minha casa, por favor." Sorriu o anfitrião. "Deixarei uma chave reserva na cozinha para vocês."

Os amigos assentiram, sem dar muita importância. Francis pegou Matthew pela mão e o conduziu até a saída, apagando a luz da sala para que Lovino pudesse cochilar em paz.


	8. Abismo adentro

Vou pular a parte de limpar a poeira, ajoelhar no chão, pedir desculpas e inventar argumentos esfarrapados pro atraso. Espero que alguém ainda leia isso aqui. O plot vai ficar mais profundo agora e novos núcleos, menores e menos importantes, mas igualmente instigantes vão tomar lugar. E pensar que essa fic não ia passar de 3 capítulos. Em todo o caso, meus planos são para mais 5 ou 6, não gosto de me estender muito e já estou fazendo isso. A partir de agora, os personagens vão ficar mais ambiguos... Kind of XD

Eu não atualizei essa fic aqui no por muito tempo porque senti uma falta de incentivo. Mas daí pensei que alguém pode ler por aqui e sentir falta das atualizações, então vou correr com elas, ok? No sábado posto o próximo capítulo.

Boa leitura!

* * *

As mãos de Arthur agarraram o batente da cama e em seu rosto, gotículas de suor abriam caminho por sua testa e bochechas. Os olhos entreabertos contemplavam uma visão plena dos lábios contorcidos e cenho franzido de Alfred, os olhos de cor azul-celeste o enfeitiçando de corpo e alma. O inglês inclinou a cabeça para trás e abriu mais as pernas para receber o intruso que lentamente o invadia. As mãos de Alfred seguravam seus quadris de forma tão firme que suas unhas lhe marcavam a pele alva já maculada por marcas avermelhadas e arroxeadas ao longo do pescoço, peito, tórax e mesmo nas coxas.

"Nghn..." Arthur inclinou o quadril. "Você está... Hn. Muito devagar."

"Isso é porque da última vez _você_ reclamou que eu fui bruto demais!" Alfred acusou, fazendo bico.

"Pelo amor de Deus, Alfred" Arthur revirou os olhos. "Eu estou insinuando que você pode ser mais rápido nisso. Sem necessariamente ter a delicadeza de um búfalo."

Alfred abriu a boca para contra argumentar, mas Arthur a cobriu com a mão.

"Que tal deixarmos a discussão para depois? Estamos no meio de..." Ele sinalizou a si próprio com a cabeça. "Você sabe."

O companheiro sorriu enviesado e terminou de penetrar o amante, mais rápido e como lhe havia sido solicitado, sem o uso de sua força inata. Ele escondeu o rosto no pescoço de Arthur e suspirou.

"Peço desculpas pela interrupção." Mais de uma vez, ele mordiscou levemente o pescoço do outro, arrancando-lhe leves gemidos e causando-lhe confortáveis arrepios por todo o corpo. "Mas com você me tentando assim, eu só posso ser muito gentil ou muito brusco." Alfred deu uma estocada leve, seguida de uma forte. Arthur se contorceu e suas mãos suadas encontravam dificuldades para se agarrar ao batente da cama. "O que você me diz?"

"Por que você me provoca assim, _git_?" Arthur encarou Alfred com os olhos semicerrados. Sempre quando estavam juntos na cama, ele não conseguia esconder do mais jovem a sinceridade de seus sentimentos, mesmo que fosse pelo tom de sua voz.

Alfred sorriu e pegou uma das mãos de Arthur, levando-a até seu peito. Eles ficaram assim por algum tempo, apenas trocando olhares, enquanto o inglês sentia a intensidade das batidas cardíacas do americano, que formava uma estranha sinfonia com as suas próprias naquele silêncio estranho.

"Por que você me provocou primeiro."

E como se sua sentença fosse um prenúncio do que estava por vir, Alfred iniciou o movimento de entra e sai no corpo de Arthur, forçando-o a agarrar-se aos emaranhados lençóis da cama**. **À medida que ganhava intensidade e ângulo, os gemidos e suspiros de Arthur aumentavam em intensidade e volume.

"Nghh... Aaahhh... Alfred... Isso...".

Por mais que buscasse a coerência, Arthur não conseguia encontrá-la. Era assim toda vez que encontrava Alfred, desde que tacitamente decidiram que precisavam um do outro. Começou com um momento desconfortável e esquisito no pós-sexo há dois meses na casa de Francis, quando sentiram que o caminho já não teria volta, embora houvessem se privado de deixar essas sensações mais esclarecidas. Foi quando Arthur engoliu o orgulho e toda a sua consciência moral e telefonou para Alfred, quase implorando para que se encontrassem. E como um cachorrinho obediente à espera de seu prêmio, o americano fez o que o inglês quis. E tudo se repetiu na semana seguinte, e na outra e na subsequente. Eles mal perceberam os laços da dependência se atando, cada vez mais fortes e difíceis de desatar. E nem naquele momento íntimo que se repetia havia quase seis semanas eles estavam cientes disso.

"Mais forte." Ele demandou, cravando as unhas curtas nos braços consideravelmente definidos do amante.

Alfred conteve o riso, pensando nas reclamações posteriores do inglês sobre sua 'delicadeza' e consideração com sua retaguarda, dentre outros _blablablas_ que sua audição seletiva ignorava por uma questão de autopreservação. Mas no calor do momento, o americano pouco se importava com as consequências dolorosas para o outro. Se havia uma demanda de Arthur, ele precisava supri-la para deixá-lo satisfeito, não é assim?

Aumentou o ritmo do movimento, em obediência a Arthur. Agora eram as suas mãos que encontravam apoio na cama ao passo que as mãos de Arthur, por sua vez, não se decidiam entre afundar as unhas na pele do outro ou envolvê-lo completamente com os braços.

O som constante e pouco sincronizado da colisão das peles tomou conta do ambiente, conjuntamente com pequenos gemidos, grunhidos e palavras soltas. As pernas de Arthur envolveram o corpo de Alfred, trazendo-o para ainda mais perto e fazendo com que seus corpos suados se roçassem em um contato que, para o momento, era tudo de viciante.

O membro palpitante de Arthur, demandante de atenção, roçava entre ambos os ventres. E quando Alfred, já com certa experiência e conhecimento a respeito do corpo do outro, encontrou seu ponto mais sensível, Arthur sentiu que iria ao delírio.

"I-isso é t-tudo o que você consegue fazer?" Provocou. Ele sentia que quanto mais tinha, de mais precisava.

O olhar de Alfred indicou que ele aceitava o desafio. Com a expressão séria ele saiu de Arthur e antes que o inglês pudesse protestar, levantou-se e chamou o outro para a beira da cama. Arthur engatinhou até o local indicado e se assustou de leve quando Alfred puxou uma de suas pernas e a colocou sobre seu ombro.

"O-o que você vai fazer?"

"Colocar um pouco mais de emoção nisso tudo." Ele sorriu de forma travessa.

Tornando a penetrar o inglês, Alfred não conteve a necessidade de fazê-lo gemer e implorar por mais. Esperou as estocadas ganharem ritmo até ter condições de novamente aumentar a velocidade do movimento, o que fez com que Arthur arfasse, sobressaltando-se. Novamente o som das peles se batendo tomou conta do ambiente, mas dessa vez com um ritmo intenso e frenético.

"A-A-A-fred o-o-o-o-que... A-a-aaahhh... V-v-ocê q-quer... Nghhnn... f-f-faz-er c-c-om-igo-o... Mmm?"

Alfred deu uma risadinha, ocupado demais para explicar suas intenções para Arthur. Ele preferia demonstrá-las com atitudes, o que já estava fazendo.

O calor no aposento se intensificou e Arthur mal conseguia se apoiar na cama. A estranha posição em que estava também não ajudava muito nessa hora, mas permitia a Alfred amplo acesso à intimidade do companheiro.

"A-Ahh... Nghhn..."

À medida que o movimento tinha continuidade, sem perder velocidade, Arthur sentia que atingia o seu limite. Seu corpo acompanhava o movimento das estocadas de Alfred e os únicos sons que seu ouvido capitava era o da pele contra pele.

"A-Al... E-E-Eu n-não v-vou... Ahhh... D-durar m-muit-o m-mais... Nghnddn."

Ao ouvir isso, Alfred intensificou ainda mais as estocadas até o máximo que seu corpo lhe permitia. Arthur estava à beira de rasgar os lençóis brancos, com os olhos fortemente cerrados e os cabelos tão úmidos que grudavam em sua testa e bochechas. Tudo isso era, na opinião de seu companheiro americano, uma visão altamente provocante que testava sua capacidade de resistência.

Como um golpe de misericórdia, Alfred puxou Arthur para um abraço apertado e se enterrou em seu corpo, atingindo seu ponto erógeno de maneira brusca e certeira, o que causou em Arthur um orgasmo tão forte que sua visão ficou imediatamente repleta de _flashs_brancos e a sensação que tinha era de que tudo de imaterial que lhe constituía – sua alma, suas energias, sua vontade – passara para um plano ideal de onde jamais deveria sair. Quase ao mesmo tempo, Alfred preencheu-o com o seu próprio sêmen e desabou, trazendo Arthur para um aconchego cansado na cama arruinada.

Estavam ambos literalmente encharcados de suor e ofegantes, sem forças para sequer falar. Alfred sorriu meio fraco e deu um beijo molhado e levemente salgado na testa do amante, que mantinha os olhos fechados, buscando se recuperar da intensa atividade de minutos atrás. Podia sentir o olhar de Alfred sobre si e sentia que ele se perguntava se Arthur estava feliz. Estava, queria responder, mas a fadiga não permitia. Estava feliz a despeito de ser um hipócrita, estava feliz, mesmo que o custo dessa felicidade fosse a tristeza ainda não revelada de outras pessoas. Estava feliz porque estava sendo egoísta e somente os egoístas sabem ser felizes.

Mas não queria pensar muito nisso. Havia decidido, inconscientemente, que faria o errado porque o errado lhe tentava e ele não conseguiu resistir. E sonhou com Emily, com ela lhe dizendo essas palavras com um olhar reprovador naqueles celestes olhos que tanto lhe cativavam durante todo o relacionamento. E Arthur chorava, implorava para não ouvir palavras tão duras sob o olhar impassível da mulher. E, de repente, em um piscar de olhos, Emily tomou a forma de Alfred e lhe abraçou tão forte que o ar quase lhe faltou.

Quando acordou, levemente sobressaltado e se questionando quando, exatamente, havia caído no sono, Arthur se viu sozinho no aposento bagunçado. Conscientizou-se de sua própria condição e sentiu nojo de si próprio. Detestava dormir sujo e uma de suas manias mais fortes era tomar banho depois de todo e qualquer ato sexual. Obviamente, como dessa vez Alfred havia exagerado na dose, não conseguiu sequer lembrar que tinha uma mania. A primeira coisa que fez foi pular fora daquela cama imunda e nojenta.

"Você está acordado?" A voz abafada de Alfred veio da direção do banheiro. "O _round_realmente te esgotou, né?" Ele riu sozinho.

"Hm. _Git_." Arthur tossiu, envergonhado. "Fique sabendo que eu também não dormi bem nos últimos dias.".

"Sei." Desdenhou. "Imagino que o que você mais queira no mundo agora é um banho, ou estou errado?"

"Ora, vejo que a criança fez a lição de casa." Zombou. "Merece uma estrelinha, Alfred."

"Você fica tão mais agradável durante o sexo." O aludido fez um bico, saindo do banheiro com uma toalha em volta do pescoço.

Arthur rolou os olhos e caminhou até o banheiro, corando de leve ao perceber que Alfred o saboreava com os olhos.

"Você não ficou satisfeito com o_ round_ anterior, seu monstro?"

"Difícil me considerar satisfeito com você andando assim pelo quarto." Ele lambeu os lábios.

Mortificado e de alguma forma lisonjeado pelo comentário, Arthur se trancou no banheiro com um pequeno sorriso desenhado em seu rosto. Não sabia o que tinha feito para merecer alguém tão idiota e adorável como Alfred. Não sabia se podia chamar isso de destino ou de sorte.

Demorou longos minutos no banho, pensando em tudo e em nada. Era sempre assim quando terminavam, mas há muito tempo o remorso lhe abandonara. Algumas vezes, ficava olhando para seu eu nu no espelho, esperando que o reflexo lhe solucionasse todos os problemas pendentes, que lhe desse alguma lição de moral ou passasse a mão na sua cabeça. Mas Arthur estava sozinho nessa. Alfred sabia superficialmente que o inglês tinha outra relação, embora não tivesse noção da dimensão da mesma. Mas eles nunca conversavam a esse respeito, talvez porque Alfred temesse afugentar o mais velho com o tema. E Francis? Arthur parara de lhe informar sobre o seu caso extraconjugal, porque não suportava a retaliação. Não que o amigo tivesse alguma vez condenado o inglês pelo que fazia, mas, lá no fundo de seus olhos, Arthur podia ver a decepção de Francis, que presumia ser em razão de muitas coisas relacionadas aos seus sentimentos do passado e a Emily. Embora no começo ele parecesse se divertir com toda a situação, os anos de amizade entre ambos ensinou Arthur a ler os verdadeiros sentimentos de Francis melhor do que ninguém.

Quando saiu do banheiro, viu que Alfred já estava plenamente vestido para o trabalho.

"Que horas são?" Perguntou enquanto enxugava os cabelos.

"Quase oito horas da manhã."

Arthur massageou as têmporas e sentiu o cansaço pesar.

"Não dormimos nada, maldição." Suspirou pesadamente. "E hoje o dia vai ser cheio."

"Você até que conseguiu tirar um cochilo. É só tomar um café que o sono vai embora."

Arthur fez uma careta.

"Tudo, menos café. Na realidade, acho que pararei para tomar um chá depois daqui." Ponderou, mais para si mesmo do que para Alfred. Deu uma olhada rápida para o mais jovem, que lhe sorria idiotamente.

"Hn. _Git_, suas olheiras estão horríveis." Ele passou os dedos pelas marcas escuras sob os olhos do americano, sentindo-as quase como estivesse se envolvido em um pequeno transe. Seus olhos esmeralda se perdiam nos azuis-celestes de Alfred, que tinham um brilho de curiosidade e jovialidade que o atraía como se sobre sua consciência exercesse uma inexplicável força gravitacional.

"Huh... _Artie_? Está tudo bem?"

Arthur se inclinou um pouco e roçou seus lábios nos do mais alto, em um toque terno sem qualquer malícia ou segunda intenção. Depois, segurou Alfred pelo queixo e pareceu estudá-lo, ante seu olhar desconfiado.

"Ok. Estranho".

Arthur deu uma risadinha.

"Eu só estava pensando em uma coisa."

"Boa ou ruim?"

"Depende do referencial."

Alfred hesitou.

"Tem a ver com a sua namorada?"

A surpresa nos olhos de Arthur o denunciou e ensejou em Alfred a urgência de se retratar, como uma medida de preservação do _status quo ante_.

"Desculpe! Esqueça o que eu falei. Eu não deveria ter mencionado o assunto." Gesticulou bastante nervoso e sem encarar o inglês.

"Não, tudo bem." Respondeu o outro levemente abatido. "Às vezes eu esqueço que você sabe sobre _ela_. Você disfarça tão bem com medo de me afastar que chega a ser engraçado."

Encabulado por suas intenções serem assim tão evidentes, Alfred respondeu cruzando os braços e inflando as bochechas. Arthur deu uma risadinha ante a reação.

"Você tinha me dito que teria que estar no trabalho cedo hoje, não é? Já não está atrasado?"

Alfred maldisse baixinho, pegou sua pasta e guardou o celular. Abriu a porta do quarto, deparando-se com o corredor vazio do hotel e chamou o elevador.

"Já paguei a diária. Você pode ficar aqui até meio-dia se quiser." Ele comentou, enquanto esperava.

"Obrigado, mas também devo sair daqui a pouco para o trabalho." Arthur sorriu ternamente, fazendo com que o outro corasse. "E da próxima vez, eu pago."

Aquele singelo comentário fizera o coração do americano acelerar. Sim, porque indicava que haveria uma próxima vez, que ele ainda não havia sido descartado. Não era saudável pensar assim, tampouco do feitio de Alfred o fazer. Mas era o que Arthur fazia com ele, mesmo sem saber.

Ficaram em silêncio até o sinal do elevador indicar que o mesmo já se encontrava parado naquele andar. Alfred se despediu com um rápido selinho, dando-se à liberdade porque não havia mais ninguém ali e deu um passo para dentro do elevador.

Antes que a porta pudesse se fechar completamente, Arthur deixou escapar, com um olhar visivelmente melancólico.

"Vocês tem os mesmos olhos."

Alfred não se lembrava de Emily. Nem sequer tinha certeza de seu nome, porque ouvira Francis comentar com Matthew ou vice-versa alguma vez na semana passada. Ele a vira somente uma vez, de costas ainda por cima, e a única coisa que sabia era que a moça era loira, do mesmo tom loiro que o seu. Nunca pensara, para dizer a verdade, sobre como ela podia ser fisicamente. Claro, muitas vezes se pegara imaginando como seria a relação de Arthur com ela, se ele era teimoso e respondão ou se era um doce de pessoa, cavalheiro e todo esse _jazz_. Várias vezes Alfred sentira inveja de alguém que sequer se dava ao trabalho de imaginar o rosto. Era tão idiota, uma ideia incutida na cabeça de alguém paranoico pela imoralidade de seu comportamento.

E talvez por isso, por ele perceber que jamais se interessara em saber como o outro lado era, o comentário de Arthur tenha lhe surtido o efeito que surtiu. Porque Alfred pensou nele durante todo o percurso de quinze minutos até o trabalho, ao estacionar, no elevador e mesmo durante algumas esporádicas horas de devaneios durante a reunião daquela manhã. Ele passou a sentir curiosidade de saber como era a aparência de Emily, sem perceber que havia avançado mais um estágio no perigoso jogo que se envolvera.

"Você está, tipo, muito distraído hoje, Alfred." Feliks roubou um biscoito do pote de cima da mesa do aludido. "Aconteceu alguma coisa com o inglesinho?"

"Você não deveria estar terminando um relatório?" O americano arqueou a sobrancelha, parcialmente surpreso por sequer perceber que o colega adentrara sua sala.

"É, depois eu termino." Pegou mais um biscoito. "Eu super lembrei que tinha que perguntar por que você estava todo avoado na reunião e todas essas coisinhas assim."

Alfred suspirou pesadamente.

"É só que... Eu nunca tinha parado pra pensar como a namorada dele deve ser, sabe? E agora isso me veio a mente."

"Pfff. Depois de quase três meses de caso? Dá um tempo, fofo. Ou por cogitar isso, você pensou em desistir do bofe?"

"Desistir do Arthur? Nunca!" Respondeu, parecendo ultrajado.

"Então pronto, tá tudo resolvido." Feliks estalou os dedos. "O que tinha que ser feito já foi feito, remorso de nada adianta nessas condições."

"Não é bem remorso, na verdade... É só que fiquei curioso. Sobre como deve ser a aparência dela e tudo mais."

"Agora você quer conhecer a concorrência." Atestou. "Tipo, cada vez que nos falamos parece que você se envolve mais com a causa."

"O que você quer dizer?"

"Nada." Sorriu de forma travessa. "Então, você estava com ele hoje?"

Levemente corado, o americano assentiu.

"Ai que gracinha, você ficou todo envergonhado!"

Alfred pigarreou, irritado.

"Se você já tiver terminado, sinta-se livre para voltar às suas tarefas."

"Não, eu não terminei, na verdade."

"Então diga, logo, preciso terminar os meus relatórios também."

O semblante de Feliks mudou radicalmente. Ele caminhou até a porta de Alfred, garantiu que não havia ninguém mais por perto e a fechou. Em seguida, se virou para o amigo com uma expressão que mesclava preocupação e raiva.

"Eu preciso da sua ajuda, Alfred. É sobre o Toris."

"O que aconteceu com ele?" Perguntou, abandonando o tom defensivo de segundos atrás.

"Ele vem sofrendo várias ameaças. Ele não sabe que eu sei, mas eu sei. Descobri há algum tempo, quando ele esqueceu o celular na minha casa. Tinham mensagens de um número não identificado, fazendo chantagens de todo o tipo. Eu sei que ele tinha um _stalker_que tirava muito o sossego dele, mas não sabia até que ponto as coisas estavam. Suspeito que o sujeito das ameaças seja o tal do _stalker_, mas não tenho como confirmar a identidade dele, principalmente porque o Toris não fala nada a respeito, apesar de não saber esconder o nervosismo."

Alfred então se lembrou de todos os favores que Feliks já lhe havia prestado. Não apenas os concernentes a Arthur, embora estes fossem os mais significantes. Mas a verdade era que o outro sempre estivera lá para lhe apoiar. Além do mais, não era somente uma questão de retornar favores. Era um dever seu, como herói, como defensor da justiça, resolver os problemas das pessoas, ainda mais se fossem seus amigos. Portanto, aquela era a vez de Alfred retribuir.

"O que eu posso fazer por vocês?"

Feliks suspirou pesadamente e se sentou na cadeira em frente à mesa de Alfred.

"Não faço ideia. Porque se for quem penso que é, vai ser muito difícil de contornarmos o problema... Preciso que você me ajude a confirmar a identidade do sujeito primeiro. Depois, então, arrumamos uma forma de provar que é ele quem faz as ameaças. Essa última parte vai ser a mais complicada."

"E de quem você suspeita?"

O olhar significativo de Feliks já fez com que Alfred sentisse calafrios involuntários. O americano percebeu que o fardo seria pesado, que o peixe era dos grandes. Por isso, não foi maior surpresa do que já esperava, quando o outro anunciou o nome do presidente da empresa.

Ivan Braginski viera da Rússia cursar universidade nos Estados Unidos e lá conhecera Alfred. Desde o princípio, os dois não se deram bem. O primeiro era filho de um magnata russo e o segundo um americano comum de classe média, com todos os típicos ideais de liberdade, heroísmos e maniqueísmos parte do seu clichê. Ivan, por outro lado, fazia questão de expor publicamente seu desprezo pelos mesmos valores que Alfred tanto cultuava. E o que começou em uma implicância moral se desenvolveu como uma inimizade calorosa entre ambos, que só esfriaria ao final da graduação, com um nível mínimo de amadurecimento dos dois.

Mesmo assim, nunca tivera com ele uma relação amistosa. O russo assumiu a presidência do grupo quando Alfred não tinha mais do que três meses ali, porque obviamente sua família o comprou. Se o contato entre ambos fosse mais direto, o americano já teria pedido sua demissão havia muito tempo. Felizmente, no status de presidente, Ivan pouco tempo tinha para se ocupar dos pormenores de sua animosidade com o americano. Além disso, Alfred era essencial naquele nicho. Não era por menos: as suas ideias foram a causa do sucesso da empresa. E por isso, apesar de tudo, o americano estava tão seguro no seu cargo, que ele próprio desprezava.

"Eu sei que você o odeia. Não estou pedindo para que, tipo, vocês fiquem no maior amor, nem nada. Mas eu preciso ter toda a certeza de que é com ele que vou lidar. Se você me ajudasse com isso, só com isso, eu totalmente ia ser grato a você. E totalmente não pediria mais nada."

"Não se preocupe, eu vou ajudar. Se for ele mesmo que estiver fazendo isso, vai ser mais que um prazer mostrar a verdadeira face desse bastardo." Ele sorriu com um tom de perversidade. "Eu só estou pensando no que posso fazer para chegar até ele."

"Ai, Alfred, falando assim você totalmente parece um vilão!"

O americano arqueou a sobrancelha e entrelaçou os dedos.

"Do que você está falando, Feliks? Eu sou um herói."


	9. Más intenções

A quem ainda acompanha a fic por aqui, muito obrigada!

Boa leitura.

* * *

Feliks batia o pé no chão impacientemente. Seus braços estavam cruzados em seu peito e seu cenho levemente franzido. Descruzou os braços, sentou-se no sofá, mas a adrenalina não permitiu que ficasse ali por mais de dez segundos. Em um pulo, ele começou a andar pela sala, estressado como um animal enjaulado. Ele somente pareceu mais aliviado quando o seu celular tocou.

"Ai meu Deus, Toris, por que foi que você demorou tanto a ligar?"

Ele ouviu um riso baixinho do outro lado da linha.

"Me desculpe, eu estava resolvendo uns assuntos pendentes do trabalho."

Feliks arqueou a sobrancelha, desconfiado.

"Em pleno sábado de manhã? Isso não é, tipo, trabalho do Alfred? Seu posto não é tão alto a ponto de você levar trabalho para casa no final de semana."

Toris imaginou perfeitamente a cena de Feliks com sua expressão de desdém por essas pequenas discordâncias e com a mão na cintura para enfatizar seu ponto.

"É, eu sei, mas..."

"Espera! Você não está me dizendo que o presidente Braginski tem alguma coisa a ver com isso, está?"

Toris se engasgou do outro lado da linha.

"Eu não me lembro de ter dito iss..."

"Eu sabia!" O grito de Feliks foi tão repentino que Toris precisou afastar o telefone do ouvido. "Aquele russo idiota anda te ameaçando!"

"Não, Feliks, ouça..."

"Eu vou te ajudar." A determinação na voz do loiro chegava a ser comovente. "Eu vou te ajudar a sair dessa, Toris."

Antes que o aludido pudesse tentar qualquer outra pretensão de resposta, Feliks desligou o telefone decidido a agir imediatamente. Vestiu o casaco, pegou as chaves de casa e do carro e saiu pela porta da frente.

Sem nenhum trânsito, ele não levou mais que quinze minutos para chegar a casa em que Alfred morava com o irmão. Pegou o celular e ligou para o número do amigo. Precisou esperar uns bons oito toques para que finalmente o outro atendesse, com uma óbvia voz de quem havia acabado de acordar.

"Estou aqui na sua porta." Anunciou Feliks.

"Cara," A pausa do outro lado da linha sinalizou o bocejo. "O que foi?"

"Temos que entrar em ação."

Alfred suspirou, bocejou novamente e tentou processar o que o amigo lhe dizia.

"Toris está trabalhando em pleno sábado de manhã! Penso que isso tem a ver com nosso suspeito."

Feliks permaneceu na expectativa, aguardando a suposta resposta que deveria receber de Alfred. Em vez disso, após uns dois minutos de silêncio na linha, ele viu a maçaneta da porta da frente girar e o americano surgir de peito nu, trajando apenas uma calça de pijama com estampas de naves espaciais.

"São sete e meia da manhã." Constatou mecanicamente. Seu rosto ainda estava inchado por haver acabado de acordar.

"O que quer dizer que você deveria estar de pé há muito tempo para o trabalho, mocinho!"

"É sábado."

"Para o seu cargo, não existem finais de semana."

"Tenho permissão para chegar às nove."

"E daí?"

"..."

Eles ficaram se encarando por exatamente um minuto até Alfred desistir e suspirar resignado.

"Vou tomar uma ducha."

"Ótimo!" Feliks bateu palminha entrando atrás de Alfred. "O Matthew está acordado?" Perguntou ao sentir o tentador cheiro de waffles pela manhã.

"Vai saber." O Alfred sonolento ainda não dava a mínima. E Feliks também não. Ao ver que o amigo andava quase em modo automático para o banheiro, resolveu fazer companhia para o irmão dele na cozinha. E era isso que Alfred gostava em Feliks. Ele não era assim intrometido com todo mundo, claro, precisava criar intimidade com a pessoa. Mas também não era o tipo de hóspede que dava trabalho e por isso não era um problema quando ele aparecia espontaneamente em sua casa. Na maior parte das vezes, Feliks falava, falava e continuava a falar sobre qualquer coisa sem importância. Não fazia muita questão de receber uma resposta nem de parar para pensar se estava, de fato, sendo ouvido pela outra parte.

Alfred gostava de duchas após acordar. Normalmente, ele era uma pessoa relativamente bem humorada pela manhã e não tinha problemas para se levantar a qualquer hora que fosse. Mas o excesso de sono daquela manhã em específico tinha um quê de responsabilidade de Arthur. E Alfred sorriu, com os olhos fechados e um singelo sorriso no rosto, diante das lembranças da noite anterior. Tão distraído estava que não se importou com o fato de haver se esquecido de mudar da água gelada para a água morna, muito embora a temperatura da água lhe estivesse tocando a pele como centenas de milhares de cubinhos de gelo, causando arrepios não muito agradáveis.

Ao menos isso lhe poupava de quaisquer chance de ficar animado se lembrando da noite anterior.

Na cozinha, Matthew, trajando seu avental quadriculado e com uma espátula na mão, se via obrigado a aturar o blábláblá de Feliks com um pequeno sorriso resignado no rosto. Talvez ele fosse uma das poucas pessoas que, de fato, prestava atenção em tudo o que o outro falava. O assunto da vez eram as novas blusas quadriculadas da moda.

"... Que, particularmente, eu acho uma gracinha, mas muito manjado. Quero dizer, você sai na rua e topa com alguém com a blusa exatamente igual à sua. Ou pior, você sai com os amigos e todos estão com uma blusa quadriculada. Nessas horas eu me pergunto: isso é o quê? Um rodeio ou algo assim?"

Matthew concordou com a cabeça e entregou o prato com seus famosos waffles para o loiro, cujos olhos cintilaram diante da comida.

"Graças aos céus que um de vocês tem tato na cozinha, porque, que o Alfred me desculpe, ele tem um péssimo gosto para comida!"

Nisso Matthew se via obrigado a concordar. Não que o irmão tivesse muita frescura com comida, mas sua alimentação era invariavelmente não muito saudável. Pizza, hambúrgueres, frituras e tudo mais eram a regra para o estômago insaciável de Alfred.

"Ei, Matthew, eu sei que você é o tipo calado e tudo mais, mas diz aí." Feliks se aproximou do outro com um ar conspiratório. "Como estão as coisas entre o Alfred e aquele amante inglês dele?"

Matthew quase se engasgou com o suco e dedicou a Feliks um olhar consternado. Ambos ficaram se encarando por alguns segundos e Matthew teve plena certeza de que Feliks optou por ignorar seus pedidos silenciosos para não tocar no assunto.

"Eu acho que estão bem. Alfred chegou bem tarde ontem." Respondeu, rezando para que a resposta agradasse seu interlocutor curioso.

"Mesmo? Esse cara não perde tempo, hein."

Matthew arqueou uma sobrancelha sem olhar para Feliks, mas não respondeu. E agradeceu pelo outro não insistir com um assunto tão desconfortável.

Alfred apareceu na porta da cozinha uns cinco minutos mais tarde, vestido para o trabalho. Sem cerimônias, sentou à mesa e pegou um prato com waffles para si. Ele achou o comportamento do irmão um tanto quanto estranho, como se ele estivesse profundamente incomodado com alguma coisa, mas seu bom senso lhe indicava que, desta vez, seria melhor deixar quieto.

"Vamos indo, Feliks." O outro assentiu, engolindo o último pedaço de seu café da manhã. Ele agradeceu a Matthew pela hospitalidade e recebeu um pequeno sorriso e um aceno com a cabeça em retorno.

"Vamos no seu carro, já que você se deu ao trabalho de vir aqui e tudo mais." Sorriu Alfred.

"Quem vai voltar de ônibus é você, então por mim tudo bem."

Alfred deu de ombros e tomou seu lugar no banco do passageiro, sentindo-se perfeitamente a vontade para ligar o som. O trajeto até o trabalho foi bastante tranquilo e Feliks passou a maior parte do tempo cantarolando as músicas que tocavam.

Quando chegaram, Feliks informou Alfred do plano, o qual o americano suspeitava, fora elaborado no percurso até ali.

"Eu vou até o cubículo do Toris, dar uma averiguada em alguma coisa. Você procura saber se o presidente está por aqui."

O americano não contestou. Não estava muito afim de bancar o detetive pelo prédio, então perguntou para uns dois colegas de trabalho se eles sabiam se o presidente viera trabalhar e as respostas que obteve foram negativas. Foi até sua sala, ligou o computador e deixou a pasta sobre o sofá. Imediatamente, percebeu a pilha de papeis sobre a sua mesa e gemeu em descontentamento. No topo havia uma pequena nota em um _post it_ indicando que aqueles papeis eram os relatórios da última semana que deveriam ser entregues a Ivan. Provavelmente representavam a tentativa de alguém de repassar a tarefa para outra pessoa, por temor de ir pessoalmente a sala do presidente.

Alfred bufou e grunhiu: "Estagiários..."

Aproveitando que já estava ali e que aparentemente Ivan não estava no prédio, ele pensou que seria muito interessante deixar os relatórios na sala da presidência antes que pudesse topar com o sujeito. Vangloriando-se de sua genialidade, ele praticamente esqueceu a tarefa que lhe foi atribuída por Feliks e se direcionou ao último andar.

O peculiar andar da presidência era repleto de fetiches de Ivan. Ao contrario dos demais andares, não havia um corredor que conduzia a diversas salas ou a um espaço comum. O único corredor dali, ornado com fotos dos presidentes antigos, levava diretamente à pomposa e enorme porta em mogno puro da sala de Braginski. Para Alfred, aquele lugar lembrava até demais o cenário de um filme de terror. E ele não gostava nem um pouco de estar ali.

Engoliu seco e bateu levemente na porta. Ao não receber resposta, esperou e bateu mais uma vez, para se assegurar que de fato não havia ninguém ali dentro. Finalmente, girou a maçaneta e entrou por sua conta e risco.

Há uma porção de razões pelas quais as regras básicas de etiqueta e educação indicam que alguém deve bater antes de entrar em algum recinto e até aquele dia Alfred as seguia sem realmente pensar nessas razões. O americano tinha consciência, é claro, que bater na porta era, antes de tudo, um meio de anunciar que algum intruso se aproxima, portanto todos no interior daquele recinto devem parar o que estão fazendo se isso for algo impróprio e constrangedor.

Mas era de Ivan Braginski que estamos falando. O peculiar e excêntrico bilionário russo Ivan Braginski. E com alguma certeza, para ele pouco importava as normas de etiqueta.

E por isso, quando Alfred adentrou a sala da presidência, precisou abafar um som de surpresa. De fato, ele não esperava encontrar Toris, sim, Toris, o amor de infância de Feliks pelo qual atualmente o descendente de polonês estava movendo mundos e fundos, inclinado sobre a estupidamente grande mesa, como se verificasse alguns papeis, com Ivan prendendo-o entre seu corpo e o móvel. Uma das mãos do presidente segurava o queixo de Toris e a outra apoiava-se sobre a mesa. Sua boca estava muito próxima da orelha do outro e Alfred pode, com algum esforço em razão da pouca iluminação da sala, perceber que Toris tremia.

O americano lançou um olhar mortífero ao seu superior. Internamente, sua mente trabalhava com a cena que havia acabado de presenciar, sem deixar de prestar atenção no sorriso cínico que se desenhava no rosto de Ivan.

Alfred pigarreou para tentar esconder sua irritação e o incômodo.

"Vim trazer os relatórios da última semana. Estavam sobre a minha mesa."

"Muito bem. Deixe-os bem aqui." Ivan sinalizou o local onde sua mão livre encontrava apoio. "Vejo que você chegou mais cedo que o normal hoje, Jones. Devo presumir a existência de alguma razão em especial para esse feito?"

Alfred franziu o cenho e com toda a sua impertinência ignorou o superior. Ele olhou de relance para Toris, que mantinha o olhar fixo na mesa. Mas ainda sim, podia-se perceber o pânico em seus olhos. No mínimo segundo em que seus olhares se cruzaram, o americano leu em seus lábios algo como 'não é o que você está pensando'. No entanto, Alfred nem sabia o que pensar.

As mãos de Ivan o seguraram pelos pulsos.

"Você não deveria ser tão mal educado com o seu chefe."

"Não tenho nada a dizer."

E ele saiu da sala, decidido a não comentar com Feliks o que havia presenciado, consternado demais para colocar seus pensamentos em ordem e decidido a tomar alguma atitude.

USUK

Matthew suspirou não uma, mas duas, três vezes. Apesar do jogo de hóquei na TV, seu olhar parecia perdido em outro mundo. Nem mesmo o seu suco favorito merecia sua atenção. Era como se estivesse em um universo paralelo, alheio das pequenas coisas que aconteciam ao seu redor. Tudo porque seu irmão, seu estúpido, inconsequente e desgraçado irmão, graças à sua nova aventura no mundo real, agora o preocupava horrores.

Nunca tivera complexo de irmão. Na realidade, houve uma época em que o que mais queria na vida era se ver livre da influência destruidora do irmão. Porque Alfred sempre fora assim, efusivo, inconsequente, espontâneo e até mesmo cruel. E Matthew, por outro lado, passou a vida sendo bonzinho demais, ou passivo demais, para se destacar.

Mas os problemas familiares unilaterais do irmão de Alfred não eram fortes o suficiente para afastar o zelo com o bem-estar daquele com quem crescera junto.

Tudo começou quando Francis permitiu – sim, permitiu – que seus estúpidos amigos trancafiassem Alfred com aquele inglês no quarto. Claro, porque se não o tivessem feito, Alfred jamais teria decidido seguir com aquela loucura. Ou pelo menos, não teria se envolvido tanto. Era o que Matthew queria pensar que poderia ter acontecido, mas lá no fundo, ele sabia que o irmão iria até o inferno se precisasse, se estivesse realmente fascinado pelo tal de Arthur.

A verdade era que jamais tiveram a coragem de conversar a respeito disso. Alfred bancou muito bem o irmão protetor e ciumento quando chegou em casa com a notícia que Matthew namorava Francis. Armou o maior escândalo, disse que Matthew era tolo e inconsequente e que sairia ferido, porque provavelmente aquele sujeito era um pervertido. E quando o irmão questionou em que Alfred se baseava para afirmar aquilo, ele se calou. Foi quando Matthew percebeu que os ciúmes que seus olhos transmitiam não eram direcionados a ele. Preferiu manter aquilo para si, pois sabia que o irmão negaria tudo veementemente e da maneira mais cínica possível. Mas continuava a ser triste, porque lá no fundo, Matthew sentia profunda inveja da dedicação que o irmão empregava naquele seu relacionamento ilusório. Queria se sentir tão protegido quanto Arthur parecia ser, gostaria muito que alguém com a mesma dedicação de Alfred se dispusesse a amá-lo. Tinha Francis, mas não sabia até que ponto o namorado estava envolvido emocionalmente com ele, tudo porque Matthew sabia bem demais como ler as outras pessoas.

Nunca foi dito, nem mencionado, mas Matthew tinha a impressão que Arthur – sim, de novo _Arthur_ – tinha um lugar especial no coração de seu namorado. Porque mais de uma vez, ele viu a expressão inquieta de Francis quando Arthur telefonou choramingando por causa de Alfred. Porque mais de uma vez, em um momento que era para ser só deles, ele ouviu da boca de Francis que aquilo tudo o preocupava demais.

Por isso era que a cabecinha de Matthew estava ocupada demais com preocupações fundadas e infundadas para se distrair com o jogo na TV.

Suspirou outra vez e ficou brincando com o suco quente, girando o copo rápido o suficiente para que o líquido ameaçasse sair, mas não o suficiente para que de fato derramasse. Por certo, aquilo não duraria muito.

Alfred abriu a porta escandalosamente, como sempre, aliás. O que tirou a concentração do jovem sentado na sala e fez com que ele derramasse uma boa parte do suco em si mesmo.

"Obrigado, Alfred." Murmurou para si, vendo suas roupas encharcadas.

Ignorando o chamado do irmão, Matthew se levantou, sequer se predispondo a desligar a TV, e subiu para seu quarto para trocar de roupa. De repente, toda a angústia anterior se esvaiu e ele se lembrou do quão irritado estava com as atitudes de Alfred quando ouviu a voz do irmão ecoar pelo corredor, agora bem próxima de seu quarto. Cansado, passou a mão no rosto e massageou as têmporas.

"MATTIE" Ele berrou desnecessariamente. "Eu estava te procurando por toda a casa! Porque não respondeu?"

Porque não queria. "Porque estava aqui no quarto me trocando, Alfred."

"O que aconteceu? Por que você está todo sujo assim?"

Matthew rolou os olhos.

"Nada demais, derramei um pouco de suco." Ele esperava algum comentário sem graça da parte do irmão, mas para a sua imensa surpresa, o outro apenas assentiu, quase compreensivo.

"Você está bem, Alfred?" Arqueou a sobrancelha.

"Sim, por quê?"

"Nada. O que você quer?"

Alfred caminhou até a cama do irmão e ali se fez à vontade. O irmão se sentou em uma poltrona em um dos cantos do quarto, pensando que talvez daquela vez o assunto fosse longo.

"Diga, Mattie, você lembra do Braginski?" Perguntou, adquirindo um ar mais sério.

"Aquele russo ridiculamente grande que você odeia e que por peça do destino é seu chefe?"

"O infeliz mesmo."

"O que tem ele?"

"Pode ser que ele esteja causando problemas ao Feliks, e eu preciso ajudá-lo."

"Alfred, você quer ser o herói de novo?"

"Isso também, mas..." Ele sacudiu a cabeça como se estivesse decepcionado consigo mesmo. As cenas de mais cedo não abandonavam a sua mente. "A realidade é que eu tenho uma dívida com ele."

"Uma dívida?"

"Sim. Foi ele que conseguiu um meio de eu encontrar o Arthur."

Matthew se remexeu de maneira desconfortável, claramente incomodado pela simples menção a Arthur. Bem que ele suspeitara do súbito interesse de Feliks pela relação de Alfred.O que normalmente passaria despercebido por seu irmão, ele apostou. Mas Matthew muitas vezes o subestimava. Apesar da longa convivência, deixava-se enganar pelo jeito ingênuo, alegre e até mesmo idiota de ser do mais jovem. A personalidade de Alfred era uma armadilha, porque sua perspicácia transcendia a capacidade de uma pessoa ordinária de percebê-la. Tudo ou quase tudo o que ele fazia era consciente, calculado e arquitetado para um fim específico. E sendo suas atitudes todas tão pré-estabelecidas, sua capacidade de perceber as mudanças no ambiente era da mesma forma aguçada.

Ele pigarreou, sentando-se na cama do irmão com as pernas cruzadas. Chegara o momento de deixar de protelar e conversar a respeito daquilo. Alfred percebia que o irmão não se sentia tão à vontade com a ideia de ele estar se relacionando com Arthur e queria –_precisava_ – entender a razão.

"Algum problema, Mattie?"

"Não." Mentiu descaradamente. "Nenhum."

"Por que você não gosta do Artie?"

"Eu nunca disse que não gostava."

"Bom, você obviamente demonstrou."

"Eu não o odeio."

"Então?"

Parcialmente surpreso com a sagacidade do irmão e parcialmente irritado com a insistência, Matthew se levantou e começou a andar pelo quarto como um leão enjaulado. A tonalidade de sua voz, sempre calma apesar do turbilhão interno, soava como se narrasse uma história para uma criança dormir.

"Eu não odeio Arthur. De fato, eu sequer o conheço, a não ser de vista e pelas histórias que ouço sobre ele. Mas isso tudo de vocês terem um relacionamento sendo ele casado me incomoda muito, sabe? Eu tenho medo que no final, você saia machucado. Eu sei que você é adulto e tudo mais, mas eu me preocupo. Você é meu irmão, afinal."

Matthew se sentiu mais leve, como se tivesse se livrado de toneladas de preocupações e culpa acumulados. Pelo menos de parte deles. Ele esperou uma resposta compreensiva, ou mesmo repreensiva da parte do irmão, mas diante do seu silêncio, levantou a cabeça, preocupado.

A expressão de Alfred era de choque, terror e surpresa, se tudo isso pudesse, no mesmo momento, se encaixar em uma pessoa só. A situação daquela manhã, polêmica o suficiente para deixar o americano tão pensativo, nem de longe se equiparava ao que ele acabara de escutar. Matthew engoliu seco, repassando mentalmente o que acabara de dizer, na esperança de encontrar seu erro. E, ao percebê-lo, levou a mão à boca.

"Você disse casado?"

"E-Eu..."

"Acho que você se enganou, Mattie." Alfred levantou a cabeça, com as íris azuis-celestes fitando o irmão intensamente. "Arthur tem uma namorada, mas não é casado. Ele nem usa aliança."

Matthew não sabia se era prudente continuar com aquilo. Ele já vira Alfred daquele jeito, claro. Aconteceu com toda e qualquer revelação bombástica que lhe foi feita, em maior ou menor intensidade. Às vezes ele ficaria apenas estático, tentando não acreditar no que ouvira; às vezes desatinaria a chorar ou mesmo a explodir de raiva. E era dessa última situação que Matthew tinha medo.

Ele olhou bem nos olhos do irmão, engoliu seco e tomou sua decisão.


	10. Todas as coisas boas tem um fim

Só espero que essas férias coloquem minha cabeça no lugar mais uma vez. Perdão pela negligência e obrigada por ainda acompanharem a fic.

Boa leitura!

* * *

Alfred dava comida aos pombos ao lado da idosa Sra. Dotts, que balbuciava pela quinta vez algo a respeito de sua bisneta haver lhe trazido um presente no último final de semana. Ele sorriu e acenou polidamente com a cabeça, um pouco mais preocupado em checar o celular de cinco em cinco minutos do que com o tema já batido.

Não telefonava para Arthur havia duas semanas. Na maior parte do tempo, era porque mantinha o celular desligado para evitar que o impulso o fizesse ceder. A essa altura, era muito provável que ele já tivesse voltado de onde quer que tivesse ido trabalhar, mas Alfred não poderia saber, já que o inglês tampouco se dignou a contatá-lo. Era como se ambos estivessem um esperando o primeiro passo do outro. Depois do fatídico dia em que Matthew descuidadamente deixou a verdade escapar, Alfred ficara receoso em tornar a telefonar para o amante, por mais que seu inconsciente parecesse urrar em desespero por encontrá-lo. Era ou muito teimoso ou muito medroso para enfrentar a realidade, ou ao menos mascará-la com um sorriso de quem tudo ignora.

Seu irmão se viu forçado a contar o que sabia, mas Alfred não estava certo se era a história completa. Matthew explicara que havia escutado uma conversa entre Francis e Arthur quando ainda nem tinha ciência do caso que tinha com seu consanguíneo. E que depois perguntara por mera curiosidade a respeito. Naquela época, Francis não revelou que o garoto com qual seu amigo casado estava se envolvendo era o seu próprio irmão. Talvez porque sequer desconfiasse do parentesco entre os dois.

E os mesmos pensamentos infestavam a mente de Alfred durante aquelas duas semanas. Ok, Arthur era casado e havia omitido o fato. Contudo, na condição de meros amantes, não era como se ele fosse realmente obrigado a revelar toda a sua vida para o americano. Mas no fundo, era uma atitude ainda mais infiel da parte do inglês e fazia parecer como se ele tentasse desesperadamente sustentar ambos os relacionamentos com a certeza de que conseguiria fazê-lo até finalmente cansar-se de um deles. Não importava o conflito interno em curso, a parte certa era que Alfred se sentia completamente traído por Arthur.

Como se ele tivesse algum direito em se sentir traído, pensava de forma aborrecida.

Olhou de relance para a simpática velhinha que ainda falava animadamente sobre a bisneta e a interrompeu gentilmente, sugerindo que voltassem para dentro do prédio para que pudessem almoçar. Com cuidado e mantendo o sorriso no rosto, a ajudou a se levantar.

"Você é um rapaz tão bonzinho, Sr. Jones." Comentou a idosa. "Mas você parece incomodado. Essa pobre velha aqui pode saber o que o aflige?"

Alfred encarou Sra. Dotts e achou que conseguiria mascarar sua surpresa com um sorriso forçado.

"Não há nada de errado, Sra. Dotts."

Ela riu e sacudiu a cabeça. "Posso ser velha, meu jovem, mas não sou burra. Está claro para mim que você está terrivelmente preocupado com alguma coisa, isso desde a última vez em que esteve aqui." Ela parou para contemplar o rio. "Mas não posso ser chata. Vou entender perfeitamente se você desejar não compartilhar comigo."

"Me desculpe." Ele balançou a cabeça e deu um sorriso triste. "Eu só não me sinto à vontade para falar a respeito."

A idosa lhe dedicou um olhar compreensivo e apertou de leve sua mão, de modo a demonstrar compreensão.

"Então busque tirar esse olhar preocupado do seu rosto, ouviu bem, meu filho? Qual for o seu problema, é apenas uma questão de tempo até que ele seja resolvido."

"Tomara." Murmurou.

Próximo a entrada do asilo havia certa comoção. Um grupo escolar repleto de crianças obstruía a porta principal.

"Não sabia que hoje era dia de visita escolar." Comentou mais consigo mesmo do que com a senhora ao seu lado.

"Mas que crianças adoráveis."

"Acho que vamos ter que entrar pelo lado, Sra. Dotts." Ele a tomou pelos braços para guiá-la até a outra entrada, mas foi interrompido por um grito vindo do grupo.

"Hey! Senhor Alfred!"

Surpreso, o americano se virou e viu um rosto familiar vindo em sua direção. Ele imediatamente abriu um sorriso.

"Eu me lembro de você." Ele afagou os cabelos do pequeno depois de ele haver se aproximado. "Peter, não é?"

O outro assentiu efusivamente, seus olhinhos brilhando de admiração pelo mais velho.

"O que você está fazendo aqui?" Eles perguntaram ao mesmo tempo. Alfred riu.

"Eu trabalho como voluntário aqui nesse asilo. Essa bela senhora aqui ao meu lado é a Sra. Dotts."

"Oh, meu jovem, você é um galante." Ela riu. "Muito prazer, pequeno. Todo amigo desse rapaz é meu amigo."

Peter deu a entender que continuaria a conversa, mas foi chamado pela professora. Ele olhou para Alfred de forma desanimada e o americano o assegurou que eles se encontrariam assim que o grupo tivesse a liberação para entrar no asilo. E foi o que aconteceu. Alfred deu um jeito de ser o responsável pelo grupo de Peter e mais quatro crianças e ele os guiou pelos aposentos espaçosos daquela casa antiga que era utilizada para abrigar os idosos. Ele apresentou cada um de seus amigos para as crianças e cuidou para que não houvesse problemas de interação. A todo o momento Peter tentava chamar a sua atenção e arrumava uma maneira de ficar ao seu lado. O americano estranhou a princípio. Não estava habituado a receber tanta atenção infantil. Contudo, o encontro foi agradável, pois o garoto era extremamente educado e divertido. Em um determinado momento, Alfred chegou a pensar em como seria ter um irmão daquela idade.

Peter se relacionou bem com a Sra. Dotts. Lidou de maneira muito madura com os esquecimentos da idosa, que acabou, na medida do que sua memória lhe permitia, se afeiçoando ao pequeno. Quando chegou a hora de se despedirem, foi praticamente uma novela até que finalmente a idosa compreendesse que ele precisava partir.

Ele voltou dois dias mais tarde, sozinho. Alfred ficou preocupado com isso, mas o menor assegurou que sua mãe havia lhe dado uma carona até ali e viria busca-lo em duas horas. Isso diminuiu o peso no peito do americano e eles puderam se dedicar às atividades de distração dos internos.

No final de semana, Peter veio acompanhado da mãe. Alfred lembrava-se dela perfeitamente: uma moça aparentemente jovem, com rosto bonito, expressivos olhos azuis e cabelos loiros. Ela era bem sorridente e conversou com o americano por horas. Nada pessoal, apenas sobre o voluntariado e alguns hobbies em comum.

Na segunda-feira, ele tornou a aparecer desacompanhado. Sentou-se ao lado de Alfred no piano e os dois observaram enquanto a Sra. Dotts tocavam com paixão as poucas melodias que ainda recordava.

"Você deveria voltar mais vezes, meu jovem." Ela disse na hora de se despedirem, sem se recordar que o pequeno já estivera ali. "Quando esse seu amigo aí ficar velho, ele vai precisar de alguém para lhe fazer companhia."

"Ainda vai demorar um pouco, sra. Dotts." Riu Alfred.

"Pode deixar comigo!" Peter respondeu de forma animada. Ele ouviu o celular tocar e disse que realmente precisava ir. Despediu-se de Alfred e jurou que voltariam a se ver.

Terminado seu período no asilo, o americano não se sentia a fim de voltar para casa ainda e por isso resolveu dar uma volta no cais e deixar sua mente divagar um pouco. Não falava com Arthur há muito tempo e a sensação em seu peito era engraçada. Era um incômodo amargo, desagradável. Não conseguia esquecê-lo sequer um minuto e aquela sensação era terrível.

"Olha só o que você fez comigo, sobrancelhudo." Ele resmungou, atirando uma pedrinha no rio. "Eu não deveria estar assim."

"Assim como?"

Alfred sobressaltou-se e se virou para encarar a mulher parada atrás de si. Natasha tinha os braços cruzados e as sobrancelhas ligeiramente arqueadas.

"N-Natasha!" Ele deu um sorriso desajeitado. "Há quanto tempo!"

"É." Ela respondeu de forma seca. "Parece que o nosso encontro não te agradou muito."

Alfred sorriu, mas seus lábios tremiam.

"Não tem necessidade de ficar assim. Você parece patético." Ela estendeu o braço. "Quer caminhar?"

Foi a vez de Alfred de arquear a sobrancelha. Ele estendeu o braço de volta.

"Então... O que você faz por aqui, hm... Sozinha?"

"Eu queria falar com você."

Ele a encarou de forma atônita, ponderando como ela conseguira encontrá-lo, em primeiro lugar. Natasha percebeu o olhar esquisito e rolou os olhos.

"Ora, por favor, não duvide de uma pessoa com recursos."

"O que você quer falar comigo?"

Ela encarou o rio, pensativa.

"Você estudou com Ivan na universidade e agora trabalha com ele e vocês nunca na vida se deram muito bem, estou certa?"

"Bom, acho que todo mundo que nos conhece sabe disso, mas... Uh...".

"Tanto faz. Eu soube do seu encontrozinho com ele na diretoria. Com quem ele estava?"

Aquela mulher sempre conseguia coagir Alfred com sua capacidade de ir direto ao ponto. Ele pigarreou e respondeu com seriedade.

"Eu não acho que seja adequado citar nomes."

Natasha bufou impaciente.

"Olha, eu tenho um interesse especial em manter meu irmão longe daquele sujeito. E você tem um interesse especial em ver algo dar errado para Ivan pelo menos uma vez na vida. Pff." Ela riu quando percebeu a expressão indignada do americano. "Alfred, meu querido, você não é um santo. E eu sei de tudo que tem a ver com meu irmão, então você não precisa vestir sua máscara de _Batman_ e fingir que é moralista."

O americano fez um bico, mas talvez Natasha tivesse razão.

"O que eu quero propor aqui é uma aliança. Nosso encontro deu certo uma vez, então acho que uma parceria não seria um problema, certo?"

"Diga."

"Vamos destruir o que quer que Ivan esteja construindo com aquele sujeito."

Alfred se engasgou, mas prontamente recuperou a compostura. Ele achou aquilo tudo cruel demais mesmo para sua rivalidade com o russo. Não era típico de Alfred destruir relacionamentos, mesmo que unilaterais. Mas novamente, ele recordou da angústia de Feliks e do olhar assustado de Toris cada vez que Ivan estava por perto. Não era justo que o russo se colocasse daquela forma entre seus amigos. No dilema moral que enfrentava, ele optou pelos seus aliados e não pela aceitabilidade ou não do que viria a fazer.

"Faço o que quer que você proponha, desde que não prejudique a pessoa com quem ele está se envolvendo. Mas quero as suas razões."

"Eu amo o meu irmão. E não me olhe com essa cara. Para a sua informação, Ivan não é meu irmão de verdade. Eu fui adotada quando tinha seis anos de idade. A despeito disso, eu o amo desde o primeiro dia que o vi e não quero ninguém se metendo no meu caminho. Eu o quero só para mim, entendeu?"

"Natasha, você não pode forçar alguém a ficar com você."

"Eu posso."

Alfred suspirou.

"Olha, eu não quero muita coisa, na verdade. Nem vai exigir muito esforço da sua parte. O sujeito tem um relacionamento com outra pessoa. Tudo o que preciso é que você faça com que o caso dele com o meu irmão se torne _público_."

"Desculpa, mas eu ainda não vi como isso _não_ vai prejudicar a outra pessoa. Eu me recuso." Ele respondeu, sem olhá-la. Pediria desculpas a Feliks e provavelmente ele entenderia. Apesar de tudo, a reputação de Toris estava em jogo ali.

Natasha fez uma expressão de desagrado.

"O que aconteceu com você, _git_? Por que você nunca mais ligou? _Sinto sua falta_." Ela disse com um tom de voz engraçado e Alfred se virou para ela mortificado. Tateou os bolsos tarde demais para perceber que Natasha tinha seu celular em mãos e um sorriso sádico no rosto. "Arthur Kirkland."

"Me devolve isso agora." Disse entre dentes.

"Sabe, eu conheço um Arthur Kirkland." Ela entregou o celular na mão de Alfred e a mensagem recém-visualizada ainda estava na tela. Bela hora para Arthur fazer contato! "Ele tem uma esposa e um filhinho e é um arquiteto renomado. Ele projetou nossa casa, inclusive. Já pensou se é a mesma pessoa? Que coincidência ele ser seu _amigo_. Que escândalo."

Mesmo que fosse um blefe, o estrago já estava feito. A expressão de Alfred o entregara.

"Você pretende me chantagear?"

"Hm. Talvez?"

Ele queria dizer coisas bastante rudes para ela, mas engoliu o orgulho.

"Eu espero nunca mais ver a sua cara depois que isso terminar, ouviu bem? Estou falando sério."

"É sempre bom fazer negócios com você, Alfred."

"Você é pior do que o seu irmão."

Ela riu.

"Eu sei."

–-

Em outra parte da cidade, Arthur descarregava algumas compras do carro.

"Filho, você pode me ajudar com isso aqui?"

O garotinho disparou para fora da casa, tagarelando sem parar sobre a mais nova brincadeira que havia inventado enquanto recebia do pai algumas sacolas do supermercado.

"Que bom." Ele sorriu, afagando os cabelos do pequeno. Daí ele falou que havia visitado um asilo, conhecido um sujeito bacana e que eles cuidavam de uma senhora que costumava se esquecer das coisas. Arthur não prestou muita atenção, porque era mais uma das inúmeras coisas que Peter sentia a necessidade de lhe contar. Mas sua cabeça estava um pouco enrolada com as suas próprias preocupações para demonstrar mais interesse que um sorriso de incentivo.

"Ele está efusivo assim a semana inteira." Emily riu e deu um selinho no marido. "Agora tudo é esse amigo novo dele. Você deveria conhecê-lo. É um rapaz muito agradável."

"Quem sabe da próxima vez." Novamente ele não prestou muita atenção. Emily percebeu.

"Algo errado?"

"Ah? Não, nada. Eu só estou um pouco aéreo." Riu para descontrair. Mas a ruga de preocupação na testa da esposa não desapareceu. "O que temos para jantar?"

"Fiz o seu favorito: peixe e batatas."

"Ótimo." Ele agradeceu com um beijo.

"Francis ligou. Convidei-o para jantar conosco."

Arthur rolou os olhos.

"Por que você chama esse sapo para tudo o que fazemos?"

"Ele é _nosso_ amigo. Além disso, não ouço notícias dele há semanas. Vocês tem se falado menos."

"Estive bastante atarefado ultimamente." Rebateu o inglês.

Emily não respondeu. Arthur era naturalmente irritadiço desde os tempos de universidade, principalmente no que concernia Francis. Mas de alguma forma, ela vinha sentindo que o marido estava muito mais defensivo do que de costume. Havia conversado com Francis a respeito e o comportamento do amigo foi-lhe estranho, apesar de ela não encontrar razões para duvidar dele. "É só uma crise por causa da idade." Ele lhe assegurou, com a voz bastante insegura.

Ela nunca mais conversou com o marido sobre suas inseguranças. Quando eram jovens, costumavam falar de tudo, até do que não deviam e isso tornava sua relação bastante turbulenta, mas ao mesmo tempo a fortaleceu. Nos últimos meses, contudo, algo havia mudado e ela não sabia dizer o quê.

Após ela e o marido organizarem as compras nos armários, ela perguntou:

"Como vão as coisas?"

"Boas." Ele respondeu enquanto molhava o rosto na pia do lavabo. "Por quê?"

Emily deu de ombros e foi para a cozinha esquentar a comida. Alguns minutos depois, a campainha tocou e Francis chegou com os mesmos comentários de sempre.

"Ah, Arthur, você se esqueceu de fazer a sobrancelha de novo?" e "Qual é o problema com o seu cabelo? Você não conhece uma coisa chamada escova?" e ainda "E aí, Emily, ele continua impotente?"

"CALADO, SAPO!" Arthur berraria corado de consternação e indignação, empurrando Francis de volta para fora de casa.

"Arthur, não seja rude." Riu Emily. "Que bom que você veio, Francis."

"Como era você quem ia cozinhar, minha doce amiga, eu não poderia recusar! Agora se fosse o seu marido, eu felizmente dispensaria o convite."

"Morra." Grunhiu Arthur logo que Peter entrou no recinto.

"Tio Francis!" Ele correu ao encontro do visitante.

"Como vai meu afilhado favorito?"

"Ótimo!" E ele começou a contar todas as novidades das últimas semanas. Falou sobre a escola e mais um monte de coisa. E "Alfred, meu novo amigo!"

Francis arqueou a sobrancelha e olhou para Arthur, mas o inglês não estava prestando atenção. Ele conversava com a esposa próximo ao fogão.

"Conte-me mais sobre esse seu amigo, Peter." Ele convidou a falar. E o pequeno prontamente acatou.

Após o jantar, Francis pediu que Arthur o acompanhasse até o carro. Disse a Emily que roubaria seu marido por alguns instantes apenas a fins de pedir uns conselhos, mas que não demorariam.

Claramente não era aquilo que faria e Arthur estava plenamente consciente disso.

"O que você quer?"

"Você apresentou Alfred ao seu filho, Arthur?" O tom de Francis era reprovador.

"Não! Mas é claro que não! Alfred sequer sabe que eu sou casado, pelo amor de Deus. E ele não vai descobrir nada, ouviu bem?"

Francis pretendia retorquir, dizer que duvidava que Alfred não soubesse porque seu irmão lhe contara. Matthew telefonara semanas antes para Francis, em puro desespero, lamentando-se por haver deixado a verdade escapar e repetindo tantas vezes fosse possível que não deveria ter feito aquilo. Então claramente o americano já sabia do pequeno segredo sujo de Arthur. Mas não era Francis quem diria isso a ele.

"Olha... Até onde você pretende ir? O quanto vocês tem se visto?"

Arthur levou a mão ao peito.

"Faz algumas semanas que não nos vemos." Sentiu a dor diante as próprias palavras. "Ele não ligou e das vezes que eu tentei o celular estava fora de área."

"Arthur..." Seu tom se suavizou e seu olhar foi de estupefação ao ver os olhos do amigo se marejarem.

"Eu não sei o que fazer." Ele limpou a própria lágrima, mas outras começaram a cair. "Faz um tempo que estamos nisso. Meu coração dói só de pensar que ele pode ter se cansado de mim. Eu sinto a falta dele, das palavras estúpidas, das idiotices, daquele sorriso ridículo que parece iluminar onde quer que ele vá. Eu deveria ter previsto isso, mas eu achei que não fosse me envolver e que fosse algo fortuito..."

"Oh meu Deus, Arthur... Você está apaixonado por ele?"

O outro assentiu, deixando que mais lágrimas caíssem. Francis o puxou para um abraço forte, quase de tirar o fôlego. Sua testa franzida denotava o que sentia.

"Desculpe. Eu não vi isso acontecer." Ele sussurrou baixinho, aos sons dos soluços do amigo. "Eu te amo, eu te amo tanto que me dá inveja só de te ver chorando por outro. Não é uma inveja comparável ao que senti quando você me disse que ia casar com Emily. É pior, porque você não está feliz. Está sofrendo."

"P-Pare com isso." Arthur o afastou. "Eu não quero ouvir você falando disso."

"Você precisa terminar tudo com ele."

"Não posso!"

"Você _deve_."

"Não quero. Eu vou morrer se eu não puder mais vê-lo."

Aquele comportamento era tão atípico de Arthur. De repente Francis pensou se havia sido uma boa ideia ter sido omisso desde o começo. Ele começou a detestar Alfred e a si mesmo por fazer Arthur sofrer. Suspirou e acariciou a bochecha do inglês.

"Olha, você está preso nisso. Não tem mais como fugir. Nesse jogo, a Emily e o Alfred disputarão o prêmio sem mesmo saberem, e independente da sua escolha, é você que sairá perdendo."

"Desculpe-me." Sussurrou de modo quase inaudível, esperando que Francis o odiasse. "Mas eu não acho que consiga ficar mais um minuto longe dele."

–-

Alfred bufou de ódio, batendo a cabeça contra a janela do carro. O vidro estava gelado por causa do temporal lá fora.

"Idiota. Idiota. Idiota." Como havia deixado Natasha usar Arthur para chantageá-lo? Como sequer sentiu tanto medo de ter seu segredo revelado e ver a vida do inglês arruinada para se entregar, em primeiro lugar? Quanto despreparo!

Ele ouviu batidas do lado de fora do carro e destrancou a porta. Arthur entrou ensopado, apesar do guarda-chuva.

"Maldita chuva." Ele resmungou, sacudindo os braços e o casaco para tirar o excesso de água. Ao finalmente se virar para cumprimentar Alfred adequadamente, foi surpreendido com um beijo repentino e desesperado.

Arthur era incapaz de mentir para si mesmo: sentira falta daquilo, muita mesmo. Era como se tivesse vivido quase um mês de outono sem qualquer fogo para se aquecer: não era - ou pelo menos não deveria ser - realmente essencial na sua vida, mas uma vez lá fazia com que ele percebesse o que estava perdendo. Envolveu o pescoço do americano com os braços e o puxou para mais perto de si, abrindo a boca e permitindo que a língua do outro pudesse ter passagem. Um arrepio familiar lhe percorreu a espinha. As mãos de Alfred adentraram o casaco úmido, abriram um tímido botão na camisa social do inglês e finalmente puderam ter contato com sua pele. Daí foi mais um botão. E outro. Até finalmente aquele empecilho estar mais convidativo ao toque. O americano já havia deixado para se preocupar com Natasha e Toris em momento mais oportuno e decidira aproveitar o presente.

Seus lábios percorreram a pele do pescoço do inglês e nele depositaram chupões vorazes. Arthur suspirou enquanto suas mãos repousavam nos ombros do americano.

"Não devemos fazer isso aqui." Ele comentou de maneira quieta.

"É?" Sentiu um beijo em seu pescoço. "Por quê?"

"É um local público e ainda está claro. Podemos ser vistos."

"Hm." Um chupão. "Mas." Um beijo. "Não estava." Outro beijo. "Chovendo?"

Arthur suspirou novamente. Um lado de seu cérebro buscava a razão e o outro a rejeitava.

"Eu sei, mas... Mmm. Está mais fraca." Suas mãos acariciaram a bochecha de Alfred, que levantara o rosto para olhar para fora. "Vê?"

O americano fez um bico e olhou Arthur bem nos olhos.

"O que você sugere que façamos então, Sr. Não-vamos-fazer-sexo-no-carro-porque-mimimi-vão-ver-minha-bunda?"

Arthur quis ficar irritado com o comentário, mas em vez disso deu uma risadinha e uma leve beliscada no outro.

"Eles vão ver o seu pênis também, gênio."

"Que vejam." Alfred sorriu de forma travessa. O inglês rolou os olhos.

"Você não tem jeito."

"É por isso que você gosta de mim!" Ele brincou.

Arthur deu um sorriso quase imperceptível e não desviou o olhar.

"É. Talvez."

Alfred o encarou, surpreso e assustado pela confissão. Arthur acabara de confessar que gostava dele? O que isso queria dizer? Que a relação de ambos não era apenas movida pelo sexo – pelo menos não _mais_? Ou essa especulação não passava de um mal entendido? Como poderia Arthur confessar estar gostando de Alfred se ele era _casado_, pelo amor de Deus? Sua esposa provavelmente estava em casa, crente que o marido estaria fazendo algo que disse que estaria fazendo sem realmente estar. Uma mentira construída apenas como desculpa para estar ao lado do amante. E como poderiam os dois se sentir tão bem com isso?

De repente, era como se Alfred lembrasse que deveria estar ressentido com o amante. Porque ele mentiu sobre ser casado, porque ingenuamente o americano acreditara que a moça fosse apenas sua namorada – como se uma aliança tornasse todas as suas atitudes verdadeiramente erradas. Mas encarando aquelas maravilhosas íris esverdeadas, como podia? Não conseguia e nem tinha o direito de estar com raiva de Arthur e talvez por isso tivesse raiva de si mesmo.

Arthur, por outro lado, ficou apreensivo com a reação de Alfred. Ele parecia assustado, meio abatido e meio em conflito consigo mesmo. Como se ainda não houvesse percebido que aquelas singelas palavras do outro fossem fato havia algum tempo já.

"Algo errado?" Perguntou, deixando transparecer toda a insegurança que o assolava. Soube a resposta no momento em que os olhos de Alfred encontraram os seus. Engoliu seco, querendo dizer alguma coisa, mas com medo.

Alfred passou a língua pelos lábios secos e falou o que seria sua próxima fonte de profundo arrependimento.

"Acho que é hora de darmos um tempo."

E o mundo de Arthur desabou.


	11. Desmoronando

Missão: igualar os capítulos do com os do Nyah modo on. Eu sei que ainda tem gente que lê por aqui pelo fanfiction e que seria uma puta falta de sacanagem da minha parte não atualizar para vocês! Além desse capítulo, temos só mais um de déficit com o Nyah (victory!), que é o penúltimo capítulo. O último capítulo ainda não está terminado e será postado simultaneamente nos dois sites!

Boa leitura, pessoal!

* * *

"Você não está falando sério... Está?" Perguntou com todo o cuidado do mundo, como se o seu tom de voz tivesse o poder de influenciar na resposta.

"Estou falando sério." Mas Alfred não mais o encarava. Como podia falar a verdade se não o encarava?

"P-Por quê?"

"Você não deveria estar perguntando isso, você sabe... Não sabe?"

De repente, como um _flash,_ tudo fez sentido. Alfred sabia. Ele sabia de alguma coisa. A cabeça de Arthur começou a girar. Até onde ele sabia? O que ele sabia? Quem havia lhe contado e por quê? As únicas pessoas que conheciam em comum eram Francis e Matthew. Francis, ele não seria capaz, seria? Era muito mais provável que tivesse sido Matthew.

Mas isso não importava, importava?

"O que você sabe?" Sua voz cortou o som da chuva torrencial contra a lataria do automóvel.

"Você tem uma esposa." – E um filho. As palavras de Natasha ecoaram em sua cabeça. Ele não ousou repeti-las. Na verdade, ele nem queria saber se eram verdade ou não. Estava feliz com apenas metade do conhecimento da realidade.

Arthur massageou as têmporas e sentiu que uma crise de moralidade se anunciava. Novamente, como havia feito desde o primeiro dia em que concordara com aquela estupidez, ele se questionaria o que estava fazendo, por que estava fazendo e como era incapaz de se arrepender de estar com Alfred. Que grande hipócrita.

"Eu quero a verdade, Arthur." Alfred disse de forma suave. "Eu não estou nesse direito. Por Deus, eu sou tão ou mais hipócrita que você. Você não tinha a obrigação de me contar, eu sei. Mas eu preciso saber o que mais você não me disse." Ele parou para respirar. "Senão eu não posso sentir que fui parte, mesmo que indesejada, da sua vida."

"Você não é indesejado."

Silêncio.

Arthur respirou fundo. E agora, ele perderia Alfred para sempre. Merecidamente, ele bem sabia.

"Eu tenho um filho." Ele viu Alfred prender a respiração. Pensou em parar por ali, mas o americano assentiu, indicando que deveria continuar. "Peter tem 9 anos de idade, já sinto que está começando a se rebelar contra a autoridade do pai." Seu sorriso foi repleto de ressentimento consigo mesmo, quase que nostálgico. "Mas é um garoto maravilhoso, sabe. Eu não poderia pedir por um filho melhor que ele. É uma vergonha que ele me tenha como pai."

"Emily é minha esposa. O que eu disse uma vez sobre conhecê-la na universidade é verdade. Eu ainda era um calouro quando nos vimos pela primeira vez. Mas só começamos a namorar no último ano. Foi mais ou menos quando ela engravidou de Peter. Foi acidental, na verdade. Na época eu ainda não tinha certeza quanto aos meus sentimentos por ela. Eu a amava de verdade, como a grande amiga que ela foi e continua a ser para mim. Mas eu tinha acabado de terminar a minha conturbada não relação com Francis e eu estava confuso, confuso sobre o que eu tinha que fazer, sobre se era certo sentir atração por homens. Peter veio como uma bomba e uma salvação ao mesmo tempo para mim. E eu aprendi a amar Emily como minha esposa. Amei-a demais durante todos esses anos. Casamo-nos e alguns meses depois Peter nasceu. Ele foi uma verdadeira benção na minha vida. Eu o amo mais do que tudo. E pouco a pouco cuidar dele me permitiu acostumar com a vida de um homem casado. Um homem normal."

"..."

Alfred sentiu algo familiar nos nomes citados pelo inglês, mas a bagunça em sua mente não lhe permitiu digerir normalmente suas suspeitas.

"Sabe, Alfred, eu cresci em uma família conservadora e tradicional. Tive três irmãos mais velhos, todos bem sucedidos em sua vida profissional e amorosa. Todos seguiram a tradição da família e se tornaram advogados exemplares. Eu, por outro lado, era a criança que gostava de unicórnios e tinha amigos imaginários. Segui outro caminho e escolhi a arquitetura. Você pode imaginar o que os meus pais acharam disso, não pode?"

Alfred engoliu seco e não respondeu. Ele continuava a não olhar diretamente para Arthur. Mas quando o fez, de relance, viu o canto de seus lábios contorcidos.

"Então pelo menos a parte da universidade é verdade." Disse com um pouco de azedume.

"É."

Silêncio.

"Você me odeia." Não se sabia se aquilo era uma pergunta ou uma constatação.

Alfred negou com a cabeça, mesmo assim.

"Você é um babaca. Mas eu também sou. E simplesmente eu não consigo odiá-lo. Mas estou... Decepcionado. Confuso. Chateado."

"Então..."

"Então."

Lá fora continuava a chover.

"Você pretende dizer alguma coisa?"

"Não tenho nada a dizer."

"Então estamos de fato terminados?"

"Acho que você me ouviu bem."

"Então olhe para mim, _git_! Termine isso direito! Ao menos olhe nos meus olhos e me diga que acabou. Diga que você me odeia e que você nunca, nunca mais quer me ver. Que eu sou a pior das escórias, que mereço morrer sozinho. Diga isso para eu finalmente poder tirar essa assombração que é você da minha cabeça."

"NÃO POSSO, OK? Você quer que eu diga todas essas coisas, mas eu não posso! Você não acha que eu quero dizer isso, hein? Que você não merece ouvir? Se eu PUDESSE eu já teria dito." Ele rosnou. "Mas eu não consigo, merda."

"Por que não?" Ele perguntou desolado. Não era digno nem das melhores, nem piores palavras de Alfred. O que era Arthur, afinal?

"Porque eu te amo. Você é o amor da minha vida. Eu nunca senti isso por ninguém, ok. E eu me sinto tão..." Ele deu uma risada sarcástica. "Traído."

Arthur o encarou, sacudindo a cabeça, estupefato.

"Por favor. Não diga isso."

"O que você quer que eu diga?" Perguntou secamente.

"Odeie-me. Por favor."

"Acredite em mim, é o que eu mais quero."

Arthur engoliu com dificuldades. Então era assim que as coisas terminariam. Da maneira mais amarga possível. Tudo isso porque elas começaram com o pé esquerdo. Porque elas sequer deveriam haver começado. Porque era tudo uma ilusão de que ele finalmente podia ser aquela pessoa que sempre quisera ser, mas que nunca pudera. Por que ele jamais poderia ter sido isso, já que havia sido covarde demais para temer a represália por suas escolhas. Era por isso que Arthur estava errado. Porque sentira dúvida e porque permitira que a dúvida o conduzisse ao longo de toda a sua vida.

O barulho da chuva começou a incomodá-lo. Ele fechou a camisa e o casaco e abriu a porta do carro.

"Aonde você vai?"

"Não seja estúpido. Eu não tenho mais razão para ficar aqui. Estou indo pra casa."

"Está chovendo, eu te dou uma carona."

Arthur colocou o primeiro pé para fora e negou com a cabeça. Tinha um sorriso amargo no rosto. Sabia que não podia ficar mais nenhum minuto com Alfred. Precisava reparar o dano. O dano que causara no americano, o dano potencial que causaria a Emily. O dano que causaria em Peter.

"Desculpe por ter mentido. Eu estava com medo."

Ele saiu e bateu a porta, sem olhar para trás.

Decidiu caminhar, a despeito da chuva.

Não podia ir para casa naquela situação. Nem queria. Nem devia. Precisava pensar, refletir sobre o que fazer. Se aquela não era a hora, nenhuma seria.

O que seria da sua vida a partir de então?

Pensou que isso não tinha nada a ver com Alfred, mas na verdade, tinha tudo a ver. Lá no fundo, o inglês sabia que o tempo cuidaria de curar o seu coração partido. Mas essa era a menor de suas preocupações. Coração partido é uma tolice, sempre fora. Mas esse, em especial, despertou-lhe uma nova perspectiva. Ele poderia ter ido até Francis e pedido alguns conselhos, como habitualmente fazia. Mas dessa vez, sentia que não era o seu amigo o responsável por guiar suas decisões. Ninguém o era, senão ele próprio.

Mas o que poderia, o que deveria fazer? Chegar, beijar Emily e dizer que estava tudo bem, como sempre? Seria outra mentira que se acumularia nesses meses todos. Outro aspecto insuportável de seu caráter. A questão é se ele ainda era capaz de fazê-lo. Porque falar com Alfred daquela forma tão franca, contar-lhe toda a verdade, pareceu despertar-lhe do limbo da comodidade e da negligência.

Sempre fora covarde, isso desde pequeno. Tinha medo dos irmãos mais velhos, apesar dos constantes conflitos. Tinha medo da repreensão paterna, porque não era bom o suficiente. Tinha medo de fazer mal aos outros, mas por seu medo acabava fazendo. Tinha medo de si próprio e de suas escolhas, por isso sempre escolhia o caminho mais seguro.

Segurança. Não era isso o que sempre quis? O que tivera por uma década ou mais e que agora era fruto de seus próprios questionamentos?

Ele olhou para a aliança em seus dedos. Pela primeira vez nesse quase um ano de relacionamento com Alfred, ele se esquecera de tirá-la. Ele deslizou-a para fora de seu dedo e contemplou-a enquanto as gotas de chuva deslizavam pelo ouro reluzente. Sentiu lágrimas quentes descerem por suas bochechas e misturarem-se à chuva gelada. De repente, ele sabia o que deveria ser feito. Não poderia, nem conseguiria mais mentir para a esposa.

Restava-lhe uma alternativa.

–-

Matthew batia o pé, nervoso. Olhava para o relógio e de volta para fora, através da janela. Era quase meia noite e não tinha uma notícia sequer de Alfred. Não deveria estar assim preocupado. Seu irmão era crescido demais para cuidar de si mesmo.

Mas ele tinha aquela péssima sensação martelando contra seu peito.

Deu um pulo ao ver o carro parar na garagem e correu até a porta, ignorando o quão estranha aquela ansiedade toda poderia parecer se estivesse tudo bem.

Mas não estava.

Assim que Alfred entrou, ele desabou nos ombros do irmão. O abraçou com tanta força e necessidade que se a situação não fosse inusitada, Matthew o empurraria com medo de quebrar as costelas. Ele sentiu o irmão tremer e logo lágrimas quentes contra seu ombro. A realidade o atingiu como uma pedra.

"Meu Deus, Alfred, o que aconteceu?"

"A-Acabou, Mattie." Ele soluçou. "Acabou."

"Oh meu Deus, _Alfred_...".

"O que eu fiz? Por que eu sugeri dar um tempo? Eu não queria isso." Outro soluço. "Eu estou com raiva, Mattie, muita raiva. Mas eu o amo, o amo incondicionalmente. Eu não sei o que eu vou fazer a partir de agora. Eu realmente não sei."

"O que você está dizendo? Você viveu a vida inteira perfeitamente sem ele. Você pode superar isso. Você...".

Mas ele não podia. No momento que Matthew viu a expressão desolada do irmão – desolada de uma forma que ele _jamais,_ em toda a sua vida, havia visto, com olhos e nariz inchados, bochechas coradas, lábios contorcidos e olhos tão marejados que mal conseguiam se manter abertos – Matthew se sentiu impotente. Inútil. Incompetente. Uma vergonha de irmão.

"P-Por favor, Alfred... N-Não chore. M-me desculpe."

E ele começou a chorar também, aferrando-se ao irmão na tentativa de dar-lhe algum suporte.

Alfred não comentou sobre mais nada do que havia acontecido. Mas dessa vez, não precisava. Ele chorou mais ou menos desde que Matthew lhe sugeriu comer alguma coisa até finalmente ir dormir. Seu irmão não podia estar mais preocupado.

Quando acordou no dia seguinte, ele sentiu mãos ternas acariciarem seus cabelos. Ele gostava daquele toque. Parecia um daqueles agradáveis momentos que tinha a sós com Arthur, nos quais ele se deitava no colo do inglês para ganhar algum cafuné e atenção e eles ficariam ali, conversando, ou mesmo apenas curtindo um a presença do outro. Mas a realidade logo falou com Alfred: Arthur não podia estar lá.

Sentiu os olhos arderem um pouco quando tentou abri-los e uma sensação estranha no nariz. Sentiu uma onda de ansiedade se antecipar em seu peito. E se fosse Arthur? E se ele tivesse voltado, milagrosamente encontrado a casa de Alfred e agora tivesse vindo implorar para voltarem? Se, talvez, Alfred conseguisse fazê-lo se sentir um pouco mais culpado, eles até reatassem.

Abriu os olhos e uma forma embaçada surgiu a sua frente. Fez algum esforço para vê-lo.

"Kiku?"

"Seu irmão telefonou." Ele esticou o braço até a mesa de cabeceira de Alfred e pegou seus óculos, estendendo-os para o amigo. "Ele não me disse nada, apenas que você precisava de mim aqui. E pelo que estou vendo" ele tocou o nariz ainda inchado do amigo. "Você deve estar."

Alfred esfregou areia dos olhos antes de colocar os óculos.

"Tem a ver com Arthur, não tem?"

O amigo assentiu.

"Vocês terminaram?"

Alfred deu um risinho de desgosto.

"Terminar soa como se o que tivéssemos fosse algo concreto."

"E não era?" Kiku não perguntou com inocência. Havia alguma certeza em sua voz, porque ele perguntou querendo mostrar para Alfred que estava enganado. Que o que tivera fora algo concreto _até demais_.

"Não tem como ter sido."

O outro apenas meneou a cabeça.

"Como você está se sentindo?"

"Um pedaço de merda. Uma merda completa. Minha cabeça dói, meu peito dói, meus olhos ardem e meu nariz está levemente congestionado. Sinto falta dele e não faz nem um dia que nos vemos pela última vez. Você sabia que isso ia acontecer, não sabia?"

Kiku assentiu e Alfred cobriu o rosto com as mãos.

"O Feliks sabe?"

"Não. E ele não precisa, pelo menos por enquanto. Nós dois sabemos que ele pode falar um pouco demais nessas situações e na sua condição eu duvido que você ficaria confortável com isso."

Alfred deu um pequeno sorriso.

"Obrigado."

Apesar de todo o suporte de Kiku e de Matthew, aquela foi uma semana bastante difícil para Alfred. Com frequência ele se pegava com lágrimas nos olhos enquanto pensava em Arthur e era algo bastante constrangedor justificar isso para estranhos na rua ou para seu próprio irmão. Ele se concentrou ainda mais no trabalho como forma de se distrair e por isso era o primeiro a chegar e o último a sair. Esquecia o celular em casa de propósito apenas como artimanha para evitar cair na tentação de ligar para Arthur, porque apesar de haver apagado seu número da agenda, não o havia feito de sua memória. Eventualmente tomou coragem para falar a respeito com Feliks e o amigo lhe sorriu e assegurou que tudo terminaria bem no final – acrescentando que ele nunca havia ido com a cara daquele inglesinho metido a almofadinha mesmo.

Várias vezes ele se odiava por não conseguir culpar Arthur por tudo, porque a culpa não era dele mesmo. Quem tomou a iniciativa? Quem insistiu? Quem quis aquilo mais do que tudo porque se deixou consumir por empolgação e luxúria? Alfred era culpado e sabia bem disso.

Uma coisa que incomodou Alfred, mas que ele deixou passar, foi o fato de Kiku e Feliks estarem muito estranhos perto dele. Como se quisessem lhe falar alguma coisa, mas tivessem medo. Várias vezes um ou outro tentou iniciar a conversa, mas nunca conseguiam ir adiante, quer fosse pela conjuntura do ambiente, quer porque o americano não permitisse. Não era como se Alfred quisesse ouvir, de qualquer forma. Ele estava incomodado porque sentia que _toda_ aquela maldita empresa o encarava com algo como dó. Até a recepcionista do térreo parecia ter alguma piedade no olhar.

O americano esticou-se em sua cadeira, suspirando de fadiga ao terminar de elaborar um último relatório. Sentiu-se ligeiramente orgulhoso da própria produtividade. Olhou pela janela e viu a si próprio refletido, em contraste com as luzes da cidade. Estava com uma aparência desgastada. Suas enormes olheiras não conseguiam se esconder atrás das lentes dos óculos e seu ar era de cansaço. Naquele mesmo dia Kiku e Feliks lhe telefonaram algumas vezes, mas ele não estava afim de atender. Olhou para o relógio e constatou que já passava das dez da noite. Talvez fosse hora de finalmente ir pra casa.

"Ou não." acrescentou mentalmente quando ouviu o telefone tocar. Não conhecia o número, mas com alguma certeza já o havia visto mais de uma vez. Era um número estranho que sempre que telefonava Alfred não sentia vontade de atender, portanto apenas deixava tocar.

Mas de que adiantaria, se a pessoa continuasse a insistir?

"Alfred Jones falando."

_"Por que você não me atendeu antes?" _Ele ouviu a voz sibilar no outro lado da linha.

"N-Natasha?"

_"Telefonei a semana inteira!"_

"Estive ocupado."

_"Com o quê, exatamente? Soube que você e o inglesinho terminaram."_

"Cale a boca. Quem te contou?" Rosnou.

_"Então é verdade."_ Ele praticamente pode visualizar o sorriso vitorioso dela.

"Estou desligando."

_"Espera! Sobre nossos planos..."_

"Como você pode ver, não são mais problema meu. Adeus, Natasha."

Antes que ela pudesse continuar, ele desligou. Ela tentou telefonar mais algumas vezes – muitas, na verdade. Mandou mensagens de texto, inclusive. Mas ele apenas desligou o celular, sentindo-se livre enfim para fazer o que lhe desse na telha.

Só que antes de ir embora ele precisava deixar os relatórios na sala da presidência, como de praxe.

Com a pasta em mãos ele caminhou na direção do elevador. E tomou um susto ao ver a porta se abrir e Feliks e Kiku, com uma expressão muito desesperada, se materializarem na sua frente.

"Oh meu Deus, ele está aqui! GRAÇAS A DEUS!" Comemorou o loiro.

"Alfred, por que você não atendeu o telefone?" Kiku parecia bastante preocupado.

"Não estava afim." Ele deu de ombros e entrou no elevador, apertando o botão da cobertura. "Vocês vieram aqui só pra isso? Pra ver por que eu não atendia o telefone?"

Seus amigos trocaram olhares significativos.

"Na verdade, não...".

"Alfred, onde estamos indo?"

"Eu preciso deixar isso aqui na sala da presidência antes de ir pra casa. Adiantei algumas coisas que eu tinha que fazer."

"Não!" Feliks se adiantou. Ele parecia consternado. "Você não pode ir até a sala da presidência!"

"Por que não?" O americano arqueou a sobrancelha, começando a perder a paciência com os mistérios dos amigos. Se havia um problema, por que não diziam de vez então? "Vocês querem me explicar o motivo?"

Novamente eles se olharam. Kiku pigarreou.

"A coisa é séria. Na verdade, acabamos de confirmar."

A porta do elevador abriu e Alfred deu um passo para fora. Feliks imediatamente o puxou de volta.

"Você quer se acalmar? Estamos tentando contar o que está acontecendo!"

"Por que eu não posso me livrar logo desses papeis?"

"Argh! Você não entende!"

"Acalme-se, Feliks." A mão de Kiku o afastou de sua tentativa de conter o americano a todo o custo. "Alfred, se você está disponível a ouvir, não vamos tomar mais do que cinco minutos do seu tempo."

Alfred assentiu.

"Vai, diz." Feliks pressionou.

"Logo que aquele evento com aquela pessoa aconteceu, uns rumores que já corriam na empresa chegaram aos meus ouvidos." Ele desviou o olhar, meio desconfortável. "Feliks não tardou a tomar conhecimento. Quisemos lhe contar, mas o seu estado de espírito na última semana não tem sido muito receptivo e sempre que víamos uma oportunidade, você ou qualquer outra pessoa a arruinavam."

"O quê? Vai me dizer que todo mundo sabe que eu sou gay? Não dou a mínima."

Kiku negou com a cabeça.

"Não é isso."

"É o que então? Eu vou ser demitido?" A essa altura, Alfred já havia alterado o tom de voz. Sua cabeça doía, estava cansado de tanto trabalhar e sem paciência, porque sua vida pessoal já estava complicada o bastante pra ele se preocupar com fofoquinhas do trabalho. E se Ivan quisesse demiti-lo, ótimo pra ele. Que ele se virasse com aquela porcaria de empresa que Alfred nem gostava de trabalhar. Ele sabia que precisava sair dali, mas o contrário parecia acontecer: quanto mais ele tentava o seu desligamento da empresa, mais preso a ela ficava. Então se fosse demitido seria maravilhoso.

"Muito pelo contrário, Alfred." Ele ouviu a voz alegre de Ivan cantarolar. Atrás dele vinha Toris e o magnata chinês Wang Yao, cuja única coisa que Alfred sabia a respeito era que o sujeito era um grande sócio do russo. "Você será promovido."

O americano se virou, com a pura descrença escancarada em sua expressão.

"... A diretor-geral da filial de San Francisco."

–-

"Por que vocês não me disseram antes?"

O tom de Alfred era magoado. Estava sentado no sofá da sua sala, cercado por Feliks, Toris, Kiku e pelo irmão.

"Como eu disse, nós tentamos."

"Vocês deveriam ter gritado na minha cara!" Ele se sentia humilhado. Humilhado por ter seu futuro decidido à revelia de sua opinião e por ter sido incapaz de protestar. O sorriso cínico de Ivan e sua própria expressão de descrença ainda estavam frescas em sua memória e a cada _flash_ o sangue de Alfred parecia ferver de raiva.

"E ia adiantar?" Feliks perguntou. "Desculpa, amigo, mas eu não me lembro de te ver esbanjando reação alguma ao que o Ivan disse. Se não te conhecesse, eu podia jurar que você estava de boa com essa promoção."

"Você sabe que eu não estou."

"Tenho consciência disso."

"E que eu não posso simplesmente me demitir."

"Eu sei."

"Por que não?" Seu irmão perguntou.

"Ivan disse que se Alfred não aceitasse o cargo, faria algo que colocaria Toris em uma situação delicada. Provavelmente foi um blefe, mas surtiu efeito." Kiku comentou, encarando o amigo. "Você sabe que ele estava mentindo, não sabe?"

"Será que estava mesmo?" Alfred grunhiu. "Não subestime o Ivan, Kiku. Ele é capaz de muita coisa."

"O que ele possivelmente sabe de Toris que o permite chantageá-lo tanto?" Matthew se perguntou e Feliks e Alfred se entreolharam nervosos.

Seu plano ficou em aberto desde o acontecimento da sala da presidência. Nunca mais falaram a respeito. E agora a questão parecia ser central, mais uma vez.

Parecia.

Na mesma hora a campainha tocou. Kiku desencostou-se da parede e voluntariou-se para verificar quem era. Um ar de desconforto entre os dois colegas de trabalho passou despercebido por Matthew, que apenas parecia cogitar uma resposta à própria pergunta.

Todos ficaram um tanto surpresos quando Kiku apareceu na sala com Natasha logo atrás. Ela tinha algo nas mãos e parecia visivelmente insatisfeita. Lançou um olhar frio para Alfred, como se o acusasse de alguma coisa.

"Precisamos conversar."

Alfred deu de ombros.

"Você pode falar."

"... A sós."

"Não tem nada que você tenha que me falar que não possa dizer na frente dessas pessoas, Natasha. Já chega dos seus segredos e do jogo que a sua família parece gostar."

A mulher arqueou a sobrancelha, irritada por haver sido contrariada. Ela cruzou os braços ali mesmo onde estava e sacudiu a cabeça de leve e lançando para os demais presentes um olhar ameaçador. Kiku esgueirou-se para o corredor, enquanto Matthew e Toris se encolheram no sofá e Feliks tentou se ocultar atrás da cortina.

"Muito bem então. Você é um inútil."

"Oh, que bom que você descobriu isso a tempo. Mas eu não vejo como isso é uma novidade."

Ela jogou o jornal que carregava no colo de Alfred. Ele a indagou silenciosamente e o abriu, deparando-se com a manchete da primeira página.

"Parece que você não estava muito afim de acabar com o meu irmão, porque aparentemente outra pessoa o fez em seu lugar."

Na manchete havia uma imagem dividida em duas: de um lado a foto de Ivan e do outro a de seu sócio Wang Yao. O texto em letra capital trazia a possibilidade de fusão entre a empresa do russo e a de seu sócio, com filial em Beijing.

"E daí? Isso não prova nada."

"Isso explica muita coisa." As atenções da sala se voltaram para Toris, que se sentiu ligeiramente coagido por isso. "Quero dizer, eu mal via o sr. Wang na empresa há alguns meses. Ele sequer frequentava as reuniões. E aí, de repente, ele começou a frequentar a sala da diretoria. E a vir mais vezes para os Estados Unidos. E teve aquele episódio que..."

"Aquele episódio...?" Natasha praticamente o ameaçava. Toris engoliu seco.

"Quero dizer, eu nunca pensei nada de errado depois daquele dia. Mas acho que foi por isso que o presidente começou a pegar no meu pé. Eu ouvi parte de uma conversa entre eles, sobre a transferência do Alfred e... Eu presenciei uma cena que não deveria."

"Que cena, Toris?" Foi a vez de Alfred perguntar. "E então quer dizer que há muito tempo você sabia dessa transferência? Por que você não me contou?"

"Eu estava sendo chantageado! E o senhor Braginski me assusta. Ele é maníaco, quando quer, sabe? Você é uma das poucas pessoas ali que não tem medo dele."

"Isso é verdade." Kiku acrescentou apática.

"O homem é um sádico, totalmente."

"Não falem assim de Ivan." Natasha rosnou. "O que você viu, inútil?"

Toris se encolheu o que pode.

"Ele estava sobre o sr. Wang. Na mesa, quero dizer. Eu não consigo lembrar muito bem, mas era constrangedor. Tentei sair dali antes que me percebessem, mas não consegui."

"Então... Você quer dizer que você nunca... Dormiu com o Ivan?" Feliks perguntou com uma ponta de esperança na voz. Toris se virou para ele e abriu a boca, visivelmente ultrajado.

"Eu NUNCA faria isso!" Seu tom era ofendido. "Eu posso me sentir coagido pelo sadismo dele, mas eu JAMAIS dormiria com outra pessoa, Feliks. Você me magoa insinuando que eu possa ter feito isso."

Alfred bateu palmas e deu uma risada que ecoou no silêncio do recinto.

"Ótimo! Ótimo! Temos um final feliz, finalmente. Quer dizer então que todas as nossas suspeitas eram infundadas e que perdemos tempo acreditando numa ilusão. Mais uma pro meu rol, aliás."

Os presentes se remexeram de forma desconfortável.

"Do que ele tá falando?" Natasha perguntou, mas ninguém respondeu.

"Agora que seu problema está solucionado, Natasha, acho que não temos mais negócios a tratar." Ele se levantou do sofá e a tomou pelos braços, educadamente conduzindo-a até a porta. "Você está livre para ir."

Ela lhe encarou de modo reprovador.

"Vejo que sim. Quer saber, garoto? Você é um inútil. Não consegue nem cumprir um acordo." Ela deu um passo para fora, mas repentinamente se virou e se inclinou para o americano, com um sorriso cínico no rosto. "Vai ver que é por isso que aquele sujeito inglês te deixou."

E assim, Alfred fechou a porta na cara da mulher.

–-

Arthur estava sentado no sofá, balançando a perna de modo inquieto, enquanto mordiscava o próprio polegar. Ele encarou o celular e depois a parede, pensando em como Emily demorava, apesar da seriedade com a qual ele a havia convocado.

Aquela semana não havia sido fácil na residência dos Kirkland. Havia um clima estranho no ar que até o jovem Peter havia percebido. Um ar triste, desagradável e sufocante. Era como se Arthur houvesse atingido o ápice de sua distância e finalmente contaminado a esposa com o comportamento apático. Eles mal se falavam quando se cruzavam, cada um com seu próprio olhar distante. Os beijos de boas vindas e despedida pareciam azedos e forçados. Tudo isso soando como um alarme da deterioração acelerada e incontornável de um casamento que um dia fora feliz, mas que desde o princípio estava fadado ao amargo fim.

Mesmo durante a noite, ainda nos primeiros dias após o acontecimento com Alfred, Arthur tentara abraçar a esposa e fazer algo mais, mas era como se nenhum deles tivesse mais vontade disso.

Eles tentaram manter Peter longe disso. Por isso, o pequeno passava agora cada vez mais tempo na escola, ajudando no asilo ou na casa de Francis. Tudo uma tentativa desesperada de seus pais para não fazê-lo presenciar o horror da apatia parental, para aliená-lo dos problemas e poupá-lo dos problemas dos adultos. A questão era: por quanto tempo?

Arthur passou a mão pelo cabelo de forma nervosa, repassando mentalmente tudo o que havia ensaiado sozinho ao longo daquela semana. Desde o dia que Alfred rompera com ele, o inglês havia tomado a decisão de contar tudo para Emily. Sem qualquer censura, tudo o que ela desejasse saber. Porque chegou a conclusão de que não poderia passar o resto da vida mentindo e porque, provavelmente, com o que já havia feito até ali, o dano arriscava ser irreparável.

Seu coração disparou quando ouviu a porta se abrindo e o som dos saltos da mulher contra o chão de madeira. Apenas pelo som ele supôs que ela pendurara o casaco e jogara as chaves na vasilha sobre a mesa do hall de entrada.

"Desculpa a demora, vi sua mensagem há pouco tempo. Deixei Peter no asilo com o amigo dele."

Arthur assentiu, engolindo seco.

"Você queria falar comigo." Ela constatou, com o tom vazio. Ela sabia – mais ou menos – o que estava por vir, porque não era idiota.

"Sim." Ele lambeu os lábios ressecados. "Acredito que eu lhe deva algumas explicações... Sobre... Uh. Tudo."

"Com certeza você deve."

Emily se segurou para não berrar logo com Arthur. Para não pedir que ele a livrasse daquele peso no peito logo, dizendo se tinha ou não outra. Explicando o porquê de ela não ser mais boa o suficiente. Mas no lugar disso, ela apenas o encarou com alguma ansiedade estampada nas íris azuis.

"Eu acho... Que nós não podemos mais ficar juntos."

Ao contrário do que ele esperava, ela não chorou. Seus olhos sequer marejaram. Ela apenas o encarou com o queixo apoiado na mão.

"Por quê?"

Arthur se desestabilizou um pouco. Ele havia simulado em sua mente todas as possíveis reações de Emily e suas próprias reações, seguro de que agiria conforme o planejado. Ele a encarou com alguma surpresa, pensando se ela estaria usando de toda a sua força para se sustentar ou se já havia, há algum tempo, se acostumado com a ideia.

Ele respirou fundo e reuniu toda a coragem que tinha. Já não adiantava mais esconder nada, não era o que havia decidido? Não voltaria atrás. Apesar de todo o pesar que se seguiria, de toda a tristeza que suas atitudes trariam, ele já havia errado o suficiente para continuar com sua confortável farsa. Era melhor que doesse de uma vez só, como uma faca que atravessa o coração. Ele tinha consciência do quanto às mágoas acompanhavam os relacionamentos. Era inevitável. Afinal, as pequenas tragédias são partes inerentes da existência humana.

Então ele falou. Desde o princípio, sobre sua pequena aventura telefonando para um programa de autoajuda da rádio e de sua pequena farsa. Da ligação de um sujeito que ele nunca viera a saber quem era, uma ligação tão estúpida e mal formulada, mas que lhe impulsionara a fazer tudo mais o que viria a ser feito posteriormente. Do sujeito que conhecera no restaurante e como, por impulso e por uma tentativa idiota de autoafirmação, aceitara o desafio que impusera a si mesmo. De como se envolvera a ponto de dissociar a realidade e o romance efêmero, de como tivera medo de encarar a verdade e perceber que o que fazia era algo passível de ferir os sentimentos de alguém que amava, de como se odiou, de como se aceitou, de como se sentia mínimo e de como tudo terminara, tão amargamente quanto aquele momento em que estavam os dois cônjuges sentados um em frente ao outro, encarando a verdade de um casamento que caíra na apatia e no desinteresse. Ele nunca citou o nome de Alfred.

Ele tinha lágrimas nos olhos. Porque no fundo, lhe doía aceitar que iria estraçalhar os sentimentos de alguém que ele de fato amava. Só não era da forma que esperava. Mas a culpa era toda sua, por não haver sido sincero consigo mesmo, em primeiro lugar, e com Emily, em segundo. Não era como se ele tivesse planejado, mas não era como se pudesse se eximir da responsabilidade. Mas essa é a maneira como as coisas funcionam, ele pensava. Enquanto as pessoas existirem, elas invariavelmente machucarão as outras. E não há nada que se possa fazer quanto a isso.

Ele se sentia triste quanto a Alfred também. Por não haver dado certo. Por havê-lo enganado tanto quanto enganara Emily e a si próprio. Arthur era um mentiroso e tanto.

Emily ficara calada, com o canto dos lábios contorcidos e um olhar vago. Primeiro ela tentou não ouvir, porque uma parte dela tinha esperanças que seus temores não fossem confirmados e que aquilo tudo fosse um pesadelo. Outra tentou entender o marido, porque ela não era besta. Desde a universidade, sabia do interesse de Arthur por homens. E um terceiro lado ficou com raiva. Seu orgulho estava ferido, muito ferido. Ela queria bater em Arthur, dizer coisas horríveis para ele. Ela queria que aquela agonia em seu peito a deixasse, que fosse toda de Arthur. Que toda a angústia que ela sentia recaísse sobre ele. Quando finalmente o encarou, seu olhar era de alguém que se sentia esfaqueado pelas costas. Arthur cogitara isso, só não imaginara que seria tão doloroso ver.

Mas ela não se desfez na frente dele. Ela não se permitiu a isso, e tampouco conseguiria. Porque a raiva, a sensação de traição, não haviam ainda cedido lugar a tristeza.

"Se é assim, eu não tenho mais nada a lhe oferecer. Esse é o fim ideal para nós dois." Ela disse, com a voz trêmula. Todo o amor que achava que sentia por ele havia cedido lugar à raiva. "Se é assim que tem que ser, então que seja."

"Então..."

"Está acabado, é isso o que você quer, não é? Então você pode ficar livre novamente."

"Não fale assim." A voz dele estava fraca, e cada palavra da mulher lhe atingia como uma pedra. "Você faz parecer que eu fiz de propósito."

"E isso faz alguma diferença, Arthur? Diga-me: ser proposital ou não, isso muda o que você fez? Porque eu tenho certeza que não."

Arthur abriu a boca para falar, mas Emily sacudiu a cabeça.

"Não fale. Você vai acabar fazendo mais besteira. Suas palavras não podem mais contra essa confissão."

"Onde você vai?" Ele perguntou, ao vê-la levantar.

"Não é mais do seu interesse."

Ela pegou as chaves da vasilha e saiu pela porta principal, batendo com tanta força que o porta-retratos com a foto do dia do seu casamento caiu no chão e trincou.

* * *

Continua...


	12. A vida é uma pequena tragédia

Eis que estou de volta com um total plot twist. Mas é surpresa, então leiam a fic.

Ps: Eu meio que demorei por causa do tamanho dessa criança... Nem eu percebi o monstro que criei, na boa.

E outra: eu amo vocês, leitores, seus lindos. Obrigada pelo apoio.

Boa leitura.

* * *

Emily dirigiu sem rumo por alguns minutos até finalmente estacionar para raciocinar um pouco. Ela encostou a cabeça no volante, pouco se importando com o infernal e constante barulho da buzina. Seus olhos azuis estavam bem abertos, porém secos. Ela tentava colocar os próprios pensamentos em ordem, mas quanto mais se esforçava, mais eles se embaralhavam, como um emaranhado de nós difíceis de desfazer. Não sabia se ela era uma vítima, ou apenas uma azarada. Queria alguém para desabafar, porque não era do tipo que sofria em silêncio. Cogitou Francis, mas seu celular estava fora de área. E pensando melhor, Francis e Arthur haviam dormido juntos na universidade. Provavelmente o desgraçado era um cúmplice também. Pensou em algumas amigas, mas seu orgulho era um tanto grande para chegar com elas e explicar que havia levado um chifre. Então ela pensou na pessoa mais improvável de todas.

Alfred tinha um sorriso triste no rosto. Havia acabado de se despedir de um grupo de senhores com quem costumava jogar damas quinzenalmente. O que foi até um pouco engraçado, porque dois deles não entenderam muito bem que Alfred não iria apenas viajar a negócios. Ele perambulava com um ar quase nostálgico pelos terrenos do asilo, de um lado pro outro acenando pros velhinhos que aproveitavam aquela bela e ensolarada tarde ao ar livre.

Estava decidido a partir.

Matthew insistia em questionar a razão, sabendo que o irmão amava demais a vida que tinha, apesar de desgostar do emprego. Ele próprio parecia um pouco magoado em saber que seria tão prontamente abandonado, sem vislumbrar qualquer resistência da parte de seu consanguíneo.

Mas Alfred pensava que aceitar a proposta, ignorando todas as chantagens que a acompanhavam, poderia ser bom. Porque o afastaria dos problemas e talvez o ajudasse a esquecer. Não que ele quisesse. Não era um desejo profundo de seu coração, mas ele tinha medo que ficasse preso naquele caso para sempre.

Partiria naquela semana. Já estava tudo acertado. Era repentino, desesperado e até um pouco covarde, mas havia tomado a sua decisão. E por isso que estava dizendo adeus a seus amigos. Teve até uma festinha cheia de emoções na empresa. Todos sentiriam a sua falta. E Kiku não perdeu a oportunidade para questionar se a sua decisão era mesmo a mais adequada. Alfred sinceramente não sabia. Não era como se não fosse voltar para vê-los nas férias. Só não pretendia fazê-lo de imediato.

Foi uma bela de uma surpresa quando ele foi abordado. De tão distraído que estava, sobressaltou-se visivelmente e a moça que o havia chamado se encolheu.

Ele ajeitou os óculos e seus olhos azuis celestes se arregalaram ao ver a mãe do pequeno Peter parada a sua frente.

Acomodaram-se em um banco de concreto no píer e Alfred ofereceu-lhe algo para beber. Ele percebeu a inquietação da moça, apesar de seus bons modos.

"Como está Peter?" Ele perguntou, tomando um gole de seu café.

"Oh. Bem." Ela disfarçou o que quer que estivesse a atormentando tomando um gole do próprio café. "Está na casa de um coleguinha."

Alfred assentiu, percebendo que talvez fosse sentir falta daquele garoto.

"Diga a ele que a Sra. Dotts perguntou quando eles terão a oportunidade de tocar piano novamente."

Ela deu um sorriso esquisito e assentiu. Alfred ficou em silêncio, esperando até que a moça resolvesse falar o que ela pretendia. Porque certamente, ele percebera, não era a respeito de Peter.

Emily olhou para Alfred, abriu a boca e tornou a fechar. Franziu o cenho, como se discordasse de si mesma. Então, tornou a tentar falar algo, mas negou com a cabeça. Até gesticulou um pouco, como se conversasse consigo mesma. Alfred a achou adorável e suprimiu um risinho, que não passou despercebido. A moça fez um bico, e o encarou por alguns segundos. Seus olhos pareciam calcular o próximo movimento.

Agora, o que Emily efetivamente fez talvez estivesse além de sua capacidade racional. Era, muito provavelmente, um gesto desesperado de alguém que precisava de pelo menos um pouco de estímulo para a própria autoestima. Pegou Alfred de surpresa, e ele nem conseguiu reagir quando a viu se aproximar, um pouco hesitante, e puxar seu rosto para perto, selando ambos os lábios em um beijo trêmulo e um tanto desesperado. Quando caiu em si, ele a afastou um pouco bruscamente, seus lábios curvados para baixo em puro embaraço. Não conseguiu evitar olhar de esgueira para a aliança cintilante na mão dela e imaginou qual deveria ser o tamanho da sua sina com pessoas casadas.

"Err... Hum..." Foi o que conseguiu verbalizar a princípio. "Eu não acho... Que isso seja...".

"Olha, não é como se eu gostasse de você, ok?" Ela disse, irritada com a reação de Alfred. Talvez porque, em certa medida, seu olhar lhe lembrasse de Arthur _em algum aspecto_. E ela ainda não estava plenamente consciente de qual.

"É só que eu preciso de um pouco de masculinidade aqui, sei lá. Um pouco de contato com outro _homem_." Enfatizou.

"Algo errado?" Ele perguntou, se sentindo atingido pelo tom dela.

De algum modo, se passou por sua cabeça que talvez Emily soubesse do que havia acontecido entre Arthur e Alfred. A princípio, soava como um pensamento idiota e tolo de alguém paranoico. Talvez a moça estivesse apenas com alguns problemas conjugais. Porque Alfred podia imaginar o quão difícil era para uma mulher casada cuidar da família, da vida profissional e do próprio filho. Peter era um bom garoto – pelo menos até onde Alfred pudera conviver com ele – mas talvez o marido de Emily não fosse.

Peter. Emily. Esses nomes ficaram ecoando na cabeça de Alfred por alguns segundos, enquanto ele encarava a mulher a sua frente com uma expressão vazia.

Então a realidade lhe atingiu como um balde de água fria.

Essa Emily, essa jovem e atraente Emily à sua frente, mãe do seu coleguinha Peter, uma criança adorável com sobrancelhas peculiares e que adorava passar o tempo com Alfred, essa Emily provavelmente era a mesma Emily de Arthur.

Não podia ser coincidência. Por mais que Alfred desejasse que fosse, não podia.

"Você está bem?" Ela perguntou, arqueando a sobrancelha.

Alfred assentiu, com um sorriso desengonçado no rosto e sentiu as mãos começarem a suar.

Emily suspirou, ignorando o desconforto do rapaz.

"Eu vou me divorciar." Disse com alguma hesitação. A assunção daquela decisão trouxe um gostinho amargo para a sua boca. E impulsionada pela raiva e pelo orgulho ferido, que pareciam retornar com toda a força, ela simplesmente desatou a falar, confessando tudo o que havia acontecido para um alguém que poderia ser considerado relativamente estranho em sua vida.

"O merda do meu marido mentiu para mim esse tempo todo. Você acredita? Mentiu por quase um ano! Um ano! E eu fui tão burra! Eu vi que tinha algo de diferente nele, mas, muito idiota, acreditei que fosse coisa do trabalho ou mesmo uma crise de idade. Mas não. Ele estava com outra. Não. Outro! Teve a cara de pau de me trair com outro! Eu não sou preconceituosa, Alfred, eu sabia desse lado do Arthur, eu só não imaginava que ele pudesse ser tão... Idiota. A ponto de fazer isso comigo. De fazer isso com o filho dele. E Deus sabe se o moleque com quem ele está se relacionando sabe disso. Não é como se eu me importasse com ele, mas não me surpreenderia. Eu tenho pensado no que fazer, mesmo antes de ele me contar tudo. Até cogitei perdoar, sabe, quando na minha cabeça se passou que ele poderia estar pulando a cerca. Não por ele, mas por nosso filho. Só que..." Ela suspirou com um ar chateado antes de continuar. "Enquanto ele falava, enquanto ele me contava o que ele fez... O olhar dele enquanto ele me falava tudo aquilo foi _tão_... Tão distante. Cada vez que ele falava do sujeito tinha um _maldito brilho_ nos olhos dele."

O discurso, que começara inflamado, tinha agora um sabor de derrota. De conformismo. Como se a cada palavra que houvesse sido proferida, Emily percebesse que o que aconteceu, aconteceu e fatos não podem ser desconstituídos. Ela também não era uma adolescente vivenciando a primeira decepção amorosa, e por isso dava graças. Por mais que doesse em seu peito, o peso do realismo que acompanhava sua vivência lhe atribuía um pouco mais de razão.

Alfred estava muito quieto. Enquanto ela falava, em momento algum realmente olhou para o rapaz para ver como ele reagia. Não desejava ver naqueles olhos azuis, tão semelhantes aos seus, nenhum sentimento de dó.

Quando olhou de esgueira, percebeu que ele estava pálido.

Quase tão branco quanto um fantasma. Seus olhos pareciam expressar puro terror. E ele mal conseguia disfarçar. Alfred ouviu cada palavra de Emily percebendo o quão desatento havia sido aquele tempo todo – e o quão descuidado também. A família de Arthur convivia com ele com frequência. E ele sequer sabia. Outro belo exemplo das consequências nefastas do jogo de segredos do inglês. Agora, muito provavelmente, seu filho tinha em Alfred um grande amigo. Sua esposa estava ali, ao seu lado, confessando suas dores por causa de um evento no qual Alfred, o próprio Alfred, era o ator principal, a razão de ser, a causa primeira.

Mas ele não estava arrependido, não. Apesar de tudo, ainda era hipócrita o suficiente para ser incapaz de arrepender-se de ir falar com Arthur naquele dia. Naquele mesmo dia em que Emily estava de fato no restaurante, mas ele estava interessado demais em seu marido para sequer se importar.

E a realização deste fato o deixou mortificado.

"Está tudo bem?" Ela perguntou, inclinando-se para frente para ver o rosto de Alfred. Ele a encarou como se ela tivesse acabado de sair de uma nave alienígena e assentiu, ligeiramente hesitante.

"Desculpe se o assunto não o deixa confortável. Eu desatinei a falar sem ao menos levar em consideração que você talvez não estivesse disposto a escutar. Que besteira da minha parte." Ela deu uma risadinha nervosa.

Claramente, Emily não devia a Alfred nenhuma desculpa. Muito pelo contrário.

"Não. Eu é que peço desculpas."

Ela abriu um sorriso cálido e deu uma tapinha amistosa no ombro do rapaz.

"Não vejo como. Você teve que aturar um movimento ousado da minha parte e ainda me ouvir reclamando sobre problemas conjugais. Você é um bom rapaz, Alfred."

Ele negou com a cabeça, se sentindo cada vez pior. Sequer percebeu que a tensão o havia feito se levantar de seu lugar.

"Você não sabe o que sou. Não sabe de nada. Olha... Faça um favor a nós dois. E a seu filho." Ele suspirou, sabendo que as palavras que diria em seguida seriam as mais duras que já havia dito a si mesmo. "Não se separe do seu marido. Ele talvez tenha cometido um erro, mas foi homem o bastante para assumi-lo. Provavelmente esse caso foi algo muito passageiro, algo que precisa ser apagado da vida de vocês. Não estraguem o casamento de vocês." _Não estrague a vida de Peter_. Ele acrescentou, mentalmente.

Ela o encarou, visivelmente chocada.

"Eu não posso fazer isso, Alfred." Sibilou, quase rispidamente. "Ele não só traiu a minha confiança. Está claro que ele não me ama mais. Não vai dar certo. Eu conheço Arthur bem demais para saber disso. Ele já tinha essas tendências desde a universidade."

"Ele te ama." Asseverou o rapaz, com uma certeza que não sabia que tinha. Olhou para a moça sentada a sua frente com algo que parecia um princípio de inveja em seus olhos.

Aquele comportamento, no entanto, causou revolta na mulher.

"Quem é _você_ para me dizer que conhece meu marido melhor do que eu? Quem é você para ter tanta convicção que ele ainda me ama?" Ela praticamente cuspiu aquelas palavras.

Alfred olhou bem nos olhos de Emily ao responder.

"O amante dele."

E saiu caminhando em passos apressados, quase correndo, e sem ao menos dar-lhe uma chance de reagir.

–-

"_Mon cher, _você separou o molho?"

"Sim. Está aqui." Matthew passou o saco aberto para Francis, que estava a frente do fogão. Após deixar Alfred no aeroporto, sentiu uma solidão inexplicável. A casa já não era a mesma sem o seu irmão e talvez ele estivesse sofrendo os efeitos imediatos de sua não muito promissora nova vida. Então ele preferiu visitar Francis e passar um tempo com o namorado, porque assim talvez não se sentisse mais abandonado do que de costume.

Era uma boa distração. Francis sabia como fazê-lo pensar em outras coisas além de suas angustias. E era por isso que Matthew o adorava. Mal ele havia chegado e o namorado o convidou para cozinharem a ceia juntos. O máximo que perguntou a respeito de Alfred era se ele já havia viajado e, percebendo o desconforto de Matthew, calou-se e preferiu deixar a seu critério puxar ou não o assunto.

Passaram horas na cozinha, elaborando novos adereços para o jantar, contando piadas um para o outro ou falando de questões simplórias da vida. Beijaram-se algumas vezes, mas não podiam descuidar da comida no forno. O tempo ao lado de Francis ajudou a levantar o astral de Matthew.

A campainha tocou quando estavam quase terminando de preparar tudo. Matthew se voluntariou para abrir a porta e o namorado agradeceu. Após lavar as mãos sujas de manteiga, ele caminhou até a sala e atendeu ao terceiro chamado na campainha. À sua frente estava Arthur, com uma aparência acabada e algumas malas e sacolas em seu encalço.

"Alfred?" Ele perguntou, totalmente desorientado.

Matthew rolou os olhos, perguntando-se o que havia feito para merecer aquilo.

"Quem é, _mon amour_?" Francis perguntou diante da demora do outro.

O mais novo apareceu com Arthur abraçado fortemente a si e choramingando o nome de Alfred e uma penca de ofensas ao americano.

"Arthur?" Francis cobriu a boca com a costa da mão para conter um riso. "Isso é patético, _mon ami_."

"Calado, sapo! _Hic_. Alfred, me proteja desse idiota."

"Eu não sou o Alfred..." Grunhiu Matthew e Francis riu ainda mais.

"_Tiens_, deixa que eu cuido desse rapaz, _Matthieu_. O jantar está pronto, sirva que já me junto a você."

Matthew contorceu os lábios e foi até a cozinha, a contragosto. Sentiu uma raiva estourar e precisava extravasar de alguma forma. Cerrou os punhos e socou, chutou a parede. Não era justo Arthur aparecer para atrapalhar sua vida mais uma vez. Já não bastava haver tomado as atenções de Alfred, agora desejava as de seu namorado também? Matthew não era idiota, tampouco ignorava o fato de que Francis fora _apaixonado _pelo inglês durante anos. E era isso o que o irritava. O que ele tinha de tão especial para conquistar o coração das duas pessoas mais importantes da vida de Matthew naquele momento? Isso era _tão_ frustrante!

Mas... Apesar de não gostar do inglês, Matthew precisava aceitar o fato de que ele foi uma pessoa que simplesmente fez a diferença na vida de seu irmão. Mesmo que depois tenha terminado em desastre. E agora, por causa de toda a confusão, ele havia perdido Alfred, não para Arthur, mas para a falta de perseverança. E logo Alfred, que era a pessoa mais persistente que conhecia.

Matthew sentiu a raiva abandoná-lo e se sentiu desamparado. Precisava tomar uma atitude. Precisava fazer algo para reverter aquilo tudo. Porque não estava certo. Não era como se Alfred estivesse buscando um sonho e, para isso, tenha abandonado tudo a sua volta. Seu irmão estava fugindo, amedrontado e acovardado, de suas próprias escolhas e caminhava rumo a um abismo alternativo ao seu destino.

Ele só conseguiu pensar em uma coisa. Caminhou até a sala e pegou seu celular, discando um número que considerava necessário em caso de emergências.

"Eu gostaria de falar com o Kiku Honda, por favor."

–-

"Não era o Alfred lá fora." Francis comentou, quieto, enquanto Arthur repousava em sua cama com uma mão sobre a testa. "Era o irmão dele."

"Droga de irmãos parecidos." Grunhiu o inglês. Eles mantiveram silêncio por uns minutos desconfortáveis.

"Estou me divorciando da Emily."

_Aquilo_ chocou Francis.

"É o quê?"

Arthur cobriu os olhos com o braço.

"Contei tudo a Emily. Tudo. Sobre Alfred."

"Você é louco? Acabou com seu casamento!"

"Tch." Suspirou. "Não é como se já não estivesse acabado antes disso".

"E quanto ao Peter? Vocês já tiveram _a_ conversa com ele?"

Arthur assentiu, sentindo que respirar estava um pouco mais difícil.

"Mais ou menos, sem detalhes. Apenas dissemos que viveríamos sob tetos diferentes. Mas ele é um garoto esperto. Vai entender uma hora ou outra."

Francis assentiu, evitando concordar ou discordar da opinião do amigo naquele momento.

"Ele está com a Emily, por enquanto. Ela... Meio que me expulsou de casa." Ele comentou com a voz um pouco rouca.

Francis suspirou, acariciando a cabeça do amigo. Não sabia o que dizer, mas algo já o havia feito prever que aquela história toda não acabaria bem. Arthur envolvera-se demais, arriscou-se demais. Isso permitiu que mais cedo ou mais tarde ele viesse a perceber que não era o casamento heterossexual a sua união ideal. Que ele amava Emily de uma forma diferente. Desde o começo Francis temia isso.

"Por que você não me disse antes? Há quanto tempo isso?"

"Contei pra ela há dois dias. Eu... Simplesmente não tinha forças."

"Ela até que demorou para expulsá-lo de casa." Observou o francês.

"É. Ela finalmente entrou com o pedido de separação."

Um silêncio desconfortável novamente tomou conta do ambiente.

"Você pode ficar aqui se quiser. Até achar onde ficar. Só não sei como vou explicar isso pro_ Matthieu_."

"Por que você teria que explicar?" Ele perguntou, finalmente descobrindo o rosto.

"Ele é meu namorado." Francis arqueou a sobrancelha. "E ele não tem bons termos com você, já que você enganou o irmão dele e essas coisas."

"Mais essa agora." O inglês grunhiu. "Será que esse americano idiota vai me perseguir o resto da minha vida?"

Francis desejou que não. O amigo ficava insuportável quando desatinava a falar sobre Alfred.

"Durma." Ordenou. "Você não vai resolver nada agora nesse estado... _Mon Dieu_, você confundiu Matthew com Alfred, mas consegue falar perfeitamente sobre o seu divórcio. Qual o seu problema?"

Mas Francis não obteve resposta. Arthur havia rendido às tentações de Morfeu em questão de segundos, como todo bom bêbado. O francês suspirou e se levantou, sem se preocupar em não fazer barulho. Provavelmente o amigo dormiria feito uma pedra e acordaria no dia seguinte com uma ressaca insuportável. Tudo o que Francis queria naquele momento era aproveitar o jantar ao lado de seu namorado, em um dos poucos momentos de paz que teria enquanto Arthur vivesse sob o mesmo teto que ele.

–-

Paz não era exatamente o que Alfred conseguira em sua nova cidade.

Mal se passaram três dias e seu novo cargo já lhe dava muita dor de cabeça. Apenas de pensar em enumerar as razões pelas quais isso acontecia, ele já sentia a cabeça latejar. Suspirou, inclinando a cabeça para trás e buscando ar naquele ambiente seco e ainda hostil. O clima em São Francisco era diametralmente distinto do de Nova Iorque e a mudança não passou despercebida pelo americano. Puxou um lenço do bolso da calça e limpou o sangramento em seu nariz, ocorrência que passou a ser comum devido a secura na região.

"Então era aqui que você estava!" Uma voz feminina chamou sua atenção. Ele virou-se para encarar Elizaveta Héderváry, sua colega de trabalho e talvez a única amiga que conseguira até então. "Estive procurando por você desde o final do expediente. Tenho uns papeis para você assinar."

Alfred suspirou profundamente, sentindo um desânimo só de pensar na pilha de papel acumulada sobre sua mesa.

"Você deixou na minha sala?"

Ela negou com a cabeça. "Estão lá em casa na verdade. São documentos importantes. Você saiu cedo ontem e trancou a sala, então eu realmente não tinha aonde deixar."

O rapaz retorceu o lábio, fatigado pela falta de boas perspectivas naquele lugar e já cansado da vida que mal começara a levar. Ele tinha alguma consciência de que se tivesse se entrosado de melhor modo na empresa, tudo poderia estar diferente. Mas simplesmente não se sentia em casa, nem à vontade para ser ele próprio. Porque das primeiras vezes que tentara, recebera olhares tortos e reprovadores.

Parecia que Alfred também não estava se esforçando muito para se encaixar. Sabe-se lá o porquê de Elizaveta ter simpatizado com ele diante da aura de antipatia que emanava, um evento tão incomum à sua pessoa.

Sua mais nova amiga era descendente de húngaros – o que explicava o nome difícil de pronunciar. Era um pouco mais velha que ele próprio, mas não aparentava. Tinha longos cabelos castanhos claros, pele cor de marfim e olhos de cor esmeralda que lhe faziam recordar de Arthur, aquele idiota.

Mas o inglês não lhe assombrava em todo, apenas em relances. Alfred ainda não havia descoberto ninguém com aquele olhar como era o de seu ex-amante. Talvez fosse a cegueira trazia pela paixão, mas Alfred não conseguia parar de pensar naquele olhar que tudo tinha de sábio – quase como se Arthur, por meio dos olhos, dissesse o percurso de suas experiências – e isso podia soar exagerado, já que ele nem era tão velho assim (embora Alfred jamais fosse admitir fora de seus pensamentos).

"Vamos, minha casa fica a apenas quatro quarteirões da sua. Eu te dou uma carona." Ela indicou com a cabeça.

"Você sabe que não precisa se preocupar com isso." Ele suspirou.

"Eu sei. Mas você também não sabe nem o nome da rua onde mora. E você pode se perder a caminho de casa outra vez." Ela enfatizou o _outra vez_.

Alfred fez um bico e depois sorriu.

"Ok então. Mas só dessa vez!"

Elizaveta deu uma piscadela em resposta e indicou as chaves do carro, que tirara da bolsa.

"Adiante, Sr. Jones!"

O americano respondeu com uma reverência e seguiu a mulher até o veículo. Entraram e pegaram a rodovia sem trocar muitas palavras, em um silêncio bastante esquisito, o que foi provavelmente percebido por sua colega, uma vez que ela tratou de ligar o rádio em uma estação já preestabelecida que tocava a parte instrumental uma música calma e agradável.

"Oh, eu amo essa música!" Ela comentou com um sorriso meio enviesado no rosto. "Sorte que está no começo ainda."

Alfred tentou não parecer desinteressado.

"Ah. De quem é?"

Ela negou com a cabeça e suspirou.

"Sempre esqueço o nome da banda. Mas eu gosto da letra."

O americano se encostou no assento, apoiou o queixo na mão e passou a observar o cenário em movimento fora do veículo.

_Hey there Delilah, What's it like in New York City?_

Ele suspirou enfadado e rolou os olhos. Então aquela música era alguma artimanha do cruel destino para fazê-lo lembrar a qualquer tempo da vida que deixara para trás? Já não bastava sua própria consciência materlando constantemente o que acreditava ser um grande erro?

_I'm a thousand miles away, but girl tonight you look so pretty, yeah you do_

_Times Square can't shine as bright as you_

_I swear it is true_

"Pelo amor de Deus, Liz, não podemos mudar de estação? Essa música é de cortar os pulsos."

A jovem fez um bico e parecia tentar conter um risinho.

"Mas por que, se ela é tão bonita."

"Por favor, por favor?"

Elizaveta suspirou e fez menção de mudar de estação, mas parou logo que seu telefone celular começou a tocar. Gesticulou para que Alfred esperasse um momento e o americano rolou os olhos, considerando-se educado demais para não tomar a iniciativa e mudar ele próprio.

"Elizaveta falando. Oh. Honda, como vai?"

Alfred remexeu-se no assento e encarou a moça com surpresa. Ele conhecia um Honda na vida, e essa pessoa era Kiku. Não era possível que o descendente de japonês fosse amigo em comum com sua nova colega de trabalho... Era?

Elizaveta lhe lançou um olhar furtivo, meio divertido, meio enigmático.

"Sim, sim. Ele está aqui do meu lado, na verdade."

_Kiku Honda?_

Ele moveu os lábios, inquirindo-a. Elizaveta assentiu em retorno, com um sorriso ainda maior no rosto.

"Ah? É o quê?" Observando o comportamento da amiga, ele percebeu que ela mesma parecia surpresa com o que quer que Kiku estivesse falando. "Ok então. Acho que aqui é a cento e um, algo assim. Vou procurar... Sério?" Ela deu uma risada. "Vai ser divertido então. Ok, nos falamos depois. Beijos."

"De onde você conhece o Kiku, você se importa se eu perguntar?" Alfred perguntou curioso.

"Nos conhecemos em um evento da empresa no Canadá." Elizaveta começou a garimpar no rádio uma estação específica. "Desde lá temos mantido contato. Interesses em comum, sabe. Kiku é realmente um doce de pessoa."

"Eu realmente não consigo vislumbrar nenhum cenário onde você e Kiku compartilham interesses em comum. E você pode prestar atenção na rua? Do jeito que você está dirigindo não vai sobrar nem nosso cadáver pra contar a história."

"Acredite, nós temos." Ela deu uma risadinha meio sinistra. "Acho que é aqui."

"Aqui o quê?"

"Shh. Olhos na rodovia." Zombou.

Seu humor até que havia melhorado graças à curiosidade em descobrir o nível de amizade entre Kiku e sua nova amiga. O que só durou o tempo de Elizaveta encontrar a rádio que tanto buscava.

"_Acredito que temos tempo para um último ouvinte esta noite. Quem está na linha?"_

Um breve silêncio se passou antes da resposta.

"_Arthur Kirkland"_

Alfred empalideceu.

_"Boa noite, Arthur e bem vindo ao programa. Diga-me, qual o seu problema?"_

O profundo suspiro do outro lado da linha foi concomitante à respiração que Alfred prendeu involuntariamente.

Aquele idiota estava bêbado de novo?

_"O meu problema é um sujeito irritante."_

_"Oh. Temos uma questão amorosa mal resolvida aqui?"_

_"MUITO mal resolvida, diga-se de passagem."_ Alfred quase viu Arthur bufar. "_Veja bem, eu cometi muitos erros na minha vida. Nos últimos meses, eu fui um covarde, mentiroso, hipócrita e agi muito, muito errado. Mas não fui o único. O que me satisfaz é que eu sei reconhecer meus erros, embora eles sejam muitos. Ao contrário de certo idiota, que foge das próprias angústias e prefere a ideia de ficar sentado no sofá de casa, lamentado e tomando um belo pote de sorvete a arriscar escolher seu próprio destino. Deus, Alfred, você é um grande hipócrita, sabia? É, falei seu nome em rádio nacional! Rá! Enterre-se de vergonha agora, desgraçado."_ Nos segundos que Arthur tirou para respirar, Elizaveta olhou de relance para o americano que estava praticamente desejando fundir-se ao assento do carro naquele momento. _"Olha, eu não sei qual é o seu problema. Mas já resolvi o meu, ok. Eu te amo, te amo tanto que meu peito parece apertar cada vez que lembro disso. Talvez tanto a ponto de ligar pra esse programa idiota mais uma vez só pra ver se você se toca disso. E me identifiquei! Olha só que vergonha. E sim, eu sei que você está ouvindo isso, porque eu vi quando Kiku ligou e mandou sei lá quem mudar a estação de rádio porque eu, muito bêbado, resolvi ligar pro programa..."_

Fez-se um silêncio muito constrangedor no carro. Alfred parecia tão impactado, que ele sequer percebera que Elizaveta já havia parado em frente à sua casa.

_"Você me disse uma vez que o tempo curava qualquer ferida. Mas que uma escolha errada iria me fazer me arrepender profundamente. Não pense que esqueci. Eu não me arrependo de nada do que fiz. Talvez só de ter deixado um idiota feito você partir."_

Alfred desligou o rádio abruptamente. Sequer esperou o momento das perguntas e considerações dos ouvintes.

Ouvira o que tinha de ouvir.

Estava respirando descompassadamente. Não ousava piscar, porque se o fizesse, algumas lágrimas que não deveriam estar ali iriam rolar por suas bochechas. Encarava as próprias pernas com um olhar desfocado, desorientado, desatento. Sentia o peso do olhar inquisidor de Elizaveta, mesmo que ela não estivesse encarando-o. Agora ela sabia. Ou se desconfiasse da hipótese de ser outro Alfred, a mera reação observada lhe sanava quaisquer dúvidas. E quanto a Alfred, o verdadeiro Alfred, com todo aquele aspecto derrotado ao seu lado? Ele não sabia o que fazer, sentia-se perdido. Sua mente estava uma desorganização tremenda, mais embolada que qualquer amontoado de fios atrás da mesa do computador.

Elizaveta pigarreou e ajeitou-se no banco. Alfred a ignorou e ela lhe lançou um olhar de pena e, ao mesmo tempo, de reprovação. Pena por estar sensibilizada demais com a situação patética do amigo. Reprovação por ele ser estúpido e dramático o suficiente para se enfiar naquela situação.

"Olha, Alfred." Ela suspirou, irritada. "Eu conheço a sua história já faz um tempinho e me deixa dizer uma coisa que acho que você precisa ouvir: você é um idiota. Um perfeito, um grande, gigante idiota."

Ela mal deu tempo para que ele a encarasse com ultraje.

"Você é sim, senhor. Eu acompanho esse programa, Alfred, por mais surpreendente que isso possa lhe parecer. E eu lembro, muito bem, daquele sujeito moralista dando suporte para um bêbado homossexual no rádio. Não vou dizer que não achei adorável e que não desejei que vocês se conhecessem e trepassem na vida real. A verdade é que eu fiquei surpresa quando o Kiku me contou que conhecia o idiota da rádio, muito embora eu tenha ficado chateada por ele se recusar a me dizer quem era. E ainda mais surpresa quando ele me disse que vocês estavam se relacionando. E só Deus sabe o quanto eu torci por vocês dois."

Alfred piscou algumas vezes, o que fez com que as lágrimas que segurava descessem por suas bochechas. Apesar disto, o desespero que antes estava estampado em seu rosto cedeu lugar à surpresa.

"Kiku só me disse quem você era depois de nos conhecermos, quando eu comentei que meu novo colega de trabalho parecia bastante infeliz para o cargo alto e importante que tinha."

"Então era ele mesmo no telefone."

Ela assentiu.

"Aparentemente seu ex encheu a cara inventou de ligar para o programa mais uma vez."

Alfred massageou as têmporas, pensando o quão estúpido Arthur conseguia ser.

"Ele te ama. Você o ama. Ele está se divorciando. E você solteiro, choramingando a falta de sorte no amor. O que impede vocês dois de ficarem juntos, seu perfeito imbecil?"

Alfred abriu a boca para replicar, mas foi interrompido.

"Pelo amor de Deus, Alfred, pare de encontrar empecilhos! Não tem nada que impeça o amor de vocês, a não ser a sua própria estupidez! Você provavelmente deve ficar se culpando por todas as desgraças do mundo, sei lá. Quer um conselho: não faça. A pior coisa do mundo é gente com pena de si mesmo."

"_Ouch_."

Elizaveta tinha razão. Toda a razão. E Alfred sabia disso, sabia disso muito antes de ela esfregar na sua cara. Tudo o que estava fazendo, desde que aceitara a promoção e a transferência, era tentar fugir da própria consciência. Porque lá dentro da sua cabeça, ele acreditava que longe, estaria fazendo um bem para Arthur, mas, acima de tudo, para si mesmo.

O que era uma grande mentira.

"Ouça aqui, Alfred Jones: você vai largar essa porcaria de vida que você inventou pra fugir do que você gosta e voltar correndo para quem realmente te ama. Ou eu vou tornar a sua vida um verdadeiro inferno de agora em diante."

Ele engoliu seco e não conseguiu disfarçar o sorriso, que fazia o canto de seus lábios tremerem. Em um sussurrou rouco, graças ao nó em sua garganta, ele pediu um favor a amiga.

"Liz, eu acho que preciso ir até o aeroporto."

–-

A luz do sol. Aquela maldita e irritante luz do sol parecia acentuar a dor de cabeça de Arthur. Na tentativa de se virar e fugir da claridade que lhe perturbava a paz, ele rolou do sofá para o chão e a queda foi bastante audível. Arthur grunhiu um palavrão, com a cara ainda estatelada ao assoalho.

Levantou-se com alguma dificuldade em se manter equilibrado. Como não era uma pessoa matinal, levava algum tempo para que definitivamente acordasse. E seu caso presente era especial, visto que a ressaca acentuava os efeitos da sonolência. Caminhou cambaleante até o banheiro, para lavar o rosto, sem ao menos tentar recobrar o que havia feito na noite anterior. Sabia que tinha saído para beber com Francis, Matthew e um japonês que não lhe era estranho.

O seu reflexo lhe dizia a verdade: estava um lixo. Arthur tinha olheiras que não passavam despercebidas, seu cabelo estava mais bagunçado do que de costume e seu rosto inchado em razão do sono. Teria jogado uma pedra naquele maldito espelho, se isso não desse azar.

Pela quietude do ambiente, podia concluir que Francis e Matthew ainda dormiam. Arthur corou, um tanto constrangido pela situação em que se metera. Prometera que ficaria por pouco tempo na casa do amigo, mas acabou sedimentando seu cantinho ali, sem qualquer vergonha na cara. Podia dizer sem pestanejar que Matthew não ficava feliz com o novo hóspede do namorado – e ele não fazia questão de esconder isso, tanto que passava cada vez mais tempo na casa de Francis. Mas Arthur não podia reclamar, provavelmente faria o mesmo em seu lugar. E não era como se Matthew o tratasse mal, muito pelo contrário. Mas ciúmes são ciúmes. Mas dessa vez faria o certo: começaria a procurar um lugar para viver, para não ser mais um fardo na vida dos outros.

Escovou os dentes e caminhou até a cozinha para fazer o café da manhã. Enquanto cozinhava, manteve a mente vazia, livre de quaisquer pensamentos a respeito do seu divórcio, da guarda de Peter ou de certa pessoa muito idiota. Sua nova terapia consistia em tentar não pensar em nada.

"_Mon Dieu_, Arthur, que cheiro horrível é esse? Você não está fazendo o café da manhã de novo, está?"

O aludido lançou um olhar profundamente ofendido quando viu Francis adentrar a cozinha.

"Morra, idiota."

"_Oh la la la, _eu acho que vou abrir as janelas da casa antes que morramos sufocados por esse veneno que você está cozinhando."

"Aproveita e se joga, maldito." Grunhiu Arthur, recebendo um risinho em resposta.

Francis foi até a sala, cantarolando alto o suficiente para o amigo escutar. Arthur rolou os olhos, desligou o fogo e começou a arrumar a mesa para o desjejum. Longe de ser uma refeição farta como nas vezes em que Francis se inspirava para cozinhar, sua produção também não era de todo desagradável. Arthur simplesmente não compreendia a implicância das outras pessoas com a sua comida, ela parecia apetitosa para ele, que não se recordava de jamais ter ouvido Emily reclamar nos dias em que decidia cozinhar. Em contrapartida, Francis vez ou outra comentava que a ex-esposa do amigo nunca fora um parâmetro seguro quando o assunto era avaliar os dotes culinários alheios.

Ouviu a campainha tocar enquanto terminava de servir a comida. Particularmente achava muito cômodo o fato de os amigos de Francis sempre aparecerem em horas tão convenientes, a exemplo das horas de refeições. Ele só esperava que não fosse aquele maldito espanhol com o italiano mal humorado a tiracolo. Dos amigos de Francis, Antonio era o que menos se relacionava bem com Arthur, desde a época da faculdade. E para o inglês, sua dor de cabeça já estava lhe irritando o suficiente para que precisasse de outro chato no recinto.

O tom de voz e a ligeira expressão de surpresa de Francis chamou-lhe a atenção imediatamente após Arthur ouvir a porta se abrindo. Aparentemente, não se tratava de uma das visitas habituais.

"_Mon ami_, é uma surpresa você estar aqui a essa hora!" Exclamou, genuinamente surpreso. "No que posso ajudar?"

Arthur aprumou os ouvidos para escutar a voz do interlocutor do amigo, mas não ouviu a resposta. Franzindo o cenho, aproximou-se da porta da cozinha, feito uma criança curiosa.

"Onde está ele? Disseram que ele estava aqui."

Ao escutar a voz de Alfred, Arthur precisou apoiar-se na porta para que suas pernas não fraquejassem e o levassem ao chão. Estava tão chocado que sua mente ficou em branco, incapaz de lhe sugerir uma reação.

"M-Mathieu?" Não. Francis sabia que não era do irmão que Alfred falava. "Ele está dormindo, _mon cher_"

Os passos pesados do americano ecoaram pela sala, mas cessaram abruptamente.

"Alfred, _mon cher_, quem quer que tenha lhe dado essa informação, provavelmente errou." Francis tentou raciocinar, colocando-se à frente do outro. Não queria, não podia deixar que Alfred encontrasse Arthur, isso era simplesmente inconcebível. Porque estava trabalhando duro para fazê-lo se recuperar do maldito baque que fora a entrada daquele moleque em sua vida e não podia deixar todo o seu esforço ir por água abaixo porque mais uma vez o idiota havia mudado de ideia.

"Deixe-me vê-lo! Quero falar com ele."

Alfred ordenou.

Francis negou com a cabeça.

"Eu não posso deixá-lo fazer isso. Arthur está muito bem sem você."

Mentira.

"De fato, você é um estorvo na vida dele. Só atrapalhou tudo."

"Isso não é assunto seu!"

"Você arruinou a vida perfeita que Arthur tinha."

Tudo mentira. A vida de Arthur nunca foi perfeita.

"Agora, por favor, se você não tiver mais negócios aqui, eu peço para que você se retire."

"Eu quero falar com ele!" A ordem soou como se fosse a de uma criança mimada recebendo um não na cara.

"Falar o quê, _Alfred_?" Francis sibilou. "Esfregar algo na cara dele, como você já fez, e que vai fazê-lo ficar pior do que está? Voltar correndo para ele porque você sente falta do sexo? Pra depois largá-lo e fugir feito uma mocinha, logo depois?"

Arthur sentia que suas unhas iriam perfurar a porta e seus lábios tremiam descontroladamente. Ele estava pronto para pular entre Alfred e Francis se fosse necessário.

Alfred bufou, fez menção de que tentaria passar por Francis, mas foi bloqueado mais uma vez. Ele murmurou alguma coisa inaudível para o homem que os escutava da cozinha, que agradeceu Francis quando este pediu para que repetisse, com um tom de voz desafiador.

"Não entendi o que você disse, _mon ami. _Poderia repetir_?_" O desafio estava lançado.

Alfred cerrou os punhos e respirou fundo, seus olhos azuis celestes se fixando firmemente nos do outro.

"Eu o amo, ok?" Mas falar em alto e bom tom não adiantava. Ele precisava berrar, porque só assim o mundo inteiro ouviria. "EU AMO ESSE IDIOTA." Ele socou a parece com muita força. "Por favor, me deixa falar com ele."

"É a sua última chance."

Francis abriu caminho para o americano que, em sua pressa, sequer viu o sorrisinho de satisfação desenhado no rosto do anfitrião.

* * *

PLOT TWIST: ESSE NÃO É O ÚLTIMO CAPÍTULO! NANANANAN

Ia ser o último, mas ficou ridiculamente Golias e como ainda tenho algumas coisas a acertar com meus personagens, assim eu procrastino o final para a próxima.

Isso é bom pra vocês? Ruim?

A música que começou a tocar no carro é Hey There Delilah, do Plain White T's.

Continua...


	13. Todo final é um bom começo

Finalmente, eis que retorno com o último capítulo desta saga.

Essa é a maior fanfic que já escrevi - e curiosamente a menos planejada, visto que ela teria apenas 3 capítulos, originalmente. Curiosamente, também me rendeu uns leitores muito legais, alguns dos quais inclusive cheguei a conhecer pessoalmente.

Espero que o final agrade, na medida do possível.

Agradeço a todos os que acompanharam e incentivaram desde o princípio e um alô especial pra minha beta reader.

Boa leitura.

* * *

Francis caminhou até a modesta adega que tinha na sala. O seu limitado estoque de vinho era um capricho do qual não abria mão. Pegou uma taça e uma garrafa que havia abrido em outra oportunidade, quando Antonio e Gilbert haviam lhe visitado pela última vez. Despejou parte do líquido no recipiente, sentou-se no sofá da sala e tomou um gole de seu pequeno vício. Ele riu para si mesmo com a sensação de que era algum tipo de homem velho, do tipo que já havia passado por tantas experiências que o próprio comportamento e as expressões não escondiam sua sapiência.

"Ah, Francis." Viu Matthew se aproximar, ainda esfregando areia dos olhos com uma das mãos. Na outra, ele tinha o seu celular. "O Arthur está na cozinha?"

Francis assentiu e bebeu mais um gole.

"Hmm. Você sabe que eu recebi umas dez mensagens do Alfred essa madrugada? Muito estranho. Mais estranho ainda é que elas não fazem nenhum sentido."

"Por que você não se senta aqui comigo um instante?" Respondeu com um sorriso, indicando o espaço livre ao seu lado no sofá.

Sonolento, Matthew acatou e se sentou. Francis repousou a própria taça na mesa de centro e tornou a se encostar ao sofá, mas dessa vez abraçou o namorado, aconchegando-o para mais perto de si.

"Uh...?"

"Eu sei que eu não tenho sido o namorado mais atencioso do mundo nos últimos dias e eu não tenho nenhuma desculpa para esse comportamento."

Matthew o encarava com uma expressão completamente confusa.

"O que você quer dizer?"

"Quero dizer que a partir de agora tudo vai ser diferente." Francis o segurou pelo queixo, fazendo com que Matthew olhasse bem em seus olhos. Havia uma tonalidade rosada em sua bochecha que ficava cada vez mais intensa.

"Está tudo bem, eu entendo que você está preocupado com Arthur e...".

Francis pediu seu silêncio.

"A partir de agora, eu vou dedicar todo o meu amor somente a você." Ele gentilmente acariciou a bochecha de Matthew. "Não haverá mais nenhum Arthur entre nós. Essa paixão do passado é algo que preciso deixar para trás." Ele viu o lábio inferior de Matthew tremer ligeiramente e respondeu com um sorriso doce, carinhoso, repleto de admiração. "Então, você quer me ajudar nessa?"

–-

Arthur mal teve tempo de se afastar da porta quando Alfred entrou mais desesperado que uma manada de mamutes na cozinha. Seu coração disparou a mais de mil quando finalmente ficaram cara a cara. Alfred estava levemente corado. Tinha uma expressão séria e o cenho franzido, como se ainda estivesse chateado com o atraso que Francis lhe proporcionara. A despeito disso, seu olhar era determinado. Determinado a mostrar para Arthur o que quer que ele houvesse decido mostrar. Quanto ao inglês, suas trêmulas e inseguras mãos buscaram apoio na pia. Sequer conseguia encarar Alfred adequadamente.

Fez um bico, questionando a razão de o outro aparecer ali tão abruptamente, tão de repente. Ainda não tinha tido o tempo adequado para se lembrar de que fora ele quem começara, em primeiro lugar.

"Você não deveria estar na Califórnia?" Foi a primeira frase que disse, semanas depois de haverem se separado.

Alfred cruzou os braços.

"Bom, você me chamou aqui."

Arthur o indagou com o olhar. Havia uma tensão palpável no ar, do tipo que se encontra na iminência de se romper com um mero escorregão.

"Eu não me recordo deste fato."

"Bom, _provavelmente_ porque você estava bêbado demais para isso."

Arthur empalideceu e sentiu um arrepio desconfortável, percebendo que o sonho que tivera naquela noite talvez não tivesse sido apenas um sonho. Cobriu o rosto com as mãos, tentando esconder a vergonha de haver telefonado outra vez para o mesmo programa de rádio de autoajuda de antes.

"_Oh_ meu Deus, por que eu faço isso comigo mesmo?" Grunhiu para si mesmo, desaprovando a própria conduta.

"Bom, eu também quero saber isso."

"Mas como você possivelmente pode ter ouvido?" Perguntou incrédulo. Não podia ser apenas coincidência que Alfred resolvesse ouvir mesmo programa para o qual Arthur telefonara, estando do outro lado do país.

"Kiku telefonou. Aparentemente, vocês saíram todos juntos ontem à noite. E o programa é em rede nacional mesmo." Ele deu de ombros, no fundo achando divertido ver o quão Arthur ficava mortificado na medida em que falava.

O arrependimento atingiu Arthur como um raio. Imediatamente ele prometeu a si mesmo que nunca mais chamaria Kiku para sair. Nunca mais.

"Olha, eu ouvi o que você disse." Ele coçou a nuca, sem jeito. "Eu sei que você estava bêbado e por isso mesmo eu duvido que não tenha sido verdade... Além disso, você..." Alfred queria muito perguntar como Arthur descobrira que fora ele quem telefonara para o programa antes de se conhecerem. Mas não conseguiu. "Não. Esquece." Ele franziu mais o cenho diante da própria covardia. "Você está se divorciando." Atestou, na tentativa de mudar de assunto.

Arthur bagunçou um pouco os cabelos, aparentando nervosismo.

"É, pode-se dizer que sim."

"E você... Uh... Está bem?" Definitivamente a conversa não estava tomando o rumo que Alfred desejava. Na realidade, aquilo tudo não estava tomando rumo algum.

Arthur assentiu, tampouco compreendendo aonde o outro desejava chegar. Pigarreou, incomodado com toda aquela situação. "Sim, sim, estou bem."

Um silêncio desconfortável tomou conta da cozinha de Francis, que começou a parecer pequena demais, na opinião de Arthur. E ele ainda achava que a situação não poderia ficar mais esquisita e desagradável do que já estava. Por mais que gostasse de Alfred, e Arthur sinceramente gostava, inclusive sendo incapaz de esquecê-lo, a perspectiva de ficar em um mesmo ambiente com aquela pessoa com a qual havia terminado um relacionamento mais ou menos estável e que fora o estopim da ruína de sua vida antiga era, no mínimo, de causar constrangimento. Ainda mais considerando que Alfred debandara para o outro canto do país na esperança de fugir de seus sentimentos problemáticos e que Arthur havia, mais uma vez e deliberadamente, invocado o poder dos meios de comunicação para trazê-lo – mesmo que não propositalmente – de volta.

"Ah, meu Deus, isso é tão esquisito." Ele finalmente quebrou o gelo. "O que você está fazendo aqui, afinal?"

"Eu já disse, você me chamou...".

"É, eu vi que eu liguei para aquele programa estúpido outra vez. Mas e daí? Isso não quer dizer que você tinha que ter vindo!"

Alfred pareceu ofendido.

"E o que você queria que eu fizesse depois de te ouvir dizer eu te amo com toda aquela sinceridade? Eu não podia ficar lá!"

"Você é um idiota ou o quê?"

"Quem é mesmo que estava _bem_ resolvido aqui?" As palavras de Alfred tinham uma pitada de escárnio. "Porque para um sujeito seguro de si, você está fazendo muito bem em se esquivar!"

"Esquivar do quê, seu imbecil? Eu estou bem parado aqui na sua frente!"

Era isso. Arthur realmente não entendia como chegara à conclusão de que gostava de um sujeitinho tão irritante e petulante como Alfred. Seus nervos estavam em chamas. Finalmente ele conseguiu lhe tirar do sério. Arthur podia repetir a palavra idiota mais de mil vezes, e elas mesmas não seriam o suficientemente capazes de enfatizar a idiotice daquele moleque.

Alfred levou as mãos ao próprio cabelo, fazendo deles uma bagunça. Retrocedeu dois passos e fechou os olhos, tentando respirar fundo e sentindo a raiva apertar sua garganta. Então ele cruzara o país inteiro, decidido a ficar com Arthur, com toda a boa vontade e amor do mundo e aquele sobrancelhudo de meia idade decidira que era a hora perfeita para iniciar uma discussão acalorada.

Em ambos os casos, a discussão e a irritação eram sem propósito e sem sentido. E ambos sabiam perfeitamente disso, a despeito da tensão crescente no recinto.

"Você é um perfeito idiota, velho." Alfred suspirou, fazendo bico. Arthur não parou para pensar o quão adorável aquela cena poderia ser e abriu a boca para retorquir. Não aceitava que a última palavra não fosse a sua.

Mas Alfred não deixaria que Arthur tivesse a última palavra, tampouco.

Adiantou-se alguns passos, até ficar frente a frente com o outro. Segurou-se pelos pulsos, e o movimento imediato fez com que Arthur, na defensiva, tentasse se soltar. Alfred, contudo, tinha força física o suficiente para mantê-lo aonde desejava. Seus olhos fitaram os de Arthur e suas íris azuis-celestes cintilavam com um brilho especial, um brilho que Arthur já havia tantas vezes visto, mas só naquele singular momento em que estavam a sós na cozinha da casa de seu amigo, era que havia, finalmente, compreendido o que estava por trás daquele conhecido brilho.

E esse reconhecimento o fez sentir como se centenas de borboletas houvessem se agitado em seu estômago.

Uma das mãos de Alfred soltou o pulso de Arthur, e seus dedos gentilmente cobriram-lhe a boca.

"Não fale nada que vá lhe fazer se arrepender, sobrancelhudo." A menção ao apelido fez Arthur franzir o cenho e reprimir a vontade de dar uma resposta a altura daquele comentário.

"Você esquece muito rápido, para quem estava prestes a explodir há um minuto." Alfinetou.

Alfred rolou os olhos.

"Bom, eu continuo irritado." Provocou, com um sorriso travesso no rosto. "E acho que você merece uma punição."

"Que baboseira é essa de punição? Eu hein! E eu ainda não disse que te perdoava!" Arthur tentou tirá-lo de cima, sem sucesso. Ele não viu quando Alfred o prensou contra a bancada da cozinha. Estava praticamente deitado, de uma maneira estranha e altamente desconfortável. Suas costas doíam e o adendo de sentir o corpo de Alfred contra o seu fez com que seu cérebro lhe enviasse sinal de alerta vermelho. "Sai de cima, idiota! Parece até que você pesa umas mil toneladas!"

As mãos de Alfred bruscamente agarraram o queixo de Arthur, e o guiaram até sua boca, finalmente selando o beijo que ambos tanto sentiram falta. Teimoso, Arthur ainda pensou em oferecer alguma resistência, mas não encontrou força de vontade. Não era capaz de lutar contra algo que há tanto desejava e que há tanto lhe assombrava. Suas mãos, ainda trêmulas, fizeram o próprio caminho na direção do pescoço de Alfred, envolvendo-o e puxando-o para mais perto.

Podia sentir o calor da boca de seu amante naquele beijo nada cálido e totalmente desesperado. Suas línguas travaram um combate sem vitoriosos, baseado apenas no tato. Se parasse para pensar, aquele beijo molhado demais, aberto demais, pornô demais, pareceria nojento, repulsivo a um expectador. Ou então poderia mesmo parecer excitante, como o estava sendo para o inglês. Mas era, sobretudo, enlouquecedor e capaz de afastar qualquer resquício de racionalidade que ainda ousasse se fazer presente no âmago de Arthur. E ele já não dava a mínima. Havia reprimido demais seus impulsos.

Sentiu as mãos de Alfred descerem até seus quadris e segurarem-nos com força. Em nenhum momento, contudo, o beijo foi interrompido. Sibilou contra a boca do amante, buscando maior fricção entre os corpos, mas Alfred parecia determinado a regular tão desejado contato.

"Merda." Grunhiu. "Qual o seu problema?"

Alfred se inclinou para perto do ouvido do amante e ronronou. "Você. Tão impaciente".

Arthur sentiu um arrepio percorrer sua espinha quando o outro mordiscou o lóbulo de sua orelha e depois percorreu a lateral de seu pescoço com os lábios, depositando pequenos chupões que não sairiam com dificuldade mais tarde.

Mas, muito embora Arthur amasse aquela atenção toda, ele não queria ser simplesmente submisso. Tampouco conseguiria, dada a urgência que sentia, a voracidade com a qual seus desejos lhe atingiam. Precisava dividir o controle com o amante, mesmo que isso significasse que travariam uma batalha ali mesmo, contra a bancada da cozinha.

Puxou Alfred para um novo beijo do qual Arthur agora possuía o controle. O americano conteve uma interjeição de surpresa e decidiu se entregar ao momento, convencendo a si mesmo que era parte do exercício de atenuar seu egoísmo permitir ao parceiro alguns breves minutos de dominância. Beijaram-se, esfregaram-se um contra o outro. Arthur acariciou cada ponto das costas de Alfred por cima da roupa, sentindo falta daquele corpo masculino contra o seu.

As mãos de Arthur percorreram o tórax de Alfred por cima da camisa. Voluntariamente, o americano se livrou dela e permitiu que Arthur acariciasse sua barriga e seguisse a trilha de pelos que levava até o cós de sua calça. Apertou de leve e mais de uma vez a saliência que já se fazia bastante visível no jeans, arrancando grunhidos baixinhos do outro.

"Vejo que alguém está necessitado aqui? Quem é o impaciente agora?" Deu uma risadinha travessa, com as mãos ocupadas demais em provocar Alfred por seu ponto mais sensível.

"Sim, senhor, estou bastante necessitado. E sou impaciente. Preciso desesperadamente sentir a sua pele contra a minha. Preciso desesperadamente estar em você, se é que você me entende." Ele viu Arthur corar até as orelhas e sentiu-se satisfeito por ainda arrancar aquela reação de seu novo velho amante. "Eu só não entendo porque você está me enrolando..." Alfred sorriu, segurando-o pela cintura. "Quando poderíamos estar no quarto a essa hora."

Arthur rolou os olhos. "Ah, cala a boca e se livre logo dessa calça. Vamos fazer aqui e agora. Não é a minha cozinha mesmo."

Alfred sorriu e acatou o pedido. Ambos pareciam dois adolescentes, ávidos por contato corporal, movidos por seus próprios hormônios e despreocupados com o mundo à sua volta. Não tinham culpa. Talvez o amor fosse uma droga tão forte quanto os hormônios. Ele se livrou da calça de Arthur também. Tornou a empurrá-lo contra a bancada, encheu o amante de beijos quentes e molhados ao mesmo tempo em que esfregava seu corpo contra o do outro, lentamente, permitindo-lhe sentir e aproveitar por mais tempo a fricção entre as peles.

"Não tire a camisa." Ele disse, mordiscando o pescoço de Arthur. "Eu sempre tive tesão em vê-lo com essa camisa masculina branca, sem nada por baixo."

"Você é cheio de fetiches." Suspirou ao sentir a mão de Alfred massagear seu membro.

"Você não imagina quantos. E todos envolvem você."

"Isso é, _hm_, bom."

Ele gostava de cada toque de Alfred, de cada contato que a pele de seu amante fazia com a sua. Havia sentido falta disso: de todo o calor, de toda a paixão com a qual eram habituados a fazer amor. Era como se estivessem destinados àquilo, porque independente da posição, de quem dominava ou de quem era submisso, era tudo sempre tão certo, tão perfeito. Era perfeito mesmo quando não dava certo.

As mãos de Alfred trabalhavam habilidosas no baixo-ventre de Arthur, em um movimento constante de sobe e desce. Conhecia cada centímetro e cada ponto sensível do membro do amante e era capaz de levá-lo à loucura.

"Ah, Alfred... Hn." Grunhiu, inclinando levemente a cabeça para trás. Seu amante respondeu ao estímulo intensificando o movimento e Arthur sentiu suas pernas começarem a ficar levemente bambas. Acompanhou o ritmo mais acelerado com gemidos prolongados e nada contidos, ignorando a existência de qualquer outro indivíduo naquele apartamento que não o maravilhoso homem à sua frente.

Atingiu o clímax sem demora ainda nas mãos de Alfred, que lhe sorriu de maneira travessa. Estava tão excitado e necessitado de atenção quanto o amante, e também precisava de um alívio. Arthur tinha consciência disso.

Ofegante, abaixou-se até ficar cara a cara com o membro do outro. Tomou-o em suas mãos, inicialmente acariciando-o, da base até a ponta. Sua falta de pressa fez com que Alfred emitisse um grunhido baixo com a garganta, o que provocou um sorriso pervertido por parte de Arthur. Ele gostava de provocar, gostava muito. Em particular, gostava de provocar Alfred, que sempre ávido pelo clímax, não conhecia a mágica por trás da palavra paciência. Molhou os lábios antes de continuar.

Ele não tomou o membro de Alfred de uma vez só. Permitiu antes que sua língua percorresse a extensão daquele pedaço de carne pulsante, sentindo a textura e o calor da distinta pele que o cobria. Só então abocanhou toda a essência do amante para si, fazendo com que Alfred sentisse arrepios diante do repentino calor e umidade que se seguiram.

Arthur era um sujeito experiente nesse tipo de coisa, e boa parte dessa experiência se devia a seu amante. Usou sua língua para acrescentar mais prazer ao movimento de vai e vem com a boca. Sentiu Alfred buscar apoio na bancada à sua frente e gotas de suor do amante pingaram em seu cabelo. Começou a se movimentar, para frente e para trás, desesperado por enterrar seu membro mais fundo na garganta de Arthur. E Arthur mesmo se sentiu acompanhando o ritmo intenso de prazer que preenchia o corpo do outro, expresso por meio de grunhidos e gemidos de incentivo quase que incoerentes. Ele podia inclusive sentir o sabor meio salgado do líquido que já saía do membro do amante.

"Oh, sim, Arthur..." Grunhiu, sua voz saindo alguns tons mais grave. "Você é tão bom nisso."

De fato, ele era muito bom.

A maneira com a qual sua língua acariciava a cabeça do membro de Alfred, a forma com a qual relaxava a garganta para fazer com que Alfred se enterrasse tão profundamente em sua boca, só para proporcionar mais prazer ao parceiro, cada um dos movimentos de Arthur o levavam à loucura. E Arthur amava levar o amante à loucura.

Alfred sentiu que estava perto de alcançar seu limite, mas ainda não desejava isso para si mesmo. Gentilmente, segurou os cabelos de Arthur, indicando que ele deveria parar. Em troca, recebeu um olhar questionador por parte do outro.

"Eu preciso de você. Agora." Ele disse, quase implorando. Sua voz estava rouca, coberta pela paixão e pelo desejo. Suas bochechas estavam levemente coradas e sua respiração ofegante.

Arthur assentiu, deslumbrado com o erotismo do parceiro. Levantou-se e abraçou Alfred, puxando-o para mais um beijo molhado e forçando-o a prensá-lo contra a bancada.

"Aqui e agora?" Perguntou após se separarem em busca de ar. Alfred sentiu seu hálito quente e com cheio de sexo e assentiu.

"Eu não tenho lubrificante, nem preservativo." Cochichou no ouvido do amante. Arthur arqueou a sobrancelha.

"Esse fetiche é demais para mim. Da outra vez eu fiquei horas sem conseguir me levantar da cama." Ele deu um rápido selinho no amante, antes de se esticar um pouco para abrir a segunda gaveta da bancada ao lado e de lá tirou um pequeno frasco com um líquido transparente e um preservativo. "Estamos na casa de Francis, esqueceu? Ele guarda um kit de emergência em cada cômodo, só para o caso de... Você sabe."

Alfred deu uma risadinha. "Sábio."

Puxou Arthur de volta, segurando-o pelos pulsos e beijando-o mais uma vez. Segurou-o pela cintura e o fez sentar na bancada, aproveitando-se do momento para acariciar o membro do amante.

"Você não faz ideia do quão _sexy_ está agora."

Não fazia mesmo. Estava sentado na bancada da cozinha de seu melhor amigo, semiereto, com os cabelos completamente bagunçados, repleto de chupões pelo pescoço, vestindo nada além de uma camisa branca desabotoada e com um pote de lubrificante em uma mão e um pacote de preservativo na outra. Não podia se ver, mas corou só de ouvir Alfred dizer aquilo.

Alfred tornou a beijá-lo, suas mãos trabalhando discretamente para tomar o pote de lubrificante de Arthur e abri-lo. Mergulhou os dedos no líquido viscoso e transparente, retirando uma porção generosa do líquido, e levou-os até o orifício do amante. Roçou os dedos melados na entrada do outro, de maneira provocante, recebendo um visível estremecer em troca. Sem separar os lábios dos de Arthur, enterrou um dedo naquela parte tão íntima de seu corpo, iniciando um movimento de entra e sai para acostumá-lo a presença estranha. Não demorou muito para enfiar o segundo e o terceiro dedo e intensificar o movimento. Arthur já estava ofegante então, apoiando-se com uma mão na bancada ao seu lado e com outra nos ombros de Alfred.

"Oh, Alfred..." Gemeu, quando os habilidosos dedos do amante tocaram um ponto sensível em seu interior.

Alfred gostava disso, mas também gostava de provocar. Ele perderia, de propósito, aquele local específico, apenas para fazer com que Arthur ficasse desesperado para que o tocasse novamente.

"Hmmm, pare de me provocar." Ele gemia cada vez que o amante acertava e errada propositalmente o ponto.

"Eu gosto disso. Eu gosto de provocar você." Ele mordiscou o pescoço do amante, sem nenhuma gentileza.

E ele continuou com aquele ritmo, atingindo a próstata de Arthur mais forte e apenas com os dedos. Proporcionalmente, os gemidos do outro ficavam mais altos, mais desesperados.

Alfred simplesmente amava ver aquilo. Amava ver seu amante submisso e vulnerável daquele jeito, completamente exposto e disposto a ser seu e somente seu.

Mas ele não queria ver Arthur desesperadamente se enterrando em seus três dedos. Queria ver Arthur se enterrando desesperadamente em sua essência e gemendo a cada estocada como se não houvesse amanhã. Só de pensar nisso seu próprio membro começou a doer de excitação.

Alfred retirou os dedos de dentro de Arthur e pegou mais uma porção generosa de lubrificante, espalhando-o por todo o seu pênis. Ele separou ambas as pernas de Arthur, de modo a abri-lo e expor sua intimidade da maneira menos ortodoxa possível. Arthur corou violentamente quando o amante lambeu os lábios, como se mal pudesse esperar pela refeição que havia sido servida bem à sua frente. Ele conhecia aquele olhar. Era o olhar de Alfred que dizia que ele não seria gentil, não maneiraria, não se importaria com a quantidade de dor ou de incômodo que suas atitudes causariam. Era o mesmo olhar que vira na primeira noite que saíram juntos. Era o mesmo olhar para o qual Arthur sabia que não havia saída. Estava condenado, condenado a sucumbir à intensidade daquele olhar. Suas mãos suadas buscaram apoio na parede ou na bancada ou em qualquer outro lugar seguro, mas não encontraram. Ele inspirou profundamente e fechou os olhos.

Sentiu o pênis roçar contra seu orifício e forçar a entrada. Sua respiração começou a descompassar, parte em razão da dor, parte em razão da expectativa. Quanto finalmente a cabeça do membro de Alfred estava dentro de Arthur, ele o penetrou de uma vez e em uma estocada só, arrancando um gemido tão alto do amante que ambos puderam escutar sua voz ecoar na cozinha.

Sibilou de dor enquanto pode sentir algumas lágrimas no canto de seu olho. Por um momento, Arthur agradeceu haver prendido um pouco de ar, porque ele se esqueceu de como respirar.

E Alfred não esperou que ele se lembrasse de como fazê-lo.

Começou a movimentar-se. Inicialmente o fez de forma lenta, para permitir que o corpo de Arthur se adaptasse. Mas não tardou em acelerar o passo progressivamente. Porque Alfred não era dado a coisas vagarosas, ele não via prazer na espera, exceto quando isso excitava Arthur e qualquer coisa que excitasse Arthur o excitava. Mas naquelas circunstâncias, esperar não o excitava nem um pouco.

Arthur podia sentir o quão afoito estava o amante. Havia feito tanta força nas mãos, para tentar se apoiar na parede, que elas doíam e ele não havia obtido apoio algum. E Alfred, para variar, não o esperaria encontrar um ponto de suporte decente. Sentiu o ritmo das estocadas se intensificar, e sem apoio, tudo o que podia fazer era extravasar.

"Meu Deus... Ahhh... Alfred F. Jones... Hmmm." Ele gemia alto, muito alto, enquanto suas mãos suadas escorregavam da parede. "Oh, sim, sim!"

Seus próprios gemidos pareciam incentivar Alfred. Nenhum dos dois ligava para o desconforto da posição de Arthur: estava esquisitamente deitado na bancada, com as pernas completamente abertas e o ombro, cabeça e mãos apoiados na parede atrás de si. Apenas as suas costas tinham de fato contato com o mármore do móvel. E aquela posição desconfortável provavelmente lhe traria dores horríveis no dia seguinte, mas ele realmente não tinha condições de se preocupar com isso.

"Alfr... Hmmmm... Maldição... Ahhh."

Alfred já estava em um ritmo alucinante, frenético de entra e sai. Estava tão ávido e tão tomado por sua própria luxúria que pensava poder se enterrar mais no corpo do amante. Ia profundamente em seu íntimo para depois praticamente sair do orifício e depois se enterrar novamente, até onde lhe fosse permitido. O corpo de Arthur acompanhava o movimento e o suor já escorria das suas costas para a bancada, tornando-a lisa e escorregadia. Seu pescoço estava um tanto incomodado pela posição imutável e ele tentou amenizar o desconforto encostando a bochecha na parede.

"Você vai me matar... hmmm." Ora grunhia, ora gemia.

A melodia dos corpos em atrito com gemidos e gritos ao fundo preenchia o ambiente. Requeria todo o autocontrole de Arthur não sofrer um orgasmo ali, naquela hora. Sabia que precisava segurar, porque Alfred não demonstrava em momento algum estar próximo do seu. E Arthur sabia que ele só sossegaria ao ter o mais forte e mais intenso orgasmo dos últimos meses.

Então também fez a sua parte.

Inclinou-se para a frente, puxando Alfred para um beijo erótico, desesperado e molhado. Era menos um beijo e mais um encontro de línguas que, fora de sua cavidade de costume, dançavam, entrelaçando-se. Ao mesmo tempo, ele próprio começou a movimentar o quadril, indo ao encontro do membro de Alfred. Estavam alucinados, enfeitiçados, enamorados, perdidos em seu próprio prazer e vulgaridade. O som das peles se chocando uma contra a outra ficou mais intenso, mais constante, mais sexual. Alfred e Arthur estavam tão perdidos um no outro que ao ouvirem uma batida sonora na porta da cozinha, foi o inglês que berrou um sonoro "VAI EMBORA!" acompanhado de um prolongado gemido de prazer.

Arthur olhou bem nos olhos de Alfred e se perdeu ali também. Os olhos azuis celestes tão repletos de malícia e desejo, sentimentos tão vis e impuros, também estavam preenchidos por um sentimento nobre, puro e invejável, nutrido por poucos, sustentado por poucos: amor, carinho, admiração. Como podia um olhar, um mero olhar, representar tanto e expressar tanta coisa ao mesmo tempo? Como podia que ambos estivessem sentindo e pensando exatamente a mesma coisa, no exato mesmo momento?

"Meu Deus, Arthur, você é tão _lindo_. Hn. Eu quero me perder em você para sempre." Ele disse entre grunhidos e gemidos.

Era isso. Arthur sentiu que estava chegando ao seu limite. Seu incômodo com a posição que mantinha há mais de... Meia hora? Uma hora? Além do incômodo que o roçar do membro de Alfred em sua entrada começava a causar aliavam-se à própria necessidade fisiológica de liberar seu orgasmo o quanto antes.

Era mais forte do que ele, e era urgente.

"A-A-Alfred..." Ele tentou chamar, entre as estocadas, entre o beijo, entre a perdição. "E-Eu não posso mais."

Alfred entendeu imediatamente. Seu amante estava fazendo o máximo para acompanhar seu ritmo, mas já não conseguia mais se segurar. Ele próprio estava procrastinando o próprio orgasmo, na busca por mais contato e mais prazer com o corpo do outro. Estava sendo egoísta mais uma vez.

"Venha. E não se contenha." Sussurrou em seu ouvido, provocando-lhe arrepios tão profundos que não houve mais chance para seu autocontrole.

Arthur não se lembrava de um orgasmo tão forte quanto aquele. Talvez fosse o tempo de privação, talvez fosse a falta que sentira de Alfred, talvez fosse apenas a intensidade do momento. Ele veio tão forte e tão repentinamente, quase como tivesse realmente obedecido à ordem de Alfred, que sua visão ficou ligeiramente turva e coberta por pequenos pontinhos de luz. Seu sêmen se espalhou pela parede, bancada, rosto de Alfred, seu próprio rosto e sujou sua camisa – aparentemente social – branca. Ele deu um gemido que foi um grito tão sonoro que talvez os vizinhos do andar de cima tenham escutado e saído de casa à procura de ajuda, achando que alguém no andar de baixo pudesse estar sendo torturado. De fato, ele estava sendo torturado. Torturado pela existência e pelo ser de Alfred. Mas talvez ele fosse um belo masoquista, porque daquela tortura ele não queria se ver livre jamais.

O orgasmo de Alfred se seguiu imediatamente ao de Arthur e foi igualmente escandaloso. Ao enterrar-se no corpo do amante, o americano gemeu um sonoro "ARTHUR" que pareceu liberar toda a tensão e desejo concentrados em seu corpo.

Tudo o que restou foram dois homens ofegantes, sujos de suor e sêmen, mas, a despeito disso, finalmente apaixonados.

Então, é, naquele momento eles não tinham mais nada com o que se preocupar, exceto um com o outro. É por isso que o amor é, afinal, um sentimento egoísta, a despeito de requerer solidariedade entre as partes.

Alfred cuidadosamente se retirou do corpo do amante. Com o mesmo zelo retirou a camisinha usada de seu membro, deu um nó na mesma e a jogou na lixeira mais próxima. Também ajudou Arthur a descer da bancada, apoiando-o pela cintura ao ver que suas pernas bambas não o sustentavam sozinhas. Acariciou os cabelos revoltosos de Arthur e depositou em sua testa, bochechas e lábios pequenos selinhos. Seu amante estava um desastre, mas um desastre muito atraente.

Aquele era um breve momento de carinho pós-sexo que Alfred estava destinado a fazer especial.

"Então..." Sua voz saiu esquisita. "Que tal se você e eu... Você sabe... Agora que você está livre, ou quase livre... Hm... Nós poderíamos morar juntos, dividir o aluguel, essas coisas. Poderíamos encontrar um bom apartamento, com um preço acessível, em um local bacana. Ou você podia ir lá pra casa. É bem grande e espaçoso e o Matthie logo deve vir morar pra cá, quem sabe. Mas se não vier, ele certamente não vai se incomodar com você por lá. Isso é, se você quiser. É só uma ideia."

Arthur o encarou, por alguns segundos, como se ele fosse algum tipo de alienígena e Alfred teve a certeza de que receberia uma sonora negativa na cara. Em vez disso, recebeu um sorriso encabulado e bochechas coradinhas (embora estas talvez se devessem ao exercício anterior).

"Só se você me prometer não fugir pra longe de mim outra vez." Respondeu Arthur, com um tantinho de possessividade.

"Eu prometo isso. Prometo que vamos morar os dois juntos, prometo que vamos envelhecer juntos e que eu nunca, nunca vou deixar de te chamar de sobrancelhudo. Com uma condição."

"Eu dispenso a parte do sobrancelhudo." Respondeu, beliscando Alfred de leve. "E então? Que condição você quer?" Arthur arqueou a sobrancelha, indagando o outro diante de sua súbita seriedade.

"Diga que me ama. Em alto e bom som. Eu quero ouvir você sóbrio dessa vez."

E ele respondeu com o maior sorriso do mundo.

* * *

NÃO ESTAMOS TOTALMENTE TERMINADOS!  
Apesar de a novela entre nossos preciosos Alfred e Arthur haver "terminado" ainda serão postados 4 pequenos capítulos extras nos próximos dez dias. Fiquem atentos!


	14. Extra 1: A curiosidade matou o gato

Como prometido, dou início à sessão de capítulos extras! Serão curtinhos, mas terão por finalidade especificar uma ou outra coisa que não ficou clara no final da história, a fim de sanar a curiosidade do leitor.

Divirtam-se.

* * *

Francis estava incomodado com os esquisitos barulhos que vinham da cozinha e atrapalhavam a sua sessão de fofuras e carícias com o seu precioso namorado. Maldita hora em que ele não tinha nem privacidade para ser agradável e apaixonado com Matthew sem que o incomodassem.

Matthew também percebeu a agitação vinda da cozinha e cutucou Francis para que ele fosse averiguar qual era o problema. Pelo rubor em suas bochechas, podia-se dizer que o irmãozinho de Alfred tinha alguma ciência da natureza das atividades no cômodo vizinho. Francis sabia exatamente qual era o problema, ele só não queria ter a certeza dos fatos e ter que lidar com aquilo. Mas se Matthew pedira, ele faria aquele esforço. Ao menos para ver se aqueles dois não estavam na cozinha se matando, o que era bastante improvável.

Deu um beijo na testa do namorado e disse que voltaria em um segundo.

Quando chegou ao corredor, os barulhos foram ficando mais intensos. Ele realmente considerou dar meia volta e convidar Matthew para tomar café da manhã na Starbucks da esquina. E olha que ele nem apreciava muito aquele lugar.

Mas sendo o dono da casa e tudo mais, precisava averiguar a integridade de seus cômodos e se os afoitos pombinhos não estavam trazendo sua cozinha abaixo.

Ele abriu ligeiramente a porta e se arrependeu mortalmente. Pelo breve segundo que espiou pela fresta, visualizou Arthur, em uma posição nada ortodoxa que nem seus mais loucos fetiches imaginariam – sobre a _sua_ preciosa bancada de mármore onde preparava suas melhores receitas – sendo selvagemente penetrado por Alfred (que, pelo amor de Deus, nem tivera a decência de tirar as meias). Do outro lado, no fogão, havia uma panela com uma fumaça escura saindo dali. Ao menos ele teve certeza de verificar se o fogo estava desligado – e estava, graças ao bom Deus.

Fechou a porta com cuidado e respirou fundo, apenas para bater sonoramente e anunciar que "_bonjour_, cheguei e não vi nada, então disfarcem e pensem em alguma desculpa para fazer esse momento ainda mais estranho". Mas antes que pudesse fazer seu anúncio, ou abrir a porta, ou ouvir o sinal de que poderia entrar na cozinha, foi surpreendido por uma igualmente sonora resposta de Arthur, na qual ele praticamente berrou "VAI EMBORA" e soltou um gemido que mais parecia o de um gato no cio.

E com isso, ele tomou a decisão de finalmente Matthew para uma caminhada até a Starbucks.


	15. Extra 2: Todos merecem um final feliz

Como prometido, extra 2! Faltam só mais 2.

Esse capítulo é um presentinho especial para a Sara-Sora. Uma tentativa minha de me redimir por todo o sofrimento que causei com os eventos nessa história.

Agradeço pelas reviews!

Boa leitura

* * *

Emily estava um caco.

Ela havia acabado de deixar Peter na casa que Arthur dissera estar vivendo. Ele não deu muitos detalhes a respeito e ela tampouco desejava saber. Ainda era tudo tão recente, mesmo depois de assinados os papeis do divórcio e definida a guarda de Peter – sem qualquer grande litígio, porque Arthur se mostrou conivente demais com qualquer opção dada por Emily ou seu advogado. Tão recente em sua cabeça, porque dois anos só era um tempo recente a depende do referencial psicológico.

O fato era que ela ainda estava bastante chateada com Arthur por tudo. Longe da raiva avassaladora que a acometeu na época do divórcio, o que ela sentia era uma mescla de arrependimento e nostalgia pelo casamento que podia ter dado certo, mas foi um fiasco.

Estava se sentindo sozinha e infeliz.

Ela amava Peter com todo o coração e dispensava ao filho o melhor tratamento do mundo e toda a sua atenção. Nunca o incitou contra o próprio pai – embora algumas vezes fosse incapaz de disfarçar sua própria amargura com Arthur na frente do filho. E apesar do suporte que recebera das amigas, da família e mesmo de Francis, de uma coisa ela sentia falta: da cumplicidade e companheirismo que sempre tivera com Arthur.

Mas talvez fosse assim mesmo que as coisas funcionavam: meio dramáticas e trágicas para uns, como ela mesma, meio felizes e realizadas para outros, como seu ex-marido, que pelo que ouvira finalmente havia se acertado com aquele sujeito, Alfred.

Curiosamente, ela nunca conseguiu odiar Alfred.

E tampouco conseguia achar a felicidade do ex algo injusto. O que era injusto era o fato de ela ainda estar na mesma.

Ela suspirou profundamente, quase que em um lamento por todo o baixo astral que a circundava. Estava caminhando pelo píer da cidade, onde costumava ficar o asilo no qual Alfred trabalhava. No lugar dele, contudo, erguia-se um novo centro comercial.

"Nem sempre as coisas mudam para a melhor." Pensou consigo mesma.

O dia estava morno, mas ventava muito. Emily permaneceu alguns bons minutos apenas contemplado o imóvel em reforma e pensando nas coisas mais aleatórias imagináveis. Mas não estava tão distraída a ponto de não perceber uma pessoa se aproximar.

Aproximar era exagero. A moça, que ainda parecia estar na casa dos vinte e tantos anos de idade, parou a uns três metros de distância dela. Vestia um casaco lilás adornados com pelos, talvez sintéticos, talvez não, e tinha um grande laço na cabeça. De algum modo, a moça parecia uma modelo, porque ela tinha uma pele tão clarinha que de longe até parecia porcelana. Emily corou de leve e desviou o olhar quando a moça olhou na sua direção e pareceu perceber que estava sendo observada.

"É injusto, não é?" Ela ouviu a mulher falar. "Destruir um lugar como esse para fazer um centro comercial. Aí costumava ser um asilo. Um bom asilo, na verdade.".

Emily sabia, é claro que sabia. Ela assentiu em resposta.

"Sinto uma pontinha de vergonha em dizer que parte da culpa disso foi minha." Ela suspirou, ganhando novamente a atenção de Emily e um olhar curioso. Quase como se percebesse o questionamento silencioso, continuou. "Meu irmão é dono de um grande conglomerado de companhias. Dentre elas, uma de construção, que é a responsável por haver comprado esse lugar." Explicou. "A pessoa que sugeriu esse lugar em particular fui eu."

"Por quê?" Emily se viu perguntando com um crescente interesse.

A moça deu de ombros.

"Vingança. Contra um rapaz que conheci."

"O que ele fez de tão terrível?"

"Nada." Ela riu. "Talvez seja porque ele tenha se recusado a ceder às minhas chantagens. Eu deveria admirá-lo, eu acho. Afinal, ele desafiou o meu irmão mais de uma vez. Inclusive quando ele usou a própria casa para realocar os velhinhos daqui do asilo."

Emily assentiu, não sabendo o que dizer. Ela estava um pouco surpresa pelo gesto de caridade do sujeito do qual a mulher falava, já que poucas pessoas fariam o mesmo. Ela viu a moça se aproximar até ficar cara a cara com ela, como se a analisasse.

"Inclusive... Você me lembra um pouco ele."

Emily rolou os olhos. Aparentemente, havia muitos sósias masculinos dela pela cidade.

"Bom, não importa. Você é bem mais bonita que ele, de qualquer jeito."

O cumprimento a fez corar violentamente e Emily realmente não soube se aquilo foi um comentário solto ou um tipo de flerte.

"O-Obrigada, eu acho."

Em retorno, ela recebeu um sorriso. A moça estendeu-lhe a mão.

"Me chamo Natasha. Você?"

"Emily." Ela sorriu, estendendo a mão de volta.

"Tem um café aqui perto, inaugurou semana passada. Eu estava esperando que meu irmão fosse lá comigo para vermos se é realmente bom, mas ele anda tão ocupado que acho que nunca virá. Você me acompanharia? É por minha conta."

Bom, Emily pensou, por que não?

* * *

Continua no extra 3...


	16. Extra 3: Um pouco de rotina nova

Pela demora a postar, eis o penúltimo extra quase que instantâneo. O objetivo é uniformizar com o Nyah!

Boa leitura

* * *

O cheiro de scones queimados impregnou o apartamento inteiro, mas Arthur nem pareceu se importar.

Seus convidados, contudo, não estavam tão tranquilos com a perspectiva do que iriam comer.

"Alfred, tem certeza de que é seguro deixar o Arthur sozinho na cozinha?"

O aludido, que tinha na boca um scone queimado, deu de ombros.

"_Qfal _o pfobflema?" Perguntou com a boca cheia.

"Ai, Alfred, que deselegante! Ao menos engula antes de falar." Ralhou Feliks.

"É o segundo lote que ele queima." Observou Kiku. "Talvez eu devesse oferecer ajuda."

Alfred deu uma risada sonora.

"Você vai é ofendê-lo se oferecer." Kiku pareceu mortificado com a perspectiva de ofender alguém. "Deixe-o, ele nunca colocou fogo na casa mesmo. Estamos seguros."

"É um apartamento bacana." Observou Toris. "Pequeno e aconchegante."

De fato era. Alfred e Arthur haviam terminado de se mudar havia um mês. Foi tudo bastante repentino: em um minuto eles viviam na antiga casa que Alfred costumava dividir com Matthew e, no outro, Alfred chegara desesperado e escandaloso anunciando que teriam de se mudar para alugar a casa para que servisse de asilo e não se sabia mais o que, blabla. Nem Matthew nem Arthur se opuseram àquilo, mas deu um enorme trabalho achar um apartamento adequado para viverem.

Na verdade, Matthew foi viver com Francis, o que facilitou o serviço.

Encontraram esse apartamento, em um bairro não muito nobre, mas nem tão perigoso, por um preço bastante acessível. Ficava em uma rua arborizada com vários outros prédios baixos de um lado e de outro. Mais precisamente, moravam no segundo andar de um prédio de três andares, ornado com tijolinhos laranja e com provavelmente uns trinta anos de idade. Não tinha elevador e tinha apenas três cômodos: uma suíte, uma sala de estar/jantar e uma pequeníssima cozinha, na qual mal cabiam três pessoas. Ao menos isso tudo tornava o aluguel infinitamente mais barato.

"Então, como vão as coisas no novo emprego?" Perguntou Feliks, tomando um gole de seu chá.

"Oh, ótimas!" Alfred respondeu com empolgação. "É um trabalho muito emocionante, sabe."

"_Wow_, deve ser muito emocionante desenhar comerciais para o governo, cara."

"Requer uma boa dose de patriotismo." Acrescentou Kiku.

"E não é? Eu me sinto tão útil ao país."

Os três presentes rolaram os olhos.

"Arthur, vem logo ou você vai queimar mais _scones_." Gritou Alfred.

"Eu não vou queimar nada, seu idiota!" Arthur gritou em retorno.

"Alfred, eu estou curioso para saber uma coisa." Toris disse. Ele esperou ter a atenção do anfitrião para continuar. "Feliks me disse que você e Arthur se conheceram por causa de um programa de rádio, não é?"

"Aham." Alfred respondeu ao mesmo tempo em que Arthur chegou com mais um lote de _scones_. Felizmente, um ou dois não estavam queimados (os quais foram alvo de uma luta voraz entre os convidados).

"Como...? Como vocês sabiam que eram vocês? Quero dizer, vocês se reconheceram só pela voz? Nova York é gigante! Como isso é possível?"

Alfred esfregou a mão no queixo, pensativo.

"Eu não sei. Eu só achei que talvez fosse o mesmo sujeito, por causa do sotaque e da voz meio esquisita e fanha." Comentou, recebendo exclamações de protesto da parte do namorado.

"Eu acho que naquela altura, Alfred apostaria em qualquer sujeito com o sotaque inglês." Ponderou Feliks. "Ele estava realmente obcecado pelo Inglaterra da rádio."

Arthur corou de leve ao perceber que nunca ouvira propriamente o lado de Alfred da história.

"A sorte foi que ele apostou justamente na pessoa certa." Acrescentou Kiku. "Dentre as milhões de almas que temos em Nova York, esses dois conseguiram se encontrar. Parece até o destino ou algo assim."

"Sim, foi o que eu pensei na época!" Disse Alfred. "Mas eu acho que só sanei qualquer dúvida quando Arthur tornou a telefonar pra lá. Digo, tudo já apontava que era mesmo ele, eu já tinha até o telefone dele muito antes de qualquer coisa, graças ao Feliks. Eu já tinha até ouvido ele bêbado, isso me fez ter mais segurança. Mas foi só quando ele se declarou na rádio que qualquer resquício de dúvida que eu pudesse ter deixou de existir. Digo, foi quase como se um raio tivesse me atingido e me dito: ei, não foi tudo um sonho."

"_Aww_, que romântico!" Cantarolou Feliks. "Alfred estava tão apaixonadinho pelo inglesinho!"

O casal corou visivelmente.

"Você está deixando eles sem jeito, Feliks." Suspirou Toris.

"E você, Arthur?" Foi a vez de Kiku demonstrar interesse na vida amorosa dos amigos. "Quando foi que você teve certeza que Alfred era o sujeito da rádio?"

Todos o encararam na maior expectativa.

"B-Bom. A princípio eu nunca desconfiei. Francis inclusive ponderou a respeito e me perguntou se não eram as mesmas pessoas, mas eu afastei a ideia porque seria esquisito demais. Coincidência demais, talvez. Na verdade eu me senti abatido pelo que o sujeito, o América, da rádio disse. As palavras dele ricocheteiam na minha cabeça até hoje." Ele deu uma rápida olhada para Alfred. "Mas eu não conseguia me lembrar exatamente da voz ou do tom de voz dele, eu acho que estava bêbado demais."

"Então como você soube?" Foi o próprio Alfred quem perguntou.

O outro negou com a cabeça.

"Eu acho que nunca tive certeza, até agora, pelo menos. Nem mesmo quando liguei para aquela rádio novamente, acho que foi tudo um bom chute. Mas eu confesso que desconfiei a partir do momento em que resolvi sair com você. Ou talvez, no fundo eu quisesse que fosse a mesma pessoa. Porque você, senhor, agiu como um imã em mim e eu me senti imediatamente atraído."

"Então mesmo que não fossem vocês... Vocês já estariam tão apaixonados um pelo outro que ser ou não o sujeito da rádio não faria diferença." Pontuou Feliks e ambos assentiram ao mesmo tempo, se encarando quase como estivessem se confessando um para o outro pela segunda vez.

"Por que você nunca me disse isso?" Alfred perguntou.

"Eu deveria perguntar a mesma coisa."

Eles se encararam por um tempo. Arthur bufou, abrindo um terno sorriso em seguida.

"Que programa de rádio mais estúpido."


	17. Extra 4: uma lição de amor incondicional

Enfim chegamos ao final desta jornada, que teve início há dois anos, ainda em 2011 (pasmem), quando eu tive o insight necessário para dar vida a essa fanfic, andando de carro e ouvindo um programa de rádio bem do estilo. Graças a essa fic, fiz excelentes amizades entre admiradores e críticos, ou ambos. Enfim...

Agradeço a todas as pessoas que acompanharam as aventuras de nosso querido adúltero e seu amante tão hipócrita quanto. Por essa história, eu pretendi demonstrar que aqueles que são moralmente taxados como cruéis, egoístas, insensíveis ou vilões, cujas atitudes repercutem negativamente na vida de outras pessoas, podem ser os protagonistas mais amados. É uma questão de ponto de vista e de saber se colocar no lugar das outras pessoas, ou mesmo simpatizar com a sua causa. Antes de tudo, também, eu tentei, e não sei se consegui, repassar a mensagem de que todos os reveses da vida são temporários e as coisas sempre podem ficar melhores, basta dar um tempo ao tempo (tal como meus leitores, que aguardaram dois anos por este desfecho). E, o mais importante de tudo é: existe super bonder para todo coração partido e sempre existe um canto no seu coração para o perdão. Love is all you need.

As always, qualquer erro é culpa da minha beta, que tem muitos feelings para se preocupar com norma culta heh. As always: é brincadeira.

Ps: o último extra foi postado quase simultaneamente no e no nyah! Então vocês, queridos leitores do , não perderam nada com a minha displicência =)

Sem mais blablablas.

Boa leitura.

* * *

Alfred pigarreou duas vezes em menos de um minuto, visivelmente ansioso. Suas pernas se movimentavam de maneira inquieta e suas mãos estavam úmidas com um suor frio de nervosismo. Não deveria se sentir daquela maneira, porque era uma forma estúpida e infantil demais para um homem de vinte e muitos anos se comportar. Mas não conseguia evitar, tampouco ordenar que seu psicológico se aquietasse. E tudo porque o juiz responsável pelo divórcio de Arthur e Emily finalmente decidiu como deveria se dar a guarda de Peter enquanto a sentença não fosse definitiva.

Ficou decidido que o garoto ficaria sob a guarda da mãe, mas visitaria o pai aos finais de semana, feriados e algumas semanas durante as férias, tendo Arthur a perfeita liberdade para telefonar para o filho e conversar com ele.

E eis que se chega à razão de toda a inquietude do americano: alguns meses depois de todos os acontecimentos, ele finalmente voltaria a ver Peter.

Não era de seu feitio ser uma pessoa insegura, mas seu subconsciente temia pela reação do garotinho quando o visse. Porque não tinha ideia do que ele poderia estar pensando de toda aquela situação ou mesmo do que sua mãe poderia ter colocado em sua cabeça. Sabia muito bem que o divórcio dos pais poderia ter efeitos adversos na cabecinha do garoto e, por isso, não sabia o que pensar.

Consultou o relógio, ansioso. Arthur estava demorando para trazer o filho. Saiu para buscá-lo havia mais de uma hora. Na medida em que o tempo escoava nos ponteiros do relógio, os pensamentos nefastos preenchiam a cabeça de Alfred. Daí que Peter o conhecia, o conhecia desde aquela vez em que se encontraram no shopping e desenvolveram um relacionamento saudável enquanto o garoto frequentava o asilo.

Alfred escorregou do sofá para o chão, contorcendo-se no carpete, em uma agonia salpicada com um pouco de exagero. Checou o celular para conferir se Arthur havia respondido sua mensagem, sem muito sucesso e se dedicou a contemplar o teto com o olhar vazio, até que finalmente sua atenção fosse desviada para passos vindos do lado de fora da casa e vozes abafadas que ele conhecia muito bem.

A porta se abriu antes mesmo que o americano pensasse que talvez fosse mais adequado receber Peter de pé. De fato, era bastante estranho ver Arthur daquele ângulo, ainda mais quando sua expressão era de descrença.

"Alfred? Por que você está estatelado no chão?"

O aludido, apercebendo-se disto, se aprumou e se levantou, limpando os remanescentes do carpete com a mão, um tanto consternado.

"Isso não importa!" Deu uma risadinha nervosa e seu olhar viajou até a figura parada atrás de Arthur, que o olhava com bastante interesse. Alfred olhou de Peter para Arthur e novamente para o garoto.

"Não vai falar com Alfred, Peter?" Questionou o inglês, incentivando o filho a socializar.

Com uma postura visivelmente cautelosa, o garoto deixou a segurança das pernas do pai e caminhou até Alfred. Sua expressão era indecifrável e o americano se preparou para receber o mais frio dos cumprimentos.

Mas foi surpreendido com uma postura adversa daquela que havia premeditado.

A princípio, Peter pareceu sem jeito diante da figura de Alfred. O garotinho fez um bico e desviou o olhar. Suas mãos seguravam os shorts com a firmeza que precisava para cumprimentar seu amigo de longa data.

"Olá, Alfred. Faz muito tempo que não te vejo". Disse mecanicamente, como se tivesse praticado a frase antes de soltá-la. "Senti a sua falta". Acrescentou quase em um sussurro.

O loiro corou de leve, sentindo um peso pular para fora de seu peito. Sua reação foi instantânea: abriu um sorriso genuinamente empolgado e os braços, para receber Peter calorosamente.

"Moleque, eu senti a sua falta também!" Respondeu com uma empolgação digna de uma criança de dez anos.

Parado à porta, Arthur se lembrou de soltar a respiração. Não comentou com Alfred, mas ele também estava ansioso para ver como o filho reagiria à figura de seu namorado (mesmo que Peter não desconfiasse da relação entre Alfred e seu pai). Lembraria de mais tarde agradecer a Emily por isso.

"Então o que vamos fazer agora?" Perguntou Arthur.

"Jogar videogames!" Responderam Alfred e Peter em uníssono.

Arthur hesitou quanto à opção dos dois, mas não teve escolha senão participar. Caso contrário, provavelmente seria esquecido no sofá ou coisa do gênero. Desnecessário dizer que perdeu colossalmente todas as partidas de todos os jogos que seu namorado ou filho escolheram. Inclusive aquelas em que supostamente deveria jogar sozinho.

Depois de seis horas de derrota seguida, jogou o controle no chão, xingando veementemente o quinto jogo daquela tarde.

"Jogo idiota! Zumbis idiotas! Zumbis nem correm, pra começo de conversa! Que raios de jogo é esse?"

Depois de muita reclamação de Arthur e um discurso enjoativo e moralista sobre como a família é mais importante que os eletrônicos e como Alfred e Peter não estavam colaborando para uma socialização saudável, porque despenderam a tarde inteira na frente da TV, sem ao menos se engajarem em uma conversa produtiva, os dois finalmente desistiram de seu tempo com o console.

"Então, o que você sugere que façamos?" Inquiriu o americano, após um enorme e contagioso bocejo.

Arthur abriu um sorriso, como se esperasse aquela pergunta. Tirou do bolso um pedaço de papel que identificou como "a lista de atividades saudáveis a serem feitas em família", na qual a primeira sugestão era a possibilidade de se reunirem na sala para lerem um livro.

"Chatooo." Alfred respondeu, recebendo o apoio de Peter, para a irritação de seu namorado.

Uma boa parte do tempo eles gastaram debatendo o que poderiam fazer e decidiram, por fim, ir ao cinema assistir um filme infantil que envolvia robôs gigantes e animação japonesa. Alfred se divertiu em família como há muito tempo não fazia. A dupla Alfred e Peter não perdia a oportunidade de irritar Arthur que, sempre muito maternal, respondia com um sermão cada escapulida dos dois. Após o filme, que empolgou bastante o americano e o filho do inglês, mas não surpreendeu muito o próprio Arthur, eles passearam, brincaram, jantaram e tomaram sorvete, como qualquer família normal faria. Em vários momentos, Alfred se perguntou o que Peter pensava daquela situação. Talvez fosse exigir muito pedir para que o garoto, que ainda vivenciava um contexto de divórcio de seus pais, e criado em um ambiente heterossexual, pudesse compreender que os três não eram seu pai, o amigo de seu pai e ele; mas sim: seu pai, seu pai "afetivo" e ele.

O fato era que estar sozinho com Arthur era ótimo e tudo o que Alfred queria desde que conhecera o inglês. Mas ter um membro a mais, que pudesse trazer alegria e movimentação para a sua rotina era algo que ele se viu desejando para si. Talvez, somente talvez, um dia Peter pudesse concordar em também fazer parte de sua família, aceitando Alfred como parte da dele.

Quando chegaram em casa, debaixo de uma chuva forte e inusitada, foi Arthur quem foi fazer o filho dormir, após Alfred dar banho no garoto. O americano terminou de organizar a sala bagunçada antes mesmo que a história que Arthur contava a Peter pudesse surtir seu efeito sonífero necessário. Então, aproveitou para tomar uma agradável ducha, enquanto o namorado se ocupava do filho.

Quando Arthur finalmente logrou êxito na tarefa hercúlea que era trazer o sono a uma criança de quase 10 anos de idade, Alfred já estava tranquilamente deitado na cama de casal de ambos, lendo um livro.

"Está tudo bem mesmo o Peter dormir no quarto do Matthew?"

Alfred repousou o livro sobre a mesa de cabeceira.

"Mas é claro. Ele não volta para casa hoje mesmo."

"Faz um tempo que ele não aparece aqui." Ponderou o inglês. "Talvez ele esteja com Francis?"

"Muito provavelmente. Se eu fosse você eu não me preocuparia com ele." Sorriu o americano. "Aqui." Acrescentou, batendo no colchão que tinha um espaço vazio ao seu lado. "Faz tempo que não... Temos nosso momento a sós."

"Tivemos ontem!"

"Ou seja? Faz tempo."

Arthur fez um bico, a princípio, mas em seguida cedeu e sorriu. Caminhou até a cama e se juntou a Alfred, subindo em cima do namorado sem rodeios. Deu-lhe um beijo cálido e foi prontamente retribuído, com as possessivas mãos do americano já se apoderando de sua nuca e cintura. Arthur não pode evitar sorrir contra a boca de seu namorado, adorava quando ele era assim cuidadoso e, ao mesmo tempo, sadiamente possessivo. Suas próprias mãos percorreram os lados do corpo do outro, sentindo o tecido do pijama atrapalhar consideravelmente qualquer que fosse sua intenção. Lá fora, a chuva torrencial que havia se iniciado ainda antes de chegarem em casa, já havia se transformado em uma forte tempestade, com direito a rajadas de vento, relâmpagos incessantes e trovoadas estrondosas.

O clima, contudo, não os incomodava de modo algum. Contrariamente, era um fator de garantia de segurança de que poderiam aproveitar aquela noite sem temer que Peter pudesse escutar algo de suas atividades. Antecipando-se a isso, a vivaz imaginação de Alfred se preencheu com cenas de Arthur gemendo e ofegando debaixo dele. Suas mãos também se envolveram em atividades pelo corpo de Arthur, preferindo apalpar suas nádegas, em vez de contentar-se apenas com as costas.

Estavam tão concentrados um no outro que não perceberam, de imediato, a maçaneta girar e uma figura assustada, agarrada ao seu cobertor, entrar no quarto. E quando o fizeram, Alfred tomou um susto tão grande que empurrou Arthur de cima de si, indo o inglês ao encontro do chão.

"Ack! Mas que infernos?!" Arthur perguntou, soando mais como uma exclamação de ultraje, enquanto massageava a cabeça. Preparava-se para dar a maior bronca do mundo em Alfred, quando percebeu a figura de Peter parada à porta.

"Filho? O que aconteceu?"

Peter indicou a tormenta do lado de fora da janela com a mão. Ele parecia visivelmente amedrontado, agarrado ao cobertor como se aquilo pudesse lhe trazer um pouco mais de segurança. Por outro lado, também parecia um pouco sem jeito por ter interrompido algo que parecia ser importante. Encolheu-se todinho quando um trovão rasgou o som ambiente.

"Estou com medo." Choramingou.

Arthur e Alfred trocaram olhares significativos. O primeiro se levantou do chão, indo ao encontro do garotinho. Ajoelhou-se bem à sua frente e pôs as mãos em seus ombros, para lhe dar mais segurança.

"Querido, você não acha que está crescido para ter medo de trovões?" Perguntou em um tom maternal. Peter o encarou com os olhos arregalados e cheios de medo e negou com a cabeça.

"Por que você não dorme conosco então?" Sugeriu Alfred, quase gritando da cama.

Ante a sugestão, o rostinho do garoto se iluminou de esperança. Arthur já estava pensando em rebater a ideia de Alfred, dizendo que não era assim que se educava uma criança, quando Peter correu em direção à cama e lá pulou, juntando-se a Alfred sob as cobertas. Foi quando Arthur se deu por vencido e também se juntou aos dois.

"É só hoje e é bom você não se acostumar, ou sua mãe vai reclamar que eu estou mimando você."

Peter deu uma risadinha, encolhido entre Arthur e Alfred.

"O engraçado é que eu tenho duas mães e um pai agora." Comentou, recebendo olhares curiosos da parte dos dois adultos. "A mamãe, você e Alfred." Explicou.

"Uh... Quem é o pai?" Perguntou Alfred.

"Você!"

Alfred gargalhou e Arthur corou até as orelhas.

"EI! Por que eu sou a mãe? Eu sou o teu pai, moleque!"

Peter deu um sorriso travesso. "A mamãe disse que você está mais para mãe do que para pai e que, logo, Alfred seria o pai e você a mãe."

Enquanto Alfred ainda ria do que Peter dissera, constrangido e revoltado, Arthur jurou por tudo que era mais sagrado que Emily pagaria por aquilo.

No fundo, sentiu uma felicidade inexplicável pela atitude de Emily e se lembraria de agradecê-la pelo gesto, qualquer dia desses.

* * *

E pra finalizar em grande estilo, recomendo ouvir a música abaixo (é só ajeitar o link pro youtube). Vai ajudar a situar o sentimento atual:

youtube (ponto) com (barra) watch?v=d36J4gLgY0M

Beijos e até a próxima fic!

Kuroyama Izumi


End file.
